


Oh Bad Boy, My Bad Boy

by McBerrysworld



Series: Oh Bad Boy My Bad Boy ' Verse [1]
Category: Dalton - Fandom, Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBerrysworld/pseuds/McBerrysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt hadn't notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet 'n' Greet

It was like any other day for Kurt Hummel. His alarm went off at its usual time with a startle. Making breakfast alongside Carol, he felt almost as if his life was boring. It was the same routine day in and day out. He watched as Finn scoffed the food down his throat, nibbled a bit on his pancake, and ran upstairs to get ready for school. After much consideration, he decided that a pair of skinny jeans and a Marc Jacobs grey button down with his Alexander McQueen jacket would be the perfect outfit. Checking his hair in the mirror one last time, he straightened his jacked and stepped outside of his room.

"Come on, Kurt. I need to go; Rachel wants to go over some songs for Glee club before school starts!" Finn yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He didn't seem very enthusiastic about Rachel controlling his mornings, but I guess as long as he's 'getting some', as Puck likes to say, Finn didn't seem to mind too much.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Kurt yelled back before walking back into his room, grabbing his bag off the bed and walking down the stairs. He pulled his keys out of his pocket while opening the door, stepping out into the bright and early morning with Finn tailing behind him.

"You know, you take so much time to get ready. I really don't see the point," Finn stated as he opened the passenger's door of the SUV.

"Well Finn, if you invested more time into your appearance you might understand." Kurt commented back, almost coldly, as he started the car. Finn opened his mouth, about to question Kurt, "And before you ask, yes it is your day for the radio," Kurt turned to him, rolling his eyes, "But because of that sly comment you made, I'm thinking about skipping your day." Kurt snapped at Finn.

"Shit, okay. Note to self; do not talk to Kurt about fashion," Finn said with a small smile. Kurt wasn't going to lie to himself, Finn was a good brother. He watched out for Kurt and Kurt knew that snapping at him was unneeded, but he was a little on the edge about attending school in the first place – School meant bullies, which meant Kurt getting injured emotionally or physically; sometimes both.

"Good," Kurt responded, smiling at Finn as he put the car into reverse and sped down the road. Finn played with the radio for the first 10 minutes of the drive but found a radio station quickly after. The rest of the ride went by rapidly. Kurt parked in his same old spot in the car park.

"Thanks Kurt, see you around," Finn gave me the farewell nod as he ran off to meet up with Rachel. He is so whipped,Kurt giggled inwardly.

The sound of a motorcycle driving into the school's parking lot interrupted his thought. Looking up, he watched it as it slowed down and parked a couple of spaces away from Kurt. With a gasp, Kurt took in the driver of the bike.

The black and white converse shoes, which were partially hidden beneath black skinny jeans that hug to the rider's thighs in just the right way and a brown leather jacket that cover the top half of the rider. As the rider dismounted the bike, and took off his helmet. Kurt instantly shivered in awe. Seeing his face for the first time was like a gust of cool wind on a hot summer's day.

Holy crap, that face could cause someone to get into an accident if they got too distracted. Hell, Kurt thought to himself, I definitely would if I saw that in the lane next to me.

Kurt studied his face, which went perfectly along with his body, as if he was a God or something. Which Kurt would never mention aloud to anyone. Nope. Never.

Kurt hadn't even noticed that he was full on staring at the "Greek God" before the very boy – no, man- turned to him. Okay, sue Kurt. He had already given this hot guy a nickname; but come on, wouldn't you do the same? Anyways, this "Greek God" was practically staring into his soul with those hazel eyes of his, boring into Kurt's face. Kurt dropped his eyes and looked towards the school with a blush. He quickly shut the door to his car, and opened the back door to get his bag out of the trunk.

"Hey babe,Hhh" A silky voice was made known, which made Kurt jump with fright. He turned around to see the Greek God leaning against his car still with his eyes directly focused on Kurt's rear end. Kurt turned bright red as he closed the door with a little too much force, snapping the man in front of him out of his daze, "You've got quite the backside," He said with a suggestive wink. That burned something in Kurt. I've been harassed by way too many people to let this new jack ass try to pull that shit on me.

"My eyes are up here," Kurt snapped, slamming the trunk shut, "Don't try that with me, new kid." He pulled the strap of his back onto his shoulder and stalked off.

"Those skin tight jeans are doing quite the job of show casing it." He seemed to be walking behind Kurt, yelling after him, "By the way who's the designer so I can send them a thank you note?" Kurt stopped instantaneously and turned on his heels, glaring at the Greek God. He walked up to him until they were nose to nose.

"You are quite the gentlemen," Kurt said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He was just getting started.

"Yeah actually, I am," He stated, a cocky smirk upon his features, "but you can call me Anderson, Blaine Anderson," Blaine paused, licking his lips with a promiscuous glint in his eyes, "See you around, babe," he said deep and flirtatiously, lightly smacking Kurt's rear end (which got a small squeak for a response) before he stalked off in the other direction.

Fuming, Kurt yelled after Blaine, "It's Kurt Hummel, thank you very much!"


	2. Late for An Important Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt had not notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

The rest of the morning, Kurt didn't see Blaine "the Greek God" Anderson, but he definitely heard all about him.

"He was only in my class for 10 minutes and he was sent to principle Figgins," Mercedes said during the lunch break. She looked around the table with a facial expression that all but screamed that boy is trouble. Oh man, if they only knew…

"Really?" Kurt asked in disbelief, his drama classes being put to good use. Of course he wasn't really surprised but it wouldn't hurt if he represented himself naïve about the new boy, as he hadn't told Mercedes about the very… entertaining meet and greet in the car park. Kurt played with the salad in front of him as he listened to Tina, who had joined them in the middle of Mercedes rant.

"Apparently," Tina stage whispered, looking around as if an outsider was listening in on the conversation and leaning closer to everyone. The rest of the table drew near in response, "I heard he was kicked out of Dalton because he set fire to their tool shed from smoking."

"It really wouldn't surprise me if he did!" Rachel chimed in, leaning back in her chair as Finn stuffed his face with the contents of his plate. Quinn's face fell, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Really guys?" Quinn asked as she picked at her sandwich, "Why not welcome the new guy instead of piercing your rumors at him. Give the kid some time."

"Well, he is quite attractive…" Kurt mumbled without any beforehand thought and looked up to see the whole table staring at him. His blush was predominant, coming at his face with full force, "What?"

"I thought you said you haven't seen him before," Mercedes said, squinted her eyes in a knowing way.

"I saw him arrive on his motorcycle this morning," Kurt replied as he glanced down at his salad, trying not to think about that morning.

"Hmm…" Mercedes hummed with an ever growing suspicion, "What aren't you tell me white boy?"

"Nothing really," Kurt said, keeping his eyes down at his salad as if it was suddenly very interesting. Kurt braced himself for another question from Mercedes but when he did not hear her prying answers out of him, he looked up to see what was wrong. Mercedes was turned around in her seat looking at something and Kurt follower her line of view. Everyone was staring at the new kid. Mike and Sam walked straight pass him, but Kurt could tell they were studying him with their peripheral vision. Mike sat down next to Tina as Sam sat next to Mercedes. Everyone at the table looked back down at their lunches.

But not Kurt. Instead, he admired the new kids confidence and as Blaine smirked, winking at Kurt, his heart fluttered in his chest. He rapidly turned fast and ducked his head again, trying to hide his blush. "Kurt, are you alright?" Rachel asked, looking straight at Kurt.

"Yeah, it's just a little hot in here," he said with a small fake laugh.

"Really, white boy? Or do you have your eye on someone?" Mercedes chimed in, giggling softly with her eyebrow raised.

"Nope," Kurt coughed as he glanced back around to see where Blaine had gone off too. When he could not see him, he decided to go look for him. For some reason, he felt a pull towards this new transfer student. Kurt knew it was not the most idealistic plan, but something about Blaine was too interesting to pass up going after him. It drew Kurt to him, like a moth to a flame.

"I'll see you guys in class?" Kurt asked as he stood up swiftly and headed off without waiting for a response.

As Kurt walked out into the halls, he spotted Blaine sitting by himself reading a book. With a shake of the head, Kurt started towards Blaine. He was taken aback by Blaine interest in the book, and got the sudden urge to see what book had him so enraptured. As he started to walk straight toward Blaine, a hand reached out and grabbed him, nearly making him jump out of his skin. He was whirled around by none other than - "Oh my God, Noah! Don't do that to me!" Kurt said as he grasped at his chest, shaken. The bullying here is at quite a high rate for Kurt, leaving him on the edge all the time. It really sucked.

"Sorry Hummel, Mercedes sent me to spy on you," Puck said as he looked peered behind Kurt, looking straight at Blaine, "Ah, so you do have a man in mind."

"No, actually I was just going over there, being the nice person I am, and seeing if he would like to sit with us tomorrow at lunch," Kurt reasoned, crossing his arms and giving Puck his best bitch face.

"Ha," Puck laughed sarcastically at Kurt, "And Hudson gets action with Berry. Yeah, that's hilarious. Look, I saw you two this morning," Puck added, a playful smirk upon his face with a nod following behind it, "That was quite the way to say hello." Kurt literally wished the earth would open up right now and swallow him up. Actually, that would be perfect, thanks. But Kurt kept up his pride, acting as if it didn't bother him at all.

Nope. Not one bit.

"Jealous are we? Or adding Blaine's pickup lines to your playbook?" Kurt questioned with a smirk as he shrugged Pucks arm off his shoulder.

"Oh, it's definitely going to be added to my playbook," Puck semi-laughed. What came next was a little more serious for the Puck everyone knew and loved, "But be careful Hummel, he might eat you up and spit you out." With one last, final nod, he walked off.

"Noah, please don't tell Mercedes!" Kurt shouted after Puck. Puck just laughed, shaking his head.

"I thought his name was Puck?" A voice appeared over Kurt's shoulder and Kurt swore, he jumped three feet in the air. He turning around rapidly, he came face to face with Blaine's oh-so-signature smirk. At least this time he wasn't staring at Kurt's ass.

"Do you have a habit of sneaking up on people or is that just you?" Kurt snapped as he waited for his heart rate to slow down, breathing deeply.

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt and Fuck, there goes the human heart rate idea out the window. With smooth composer, Blaine whispered in his ear, "Only with you," sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

God, was there anything he couldn't do sexy? Kurt thought inwardly. Blaine leaned back, starting to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kurt yelled after him.

"I'm late," He said with a smirk as he turned around to look at Kurt, "I'm late for a very important date. See you around, Hummel." he added with a wink, stalking off in the opposite direction.

Well, shit.


	3. Who Would've Guessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt had not notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

Kurt just stood there, how could he comeback to that! He could not move from his place as he watches Blaine disappear into crowd at McKinley.

Kurt slowly remembered how to function again and made his way back to the table inside where nearly everyone from glee was sitting.

"Hey boo," Brittany said with a smile as she grabbed one of Kurt's hands and dragged him to the table. "Can you help me with Lord Tubbington after school, I think his smoking again," Brittany added with a small sigh.

"Um... how about tomorrow boo?" Kurt said with a smile. Brittany returned the smile while nodding.

"So did ya talk to sexy man?" Mercedes said with a smirk.

"I'm going to kill Noah!" Kurt said looking around for Puck.

"Puck didn't say a word but Rachel has a big mouth!" Santana said looking briefly up from her nails towards Kurt and then down again. Kurt shoot his "Bitch, please" stare at Rachel. Rachel looked down nervously playing with her skirt.

"Okay what do you guys what to know!" Kurt said looking at them, he really wasn't in the mood to hide anything anymore. Everyone started to speak at the same time, Kurt tapped the table, to gain order.

"One at a time please!" he said the looked at Santana.

"Okay, is the rumour try about his sexuality?" Santana asked licking her lips.

"I don't know, what do they say about his sexuality?" Kurt asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll find out myself!" Santana said proudly. Kurt just shook his head,

"Is it true how he got thrown out of Dalton? They say because he lit fires!" Rachel said

"Not sure didn't talk about that!" Kurt said

"What did you guys talk about?" Puck said.

"Not much and where the hell did you come from?" Kurt said looking at Puck.

"Well Kurt do we really have to go into this at the table? I mean I already explained this, when a mummy Hummel loves a ..."

"Oh shut up!" Kurt said as he stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Mercedes ran after Kurt finally stopping him at their lockers.

"Okay white boy, speak!" Mercedes said looking at Kurt.

"Nothing to tell, his a bad boy and rude and gets under my skin somehow" Kurt said pulling out some of his books.

"Gets under your skin how? Like a good or bad way?" Mercedes said with her trademark smirk.

"I don't know!" Kurt said as he leaned up against the lockers. He sighed to himself.

"Wow! I think I'm beginning to like this Blaine Anderson guy even though he's a bad boy, he can make The Kurt Hummel speechless and weak at the knees!" Mercedes said laughing. The bell ring and Kurt groaned.

"Time for English, I hope to gaga that Coach Sylvester isn't teaching it again," Kurt said as he walked along with Mercedes.

"Me too, white boy!" Mercedes add as she walks beside Kurt.

As they walk into the classroom, Kurt sees him in the corner of the classroom, just sitting be himself as he glances around the classroom, he spots Kurt and greets him with his normal greeting, a wink and a smirk. Kurt dropped his head and walked over to his desk not without tripping over and dropping his books. Mercedes sent him a glance and the she spotted Blaine. Her famous smirk on her face as she bent down to help Kurt to pick up his things. They both took this usual seats next to each other. A small women appeared at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning class My name is Mrs. Reid, I am your sub today for you teacher who is unfortunately still sick. So I will call the room," she went through the names on the roll until he glanced up and said "Um... Mr Anderson, where are you?"

"That's my name!" Blaine said with a cheeky tone.

"Well Mr Anderson as you are new, your task for today is to read the book "The Crucible" by Arthur Miller, Have you heard about it?" She asked him. Kurt was looking between the sub and Blaine, wondering what answer he would give.

"Of course and before you ask I have read it multiple times, so I should be able to keep up" he said with a small smirk.

"Okay then, well the class is only on the Act two, maybe you can re-read it or help one of your new classmates with some questions about it" She said as she turned to write up the task on the board behind her. Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other with surprise, maybe they had Blaine figure out wrong. Suddenly the chair in front of Kurt pulled out and Blaine sat in front of him.

"Questions?" he asked only looking at Kurt.

"Well I do!" Mercedes said with a smile, "Do you understand why it is ironic that Rebecca Nurse is charged with witchcraft?"

"Because Rebecca is a woman of god and no one thought she was capable of doing such a thing especially with her reputation around town and all the good deeds she had done," Blaine said without taking his eyes of Kurt. Half way through Blaine's speech, Kurt cast his eyes downwards towards his book, trying to hide his blush, but he could still feel Blaine's eyes on his face. Mercedes nods as she writes down what Blaine says but out the corner of her eye she watches Kurt as he flips aimlessly through his book.

"Anything else?" He asks, eyes still only focussing on Kurt.

"No I'm right but I think Kurt has other questions excuse me I have to ask the teacher something very important," Mercedes said as she flashes Kurt one of her famous smirks and walks off. Kurt looks up at Blaine.

"Do you mind if I ask something personal?" Kurt looks at Blaine's face and into his eyes.

"If it's to stop annoying you I have to say no, or more of a never," Blaine said as he leans in closer.

"N-No, I was going to ask, why did you come here? Why did you get kicked out of your old school?" Kurt asks barely able to speak above a whisper.


	4. Well That's a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt had not notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

Blaine stared at Kurt, should he tell the truth or just repeat a rumour that was going around the school? Blaine thought to himself. However, something in Kurt's eyes told him he needed to be honest, not for himself but for Kurt.

"I'll make you a deal, if you help me find somewhere I can get my bike fixed and I'll answers all your questions, even the ones you don't know your gonna ask yet" Blaine said smirk.

"I know I really good place, I can show you it after school!" Kurt said with a smile. "I have to go there anyway. Need to help my dad out," Kurt added now very excited.

"Okay, I'll meet you out in the parking lot after school, sugar" Blaine said as he stood up and started to walk back to his spot in the back of the classroom.

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he turned around, "What was the book you were reading at Lunch?" Kurt asked.

Blaine simply winked and said "Later," and continued to walk off to his chair.

Rest of the school day just seem like a blur to Kurt, Even though the clock would mock him by going extremely slowly. Minutes seems like hours and hours seemed like days. Finally, the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Kurt ran out of the school as if it was on fire and briefly stopping at the top of the stairs, which you could see the whole car park from and there stood Blaine leaning against Kurt's SUV. Kurt tried to slow down his breathing as he walked towards Blaine.

Blaine was humming a simple tune as Kurt stopped only a few feet away from him. "Afternoon, I was looking for the owner of this car, you see he dropped this in class," Blaine said as he held up Kurt's cell phone. Kurt leaned forward to get his phone and suddenly Blaine had turned and pinned to the car. "One condition for me to return your phone, "Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered and nodded for him to continue. He was unable to speak scared it would come out in a whimper.

"You give the keys to your step-brother, so you can come with me," Blaine said as his lips ghosted over Kurt's ear.

"Okay," Kurt answered quietly as he pulled the keys from his pocket, holding them up for Blaine to see. Blaine smiled and took a step back that Kurt regretted. Kurt saw Finn walking over. Kurt started to walk towards Finn.

"Hey, I've got to go to the garage so my friend is gonna give me a lift, I'll see you when I get home okay" Kurt said desperately hoping Finn would just take the keys and not ask any questions.

"Okay cool, I already told Mr. Shue you had to work at the garage today! I'll see you at home okay?" Finn asked as he looked over Kurt's shoulder seeing, Blaine just leaning up against the car with a smirk.

"Yeah, see ya," Kurt answered as he turned around and power walked back to Blaine. "So you car?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I need my motorcycle fixed, I don't own a car," Blaine said smirking as he walked off in the opposite direction, with Kurt running after him.

"Y-Yeah, I k-knew that, silly" Kurt said. 'Really Kurt, can you act any more stupid than that! Your acting like you don't ride off with a complete hot guy on his motorbike!"

"Well I don't!"Kurt muttered to himself.

"You don't what?" Blaine turned around looking at Kurt.

"Nothing!" Kurt squeaked.

"Just relax; I don't bite that hard, unless that is a secret kink of yours?" Blaine said as he draped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. Images of Kurt and Blaine rolling around under the sheets of Kurt's bed ran through his mind. Kurt blushed as Blaine guided him to his motorcycle.

"Okay give me the address of this place since your gonna not be able to tell me when you're on the bike" Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt handed over a piece of paper that had the address of Hummel's tires and lube.

"Here!" Blaine said as he hands Kurt a helmet. Kurt looked at him with a confused look. "After you agree I skipped the next class so I could go get a spare helmet. You would never ride a motorcycle without a helmet," Blaine said as he threw his leg over the bike, placing his helmet over his head. He glanced at Kurt who had a smirk on his face.

"Think you got me figured out do you Anderson?" Kurt said as he put the helmet on and climbed on the back leaving a small space between him and Blaine. Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands and pulled Kurt towards him. Kurt felt like he was sitting on top of Blaine. Kurt hanged on for dear life when Blaine started up the book. Kurt felt Blaine laugh as he took off out of the car park.

Blaine will not admit it aloud that he took the corners a bit fast then he would normally because he liked the feel of Kurt's arm around his body or that Kurt's cheek was rested up against his shoulder. Something about having Kurt this close felt so right and Blaine was happy to risk his life just so that he could feel Kurt holding on to him tightly.

Blaine turned into the driveway of the garage, and stopped the bike. He turned to see Kurt hadn't moved a muscle and was still hugging Blaine tightly. Blaine tapped his helmet and Kurt opened his eyes and let go of Blaine as soon as he saw where they were.

"Sorry," Kurt said as he pulled of his helmet and handing it too Blaine. Blaine just smirked as he placed the two helmets on the bike.

"Are you sure this place is open?" Blaine asked with a confused look. Kurt just smirked as he walked towards the door and walked inside. Blaine followed Kurt into the main office. Kurt walked behind the counter and turned to smile at Blaine.

"Hello there sir, Kurt Hummel of Hummel's tires and Lube. How can I help you today?" Kurt said with a smile as Blaine just stared at Kurt.


	5. Whose the Naughty Boy Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt hadn't notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But I would love to own my own Blaine! Lol or Darren Criss

A smirk appeared on Kurt's face as he stared at Blaine, who had yet to say anything. "Um Blaine?" Kurt asked waving his hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Um... yeah?" Blaine said as he physically shook his head to get out of his thoughts.

"So what's wrong with your bike? It felt fine to me" Kurt said with the smirk still on his face. "Hold that thought I will be right back" Kurt said as he walked out of the office and off into the workshop. Blaine stared at his ass as he walked off. All sorts of thoughts were running through that head of his. Blaine imagines pinning Kurt up against a car and running his hands down Kurt's body and around to his ass slowly caresses it. Someone cleared there throat and Blaine looked up and his day got a whole lot better.

"Oh Kurt you didn't have to get all dressed up for me," Blaine said as he was back to his cocky self.

"And yet you go from speechless to cocky in 3.5 seconds, you should call someone that must be a world record!" Kurt shot back as he walked out to the bike and looked at it.

"Uh honey, its the fuel take, I don't know why but I think I might have been sold bad fuel and it mucks up some times" Blaine said with a smirk as he watched Kurt stand back up and look at Blaine with his hands on his hips.

"Well you could have told me that from the start Anderson!" Kurt snapped.

"And miss you bending over and getting a great look at your arse, not a chance!" Blaine said as he walked over to Kurt and handed him the keys.

"Okay do you have an addiction to my arse or are you an arse man?" Kurt said stood rooted to the stop.

"No I have addiction to your arse," Blaine said as he took a step closer to Kurt, placing both hands on Kurt's arse and slowly squeezing. A small whimper escaped from Kurt's lips as he slightly leaned into the action. Blaine's lips ghosted over Kurt's, and then down his neck. Kurt could feel himself melting.

"Oh god Blaine," kurt said as Blaine nibbed on where his neck and shoulder joined.

"Always wonder what you sounded like during a make-out session," Blaine said against Kurt's neck.

"Oh so you admitted you thought about this?" Kurt said as he tried to steady his breathe.

"Every boring class I had since I met you," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer to himself.

"Really?" Kurt said blushing. Blaine just nodded against Kurt's neck. Kurt started to pull Blaine back into the back of the shop. As Blaine nibbed on Kurt's ear, another moan escaped Kurt's lips.


	6. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt hadn't notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But I would love to own my own Blaine! Lol or Darren Criss All credit goes to Ryan M and CP Coulter

Kurt leaned against the closed door and looked at Blaine with lust-filled eyes. "So..." Blaine started as he watched Kurt stalk towards him.

"Well it's just you and me, and no one will be around for awhile" Kurt said as he walked towards Blaine, just stopping a couple of inches away from his face. "So how about you stop talking and put those words that you've been calling me into action Blaine" Kurt said with a smirk, he leaned [forward](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/6/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy). "How about you make me scream like a bad boy that you seem to be" Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine shivered as he started to kiss down Kurt's neck sucking and biting on the sensitive spots. Kurt let a small moan out as Blaine travelled down Kurt's neck. Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's jumpsuit. Making sure to brush his fingers against Kurt's exposed skin. Kurt whimpered as his skin started to heat up.

Blaine brushed his lips down Kurt's chest as he slowly kneeled down in [front](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/6/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) of him. The jumpsuit now lying on the ground around Kurt's ankles. Kurt was now breathing harder his eyes trained on Blaine. A slow blush making its way up Kurt's face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked, Kurt answered him by nodding. Blaine ghosted his lips over the budging area in Kurt's very tight boxer-briefs. Another whimper made its way out Kurt's mouth as he griped the wall with his eyes closed.

Blaine's fingers slipped under Kurt's underwear, his lips kissed Kurt's hips. Blaine pulled Kurt's underwear off and looked at Kurt.

"Oh please hurry up, I need it [now](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/6/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy)!" Kurt said impatiently. Blaine smirk as he licked the pre-cum that was sitting on the head of Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned as he let his fingers dig into Blaine's hair. Suddenly a load moan was heard from Kurt as Blaine took him in his mouth without any warning.

"Oh God, Blaine!" Kurt nearly yelled as his breathing became shallower.

Blaine started to hum as he bobbed his head up and down.

"God, Blaine, oh my... Blaine... I'm... gonna..." Kurt pulled on Blaine's hair to give him a warning that he was about to come, but Blaine kept his mouth tightly wrapped around Kurt's member. He swallowed all of Kurt's come and stood up with a smirk on his face as he leaned in and kissed Kurt's mouth.

"Okay maybe you do have a talented mouth," Kurt said in a small high-pitched voice, as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Was that a complement Mr Hummel?" Blaine said with a smirk. It was something about Kurt that made this more that a usual fuck. Did he secretly hope that it meant more to Kurt just like it did to him?

"Depends," Kurt said as his hand slipped under Blaine's shirt and ran over his stomach.

"On what?" Blaine asked as he shivered at the touch of Kurt.

"Would you rather a complement or a returned favour?" Kurt said as his hands dipped down into Blaine's already tight jeans.

"Favour!" Blaine nearly shouted as he felt Kurt's hand touch his cock. Something about Kurt's touch was so different to all the other times he had been with other people.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice had changed it wasn't like what it had just been. It had a confused tone to it. That made Blaine stop and blink. Suddenly Kurt was in front of him snapping his fingers.

"Earth to Blaine! Blaine!" Kurt said snapping fingers in front of Blaine's face again.

Suddenly Blaine was brought back to earth; He was still standing in the office waiting for Kurt to come back from the back of the workshop. Kurt stood in front of him in his jumpsuit with his name printed on his chest.  _'Was that all a day dream? It could not be. If felt so real! Why did he want it to be so real?'_  Blaine thought to himself.

"Are you okay, you were drooling over something!" Kurt said trying to hide his laughs looking at Blaine.

"I was not drooling!" Blaine snapped at Kurt.

"Really I thought you were drooling over something, maybe someone" Kurt said with a smirk.

"No I was deep in thought!" Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"You in deep thought, should I call the Ripley's believe it or not show?" Kurt said laughing.

"Fuck off baby doll, you know don't worry about the bike!" Blaine said as he walked out of the shop.

"Blaine I was joking!" Kurt called after him, yet Blaine kept walking. He jumped onto his bike and took off. Kurt stood there not sure what just happened, he turned around and sat in the office playing over what happened between him and Blaine. Hadn't Blaine known he was joking with him, giving him a taste of his own medicine! Kurt sat there just staring at the wall, his mind wondering what was wrong with Blaine.

* * *

The next day Kurt walked into school, ready to meet Blaine at his locker, but no Blaine at his locker. No Blaine in any of their classes. Kurt started to get worried as the bell rang for lunch. Kurt sat that his usual table, and kept watching the door, as if Blaine would march through like nothing was wrong, but Kurt was sadly disappointed when Blaine was a no-show. Mercedes watched Kurt as he played with his salad. "White boy, are you alright?" Mercedes asked, as Kurt glanced to the door.

"Hmmm..." Kurt said absent-minded as he played with the tomato from his salad.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled. Kurt jumped and looked at Rachel wide-eyed. "Sorry someone had to do it; you weren't listening to any of us!" Rachel said as she turned to Mercedes, who just nodded.

"Sorry, I've been a bit distracted all day," Kurt said as he looked at Mercedes than at Rachel.

"Has this got something to do with that bad boy who was following you around like a sick puppy?" Mercedes said with a smirk.

"He was not following me around like a sick puppy!" Kurt said as he stood up

"Okay I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that, and He was just very much interested in you!" Mercedes said with another smirk.

"Well he isn't anymore, well that's the signal I got yesterday," Kurt said as he sat back down and picked up his fork.

"C'mon tell mama what happened," Mercedes said, Kurt laughed

"You've watched Chicago too much, 'Cedes" Kurt said as he continued to laugh. Rachel joined in as she moved closer to hear the story from Kurt.

Kurt told the girls all about yesterday and how Blaine had acted. "Very interesting," Rachel said as he stared at the wall behind Kurt.

"What do you think I did wrong?" Kurt asked Mercedes.

"Nothing, nothing at all Kurt," Mercedes said with a sweet smile,

"Maybe he can't handle you," Rachel said as she took a bit of her salad.

"What do you mean?" Kurt said looking to Rachel a bit worried.

"Well I mean, maybe his just not used to getting what he gives," Rachel said with a smile. "I mean you can be a diva if you want to Kurt, and if you feel cornered or have the upper hand you have quite a mouth on you," Rachel added as she glanced to Mercedes. Mercedes just stared at Rachel.

Kurt just stared at the both of them, were they right? Could Kurt maybe just scared Blaine away or maybe Kurt was too much for Blaine to handle.

"I think you broke him!" Finn said as he sat next to Rachel.

"I did not; I just gave good advice Finn!" Rachel said as he smacked his arm.

"Ouch! Ray, give me a break" Finn said as he turned to look at Kurt. "At least he isn't staring at the wall like he was all yesterday"

"I was not Finn!" Kurt snapped at Finn

"Okay, I'm gonna go and sit with the boys again, at least they aren't mean to me" Finn said as he stood up and took his tray of food to the other end of the large tables. Kurt just sighed.

The rest of the school day was a blur to Kurt as he barely paid attention in any of his classes. He watched his phone like a hawk, waiting till he would be able to go home and be able to think alone in his room without anyone annoying him. The final bell rang and Kurt ran out to his locker to grab some books he might need for homework and ran out to his car. He sat there waiting for Finn to get there. Kurt spotted Finn walking with Puck, the two of them in deep conversation probably about some video game.  _'Can he walk any slower'_ Kurt thought to himself. Finally Finn made it too the car and opened the door. "Hey Kurt, do you mind if Puck comes over?" Finn asked as he got into the car.

"No, it's fine. Can you hurry up, I want to get home" Kurt said a little bit on the edge as he tried to hurry Finn up. Puck opened the back down and climbed in.

"In a hurry Kurt?" Puck asked with a smirk. "Meeting a certain bad boy for a little afternoon delight?" Puck added with a smirk.

"If you don't shut up Noah, I will push you out of this car as i drive down the highway!" Kurt said as he started the car and put it in reverse quickly. A scared expression crossed Finn and Puck's face as Kurt pulled out of the car park area and drove home. The 20 minute drive home turned into a 10 minute drive. As Kurt turned the final corner of the street they lived on, there sitting in the middle of the driveway was a shiny black motorbike.

"Isn't that the new kids' bike?" Finn asked

"Yeah I would know it anywhere!" Puck said with nod. Finn gave him a confused look. "What I like it!" Puck added.

"I wonder what his doing here?" Finn asked. Kurt's heart rate was increasing as he drove closer to their home. He pulled into the driveway right next the bike and got out. Grabbing his bag from the back seat and walking slowly up to the front door. Their sitting on the steps was Blaine. He stood slowly when he saw Kurt. Puck and Finn were in front of Kurt.

"Can we help you?" Puck asked in his badass tone.

"Nope, just here to see Kurt," Blaine said as he never took his eyes off Kurt. Kurt mentally slapped himself as his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. How could he feel like this after only knowing this boy in front of him for only 2 days? 2 DAYS!

"It's alright Noah," Kurt said as Puck and Finn walked to the front door, Finn opened the door and turned to look at Kurt.

"If you need us we'll be in the living room, just yell okay?" Finn said in his big brother tone. Kurt nodded as he just stared at Blaine. When the front door finally closed, Blaine took a step towards Kurt. Kurt took a step back; he wanted to keep the distance between them.

"No one has told me why you are the only one that calls him Noah, and everyone else calls him Puck," Blaine said as he gave a half hearted laugh.

"It's because his real name is Noah Puckerman but everyone calls him Puck," Kurt said matter-of-factly. Kurt waited for Blaine to say something. It has never been awkward between them but granted they had never really talked like this before anyway.

"Look Kurt, I know you might be angry with me but I needed to come and say how sorry I was about yesterday. I shouldn't have acted like that" Blaine said all in one breathe. Kurt just stared at him, like he was growing a third head. Did Blaine just apologize to him?

"Sorry, I don't understand why you here?" Kurt said blinking.

"I felt bad about yesterday," Blaine said looking at his hands. "You're the first person who has actually asked me about why I was at Dalton and I just wasn't used to someone asking me," Blaine said still looking at his hands. "And when you started to mock me at the garage, I took it the wrong way, I didn't mean to say the things I said. It just hit to close to home" Blaine added as he took a chance to glance up at Kurt.

Kurt was in shock, Blaine was apologizing to him. He was so wrong about Blaine. There was this other side to him that Kurt had never thought to look for. So was the cocky-ness just a cover/mask for Blaine.

"Look, your brother is probably standing by the window watching this and waiting for you to go inside. So I better go home. Sorry if I hurt your feelings at all," Blaine said as he started to walk off to his bike. Kurt finally snapped out of his haze and turned quickly and walked after Blaine. "Blaine!" he shouted as Blaine was about to mount his bike. "Look sorry I just wouldn't have bet in a million years you apologizing to me over nothing," Kurt said as he placed his hand on Blaine's arm. "It's just a shock okay, why don't you come inside, i mean you still owe me some answers you promised from yesterday" Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine returned the smile and climbed off his bike and followed Kurt as he walked into the house. Puck and Finn quickly ran away from the window and climbed onto the lounge and pretended to be playing video games.

As Kurt and Blaine walked into the lounge room, Kurt turned to look at the screen. "I didn't know you guys were into Broadway karaoke?" Blaine asked with a small smirk. Puck and Finn turned to the screen to see Rachel had lent Kurt one of her Karaoke games. Puck through a pillow at Finn, Finn turned bright red. "Well we like to be ready for anything for Glee club" Finn said as he got up and put their usual game in and waited for it too load. Kurt just laughed. "Um... Blaine I don't think you have official met my step-brother Finn Hudson and his best friend Noah Puckerman," Kurt said as he pointed to the boys.

"No we haven't," Puck said as he stood up and started to size up Blaine.

"Would you like me to get a tape measure?" Kurt asked with an annoyed looked on his face.

"What for, dude?" Finn asked confused.

"I think Kurt was commenting on Noah's attitude towards me, and that I think that his trying to size me up for a fight," Blaine said with a small smirk.

"But what are you going to measure?" Finn asked still with the confused look on his face.

"What do we all have in common Finn?" Kurt said as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Um...oh!" Finn said as he followed Kurt into the kitchen, while Puck and Blaine continued to stare at each other.

"Are you okay with him being here?" Finn whispered to Kurt, as Kurt opened the fridge.

"Yes, his fine. He's just like Noah!" Kurt whispered back.

"Yeah and that's what I'm worried about!" Finn answered. Kurt laughed as he handed Finn two drinks and closed the fridge, putting the other two drinks down on the table and humming to himself as he looked into the cupboard.

"So what's he doing here?" Finn asked watching Kurt.

"He came here to see me, like he said what Noah asked him" Kurt said as he pulled out some food, to make an afternoon snack for everyone. "Are Sam, Artie and Mike coming over today?" Kurt added.

"Um... I think Artie's dad is dropping him off in about an hour and Mike is spending time with Tina and Sam is coming over after he spends some time with Mercedes but that's beside the point... is he going to go into your bedroom?" Finn asked.

"Um... yes Finn, how are we supposed to do our assignment," Kurt said, hoping Finn would accept his lie.

"What assignment?" Finn asked

"English one that Rachel has helped you finish the other night" Kurt said as he finished the snacks and was putting things away.

"Oh that one," Finn said with a small smirk.

"Oh god, I don't want to know what you guys did instead of that assignment," Kurt said as he grabbed his bag and the tray of stuff and walked out of the kitchen. "My room this way," Kurt said as he climbed the stairs. He glanced back to make sure only Blaine was following him, which he was.

Puck stood there with his mother open watching Blaine walk off. "I like that guy!" Puck said as he turned to look at Finn.

"That's what I was worried about," Finn said looking at Puck.

"Why, his cool" Puck said with a smirk as he sat down on the couch.

"Once again that's what i was worried about; anyway what did you guys talk about?" Finn asked

"Nothing much, just sizing him up. Doesn't worry Kurt can handle him" Puck said as he pressed play on the video game. Finn nodded, He could trust Puck if he said that Kurt could handle Blaine.

Meanwhile up in Kurt's room, Kurt places the tray down at the end of his bed and placed his bag on the bed and walked over to the door and shut it.

"Are we planning on doing something?" Blaine asked as he sat down on Kurt's bed.

"No, we are gonna talk plus soon there is gonna be a teen boy party down there and it's gonna get really loud," Kurt said as he walked towards the bed. He sat down and took off his shoes, then standing again to put them away.

"So to be honest I didn't picture your room to look like this" Blaine said as he looked around the room. But stopped when he spotted the 'Wicked' poster. "Okay maybe I did think that you would be into that musical," Blaine said pointing to the poster.

"Well at least I can still surprise you Anderson," Kurt called from his wardrobe.

"What are you doing in there, finding Narnia?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"For your information," Kurt started as he walked out of the wardrobe and sat next to Blaine.

"Narnia's got nothing on my wardrobe" he said with a smirk. "Anyway tell me Blaine, am I allowed to ask those questions?" Kurt asked.

"Of course go right ahead," Blaine said with a small smirk.

"Okay, what book were you really reading yesterday?" Kurt asked handing one of the soft drinks to Blaine.

"Alice in Wonderland," Blaine said honestly. "Reminds me of my old school".

"Okay, how about why you really left Dalton?" he asked.

"I got kicked out because I was fighting with a gang at my old school. Even though my old school had a no bullying rule, they stilled bullied one of my close friends. I had to get them back but I prefer if you tell anyone I set fire to the shed by smoking pot!" Blaine said with a smirk, "Even though I have never tried it, it's on my to-do list" He added.

"You have a to-do list?" Kurt said shocked as he leaned forward. "What's also on that list?" he asked now very interested in what Blaine really wanted to do.

"Well there's travelling, racing my motorbike in one of those races, and reading all the books that I have on my must read list," Blaine said with a smile. "Take my brother to Disneyland, his always wanted to go" Blaine said with a small laugh.

"Really, you have a younger brother?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, Shane. His a wild one," Blaine nodded

"How old is he?" Kurt asked as he crossed his legs and sat facing Blaine.

"One year younger, but his taller than me so everyone thinks his older," Blaine answered

"Wow? How about your parents? What do they do?"

"My mother is a stay at home mum and my dad is a politician," Blaine said nodding.

"Wow so are you close with them?" Kurt asked, suddenly Blaine stiffened. "Sorry, a sore subject?" Kurt added

"Yeah kind off, let's just say. I no longer exist to my father and my mother is more distance with my father is home. How about your family?" Blaine said as he changed the topic very quickly

"My mum died when I was 8 years old and it's been my dad and me for that long but only last year my dad married Finn's mum. So we moved into here. One big happy family," Kurt said with a smile.

"And your dad owns the car garage?" Blaine asked

"Yep, I help out sometimes but other than that I'm more of a diva than a mechanic," Kurt said with a small smirk.

"I can tell from the size of your wardrobe!" Blaine said laughing.

"I like this new you!" Kurt said as he was distracted by Blaine's laughing. Blaine stopped laughing and looked at Kurt, and leaned closer slowly brushing his lips against Kurt's. Suddenly Kurt launched himself at Blaine, and pushed him down on the bed as he continued to kiss him. All thoughts were gone from Kurt's mind when his lips touched Blaine's for the second time. Kurt felt Blaine stiffen under his touch. Then all of a sudden, Blaine's hands we caressing the side of Kurt's face. Pulling him closer than they both thought possible. A small moan escaped Kurt's mouth. A hand found its way to Blaine's hip. Slowly rubbing his thumb on the exposed skin, Blaine shivered under the touch and slowly started to unbutton Kurt's shirt. Taking it slow making sure that Kurt had many chances to push Blaine away.

Kurt felt Blaine's fingers dance across his skin as he continued to unbutton his shirt; they slowly pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Kurt threw the shirt onto the floor; he tugged at Blaine's simple white shirt. A small laugh left Blaine's mouth as he pulled back and pulled the simple t-shit over his head and threw it in some random direction. Kurt's hands slowly slid up Blaine's torso as he mapped out the plains and curves of Blaine's stomach.

Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck and started to suck and softy bite at the skin, as Blaine returned the favour, his fingers softy caressed Kurt's stomach. Kurt moaned as he continued to kiss down Blaine's neck. Blaine fiddled with Kurt's belt; he slowly started to undo it when the door opened. "Hey kidd...KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!"

Kurt bolted upright and looked towards the door with a shocked look on his face, "KURT GET YOUR CLOSE ON NOW AND BRING YOUR FRIEND DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Burt yelled as he walked out of the room and downstairs.


	7. The Talk, Families and Annoying Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt hadn't notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. But I would love to own my own Blaine! Lol or Darren Criss All credit goes to Ryan M and CP Coulter

_Blaine fiddled with Kurt's belt; he slowly started to undo it when the door opened. "Hey kidd...KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!"_

_Kurt bolted upright and looked towards the door with a shocked look on his face, "KURT GET YOUR CLOTHES ON AND BRING YOUR[FRIEND](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/7/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Burt yelled as he walked out of the room and downstairs._

_**10 minutes earlier** _

Burt sighed as he turned the finally corner on the way home. He slowly pulled into the driveway and that's when he saw it. A [black](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/7/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) motorcycle, resting in front of Kurt's car, he remembered Puck saying one day he was looking into buying one but Puck would have called him and asked him to look over any bikes he had in mind.

Burt parked his car, walked into the house, and was met with Puck and Finn yelling at TV. He laughed, "Nice bike Puck," Burt said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Um... it's not mine?" Puck said with a sort of scared tone to his voice. Burt poked his head out the kitchen.

"Well then whose is it?"Burt asked now a bit concerned.

"Um... Blaine's" Finn said as he pressed some buttons on the control.

"Who is Blaine?" Burt said as he started to get very worried.

"Well I reckon he is Kurt's next addiction but Finny boy here think there just friends," Puck said with a small smirk. As Burt heard this, he climbed the stairs at a fast pace trying to get to Kurt's room as quickly as he could. Little did Burt know, Puck paused the game and slowly climbed the stairs to eavesdrop on Burt and Kurt. Finn followed Puck. He saw that Kurt's door was closed. Normally knocking Burt thought it was more important to catch them at the act then getting yelled at by Kurt. So Burt threw open the door and started to speak, "Hey kidd..." and that is when he saw it Kurt on top of the boy called Blaine. His father instincts kicked in and even though he was proud that Kurt had the boy pinned to the bed, he did not need to see that. "KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL!" Bury yelled.

Kurt sat straight up and looked at his dad. An expression of pure shock was on his face. He tried to get off the bed quickly but [fell](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/7/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) off the bed because he tripped on Blaine's legs. "KURT GET YOUR CLOTHES ON AND BRING YOUR FRIEND DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Burt yelled as he walked out of the room and downstairs.

"Oh my god!" Kurt said as he put his face in his hands, as he sat on the floor. While Blaine was still frozen on the bed, he cleared his throat as he stood up. Kurt looked up at Blaine. "We better get down there, your father sounds pretty pissed off," Blaine said as he looked around the room for his shirt.

"Yeah," was all that Kurt said as he did his belt back up and grabbed his shirt. As he picked up Blaine's shirt he walked over to him and handed it too Blaine. Blaine pulled Kurt close kissing him with so much passion Kurt nearly forgot about the incident that just happen. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face between his hands and deepened the kiss. Kurt had a feeling this was Blaine's way of saying goodbye if things did not go to well downstairs, but Kurt did not want it to feel like that. Instead, he pretended it was Blaine just kissing him because he wanted too. Blaine was the first to pull away, just standing there and looking into Kurt's eyes. A small smile appeared on Kurt's face and Blaine returned it.

"It might be better if I do all the talking, as it... it's just better if you keep your mouth closed!" Kurt said as he tried to steady his breathing. Blaine nodded, as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Meanwhile as Burt walked out of Kurt's room, Puck and Finn ran back onto the couch. Puck was trying not to laugh as he heard everything Burt had said. Finn was sitting there trying to get his head around what he thought had happened in Kurt's room. "I thought you said he could handle himself!" Finn whispered harshly.

"I did but we don't know who was where and what there were really doing!" Puck said as he tried not to laugh.

"Not helping dude, that's my little brother!" Finn said as he threw a pillow at Puck. Puck could not handle it any longer and burst out laughing, just as Burt walked down the stairs.

"Why didn't you check on him Finn!" Burt said in a very angry tone. Puck stopped laughing straight away.

"Uh... he ... I ... thought... he said..." Finn said as he looked at Puck.

"They said they were doing an assignment, and Burt, Kurt doesn't lie unless it's for clothes!" Puck said with a scared expression.

"Well they certainly weren't doing an assignment!" Burt said as he paced back and forth.

"Maybe French," Puck said as he burst out laughing again.

"NOAH!" Kurt yelled, Puck tried to stop laughing, but started again as soon as he saw Blaine. "Nice one Hummel, I'll give you 9 out of 10 for that one," Puck said he grabbed his stomach, as he was laughing too much. Kurt looked at Puck with a confused look.

"Is that a hickey?" Finn said pointing at Blaine. Kurt turned around so quickly to look at Blaine. There sitting on his neck was a very dark purple circle. Blaine looked at Kurt with a smirk. "Don't you start!" Kurt said as he pointed to Blaine. Blaine just held up his hands, as he continued to smirk.

"Finn, Puck, can you both go outside. I need to talk to Kurt and Blaine?" Burt said looking at Kurt. Finn stood up immediately but Puck just looked at everyone. Finn grabbed his shirt and pulled him outside.

"Sit!" Burt said as he pointed to the single armchairs. Kurt sat down and Blaine sat in the one that was next to his.

"Look dad, before you go into the sex talk. I know I shouldn't have had Blaine up in my room with the door close and we had no intention of doing that..." Kurt glanced at Blaine. "Well I had no intention of doing that!" Kurt added.

Burt looked at Kurt and then at Blaine. "You own the bike out the front?" Burt said pointing to Blaine.

"Yep," Blaine said, his expression was unreadable to Kurt, and Kurt was sure it was the same for Burt.

"How long have you known my son?" Burt said looking at Blaine.

"A couple of days," Blaine said still with his unreadable expression.

"Do you speak in full sentences or do you like to get straight to the point?" Burt said as he was started to get even angrier.

"Kurt asked me not to talk," Blaine said as he glanced at Kurt. Kurt was shocked, when did Blaine Anderson ever listen to him!

"Kurt?" Burt said looking at Kurt now.

"I just thought it would be better if I explained everything," Kurt said looking from Blaine to Burt.

"Okay explain, you've know Blaine...?"

"Anderson," Blaine supplied.

"Thank you..." Burt said as he turned back to Kurt. "You've only know Mr Blaine Anderson for a couple of days and yet you were about to have sex in my house! Even when we have that chat the other month Kurt, did you even listen to what I said?" Burt said as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt stood up, "I listen to everything you say dad but you have to understand this is my decision and even if we had sex, I can't get Blaine pregnant vice verse!" Kurt said as he started to raise his voice.

"That's not the point Kurt!" Burt yelled back at Kurt.

"Well what is the point of this little chat then!" Kurt was now very angry and feeling like a child.

"Well not sex," Blaine chimed in and then his famous smirk was back. Kurt looked at Blaine, how he could remain so calm. Kurt was on the edge of hitting Blaine right on the face.

"huh?" Burt asked looking at Blaine.

"We wouldn't have had sex, I don't think Kurt would have let me," Blaine said honestly. Kurt was shocked into silence, his mouth hanging open, just staring at Blaine. Kurt was thinking back to when they were up in his room. Would he go through with it, would he have chicken out? Would he let himself go all the way with Blaine? The answer was clear in his mind. A simple yes... of course. If they both kept going the way they were going, they both would be naked right now. Kurt had to stop himself as he was sure where his mind was going and he did not need to think about that when his dad was sitting across from him.

"Well I don't know about that," Kurt said under his breath, hoping his dad did not hear him. Blaine glanced at him, as Kurt looked down at his hands.

"What are you talking about Kurt?" Burt asked now looking between the two boys that were sitting in front of him.

"I just said I ... I think I might have had sex with Blaine if you hadn't interrupted us" Kurt said as he sat back down.

"Kurt!" Burt yelled.

"Well you want me to be honest with you, and I'm being honest with you dad!" Kurt said as he played with his hands.

"If you don't mind dad, I think Blaine should go home. This is a personal conversation between me and you," Kurt said looking up at his dad for the first time.

"Okay then," Burt said as he turned to look at Blaine. Blaine stood up and looked between Kurt and Burt. He took a deep breath and started to walk towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine. "I still have more questions to ask," he added with a small smile. He glanced back at Kurt, and nodded before opening the door. Puck and Finn tumbled into the room, both looking shocked. Finn cleared his throat, "Damn door," he muttered under his breath, as Blaine stepped over them and walked down the path.

Puck got up and walked after Blaine. "So how was it?" Puck asked, Blaine just glanced at him. "Don't know what you're talking about," Blaine said as he got onto his bike.

"Well being integrated by Burt? I didn't mean about the make out session with Kurt," Puck said with a smirk.

"He didn't really integrate me," was the last thing Puck heard before Blaine took off down the street. A small knowing smile appeared on Puck's face. He walked back to the house. In the house doors being slammed and yelling was heard. Puck sat on the couch next to Finn. "What happened?" he asked Finn.

"Burt tried to tell Kurt that he was wasting his time with Blaine," Finn said as he heard more yelling.

"Tried being the key word, huh?"

"Yep, Kurt ran upstairs and slammed his door and Burt is now trying to get him to open it up," Finn said nodding.

"Who knew gay guys have as much drama as us?" Puck said laughing.

"Yeah at least he can't get him pregnant ... right?" Finn said turning to Puck.

"Seriously we are not going through this again Finn!" Puck said as he stood up, grabbed the controller, and pressed play.

Meanwhile upstairs, Burt banged on the door. "Kurt Hummel you will open this door, in five seconds and talk to me!" he yelled.

"No! Why can't you understand that I am not wasting my time with Blaine!" Kurt yelled for the other side of the door.

"Okay Kurt, I knew you would go through this stage, but I was hoping your first boyfriend would at least be nice, I didn't think you would jump straight to the bad boy stage!" Burt yelled through the door. The door opened and Kurt stood there and looked at his dad.

"Have you met someone that they say one thing and mean another?" Kurt said looking at his dad.

"Yes I have,"

"Have you ever had a friend who puts on a act for the world but as soon as you're alone with them they are totally different?"

"Yes I have, puck's a good example," Burt said with a small laugh.

"Well add Blaine to that list dad, He isn't as much as a prick when you first meet him. Yes he can be crude and rude but when we were talking before that happened," Kurt said pointing to the bed. "He told me all about his family and things about him I didn't even know," Kurt said looking at his dad but his mind went back to Blaine sitting on the bed laughing. A small laugh escaped Burt's mouth.

"You got it bad son!" Burt said, he kept laughing as he walked down the stairs.

"Got what dad?" Kurt yelled after him.

"Oh I'll let you find out!" Burt said over his shoulder as he walked into the lounge room. "Okay new rule," Burt said pointing at Finn. "If he has someone over ... the door remains open. Even if it's the girls!"

"Yes SIR!" Puck made a salute

"Very funny Puck but I mean it and keep an eye on that Blaine boy will you," Burt added as he walked back into the kitchen to finish making his snack.

Kurt through himself on his bed and pulled his face into the pillow. He could still smell Blaine, that smell of gel, coffee and something else that made Kurt's hear skip a beat. Kurt glanced at his bedside table, there sitting was a book with a sticky note attached to it.

' _You should read it if you have not,'_ Kurt smiled at the note and looked at the book. "Alice in Wonderland," Kurt laughed and opened the first page and started to read it. As he slowly read the book, he saw neat writing like the note that was attach to the front of the book, in the borders. Little notes like, ' _this would be a fun thing if it was a game for Shane'_ , or  _'I can see Shane doing this'_. The small little comments made Kurt smile.

* * *

Blaine pulled his bike into a long driveway and parked it off to the side. His eyes looked at the building in front of him. It would always be a building and never a home. Not like Kurt's house, it felt like a home to him. Blaine pulled off his helmet and walked into the building. "Hello anyone home?" he called out of habit.

"BLAINE!" yelled a voice running down the stairs. Shane hugged Blaine so tightly that he thought he would never breathe the same again.

"Hey Shane, how's Dalton?" he asked.

"It's good, not the same as it was when you were there," he said with a small shrug.

"Everyone asked about you, I always tell them, I don't know you never answer your phone!" Shane said play punching his brother in the arm.

"Where are mother and father?" Blaine asked.

"Father is at work and Mum's in the kitchen. C'mon she misses you," Shane said as he pulled Blaine into the Kitchen.

"Blaine, darling you came back!" Blaine's mum said as she hugged him tightly as Shane did.

"Not really came to see Shane, I should go before father get's home," Blaine said with a small smile.

"Please Blaine stay for dinner we have missed you, plus your dad will happy to hear from you," Blaine's mum said. The small smile that was on Blaine's face disappeared.

"Do you still believe that mother?" Blaine said sharply, "That he didn't kick me out because I am gay?" Blaine said slowly getting angry. "He doesn't care, look I think I left some books in the guest room, I'll just get them and get out of your way," Blaine said as he turned and walked out of the kitchen and up the main staircase.

He walked into his old bedroom and looked at the bookcase, he grabbed some books he had not read in a while, just as Shane walked in and handed him a bag. "You can't put them on the passenger seat of your car, as your drive a bike!" Shane said as he sat down on the bed.

"Thanks, and that was kind of obvious," Blaine said with a small laugh.

"How is the apartment?" Shane asked

"Good, you should come over, second bedroom is always free"

"I will, maybe next weekend. So we can catch up," Shane said watching Blaine

"Yeah, are you boarding at Dalton or are you a day student?" he asked as he turned to look at Shane.

"Boarding... I came home cause of ..."

"Thursday night dinners, yeah I remember those. Are they still awkward as?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, even more since Mum found out Dad had an affair!" Shane said as he sat down on the bed.

"Really? God I've missed so much!" Blaine said laughing

"I'll catch you up next weekend," Shane added

"Okay, I've got to go, home work and other stuff" Blaine said as he hugged his brother.

"Next weekend, you me and movie marathon!" Shane said with a laugh, Blaine just nodded.

* * *

Kurt's alarm went off as usual, but one Kurt Hummel, lay asleep on top of the covers with Alice in Wonderland resting on his chest. He had stayed up all of the night to read the book. He had one more chapter to go when he fell asleep. The alarm kept going off until Finn walked into the room shutting it off.

"Kurt, Kurt!" Finn said as he softly shook his brother awake.

"Hmmm...no white rabbit you can't go, stay with me," Kurt said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Kurt we're running late, don't want to be late to school. I mean Blaine wouldn't be very happy!" Finn said with a small smirk. Kurt shot up in his head, the book fell off his chest and landed next to him on the bed.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nearly 7 o'clock School starts in an hour. So chop chop sleepy head," Finn said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh very funny Finn, is this some kind of payback!" Kurt yelled at Finn as he stood up and started to rush around the room. He could not be late to school today, because he would be able to see Blaine today. He ran down stairs and ate a piece of toast as he grabbed an apple for a snack. He ran back up to his room and grabbed his bag.

"And time!" Burt yelled as he walked past Kurt who was checking himself in the mirror.

"I say that's a record, " Finn said as he grabbed the keys and walked of the house.

"Finn Hudson you will give me my keys, you are not driving my car!" he yelled at Finn.

The drive to school was normal and quiet but Finn was not really paying attention as he watched Kurt the whole time. Usually Kurt would be in a bad mood since he woke up late but Kurt was driving and humming a tune as he turned into school's car park. Finn got out of the car and watched as Kurt looked around the car park until he spotted a black motorcycle sitting in a car space near the front and a huge smile appeared on his face as he grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the school. Suddenly Puck appeared in front of Kurt. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you," Puck said with a serious face.

"Why, I need to go to school?" Kurt said as he tried to side step Puck.

"Let's just say it isn't pretty, maybe wait 5 minutes?" Puck suggested

"Huh?" Finn said as he stood beside Kurt.

"Okay dude, you asked for it!" Puck said as he stepped aside and walked behind Kurt and Finn.

When they entered the school, Kurt knew exactly why Puck asked him to stay outside; cause up against one of the lockers was Santana who had pinned Blaine in. Blaine was wearing his famous smirk as Santana whispered something in Blaine's ear. The smile that was on Kurt's face slipped away as he watched what was happening. He started to walk towards them; he stopped beside them and cleared his throat. "Um... can you move my locker is there!" Kurt snapped no longer happy. Santana looked up and at Kurt and smirked then walked off down the hall shaking her hips, as she walked.

Blaine turned to Kurt, with his famous smirk, "Hi sweet-checks," Blaine said with a happy tone.

"Don't sweet-checks me Anderson!" Kurt said as he threw open his locker.

"Why I thought it was a good name, would you prefer something else?" Blaine asked.

"Here, take your stupid book back," Kurt said as he shoved the book in to Blaine's chest and turned back to his locker, suddenly a familiar pair of hands rested onto his hips, Blaine stood right up behind Kurt and whispered in his ear "You know you're really hot when your jealous". A small shiver ran down Kurt's spine.

"I'm not jealous Anderson, now get off me," Kurt said as he tried to wriggle out of Blaine's hands.

"Well I thought you were, I mean I thought it was funny your friend trying to come on to me. She did not quite get why I was not interested. She thought I was playing hard to get" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear again. Kurt could feel Blaine's lips brush against his ear. Kurt was so distracted by the feel of Blaine he didn't hear the bell or the students walk past him.

"Skip today, come back to my place!" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as his fingers slowly drew patterns on his hips.

"I can't as I have school and I need to be here Blaine" Kurt said in a soft voice.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you, after lunch is done, you can come back to my place and we can hang out. Does that sound like a good deal?" Blaine asked as he turned Kurt around so he was facing him.

"Okay deal," Kurt said, as he looked Blaine in the eyes. "But this isn't some booty call!" Kurt poked Blaine in the chest.

"I never said it was, and everything thinks you're so innocent Hummel," Blaine said with his famous smirk. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and walked off to his class. A small smile played on his mouth as he winked at Kurt.

Kurt turned back to his locker, and pulled out his books for History when Mercedes appeared out of thin air. "So it's true what everyone are saying, you and Mister Anderson?" Mercedes said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mercedes Jones, but we need to get to class," Kurt said as he linked arms with Mercedes and headed off to class.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free to come and stalk me on tumblr guys.   
> McBerrysWorld.tumblr.com


	8. Boyfriends, Friends or Lovers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt hadn't notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan M and CP Coulter
> 
> I also want to thank my best friend/adopted Brother Danny Boy for helping with the smut. Thank you for answering my very weird and awkward questions. I love you Danny Boy : )
> 
> SMUT AHOY!

Kurt's history lesson was made up of Mercedes and Rachel passing notes to him in the middle of the class asking him questions about Blaine. Kurt gave up answering them when they started to ask him, if they were dating. What was Kurt supposed to say to that? 'No we're not dating but I was going to fuck him into my mattress last night but my dad interrupted me' yeah that would go down well with Rachel and Mercedes. Kurt turned the page in his text to keep up with the class. Rachel had long given up on the notes to Kurt but she was still passing them to Mercedes, which did not bother Kurt at all. He was trying to learn and not think about Blaine at all. Blaine's arm wound around him pushing him deeper into the mattress and kissing down his neck. Oh, god he needed to stop this train of thought right here or something that has never happened in his entire life will happen in this classroom. Mercedes nudge Kurt and he looked at her.

"Are you alright, it looks like you've seen a ghost?" Mercedes whispered

"Yeah fine," Kurt said a little too high

"Did white boy just have a really good day dream about somebody?" Mercedes asked with a knowing smirk

"Shut up," Kurt whispered back as he turned back to his textbook. It was not too long until the bell rang and it was time for Kurt to move onto his next class. Home Ec, his favourite class, as he walked into the class Tina and Brittany came running up to Kurt and dragging him off to their bench in the classroom.

"Okay tell us everything, we heard some from Puck but did you really give Blaine a hickey the size of Texas on his neck?" Tina asked

"Was he good in bed?" Brittany asked

"Nice try girls we already tried in History didn't say a word!" Mercedes said as she walked to the bench her and Kurt shared.

Kurt pulled himself from the girls and walked over to Mercedes, "Sorry 'Cedes I just can't tell you much as I don't know much. I don't even know if we are dating or I'm just his fuck buddy," Kurt whispered to Mercedes.

"Well spill what happened in that bedroom!" Mercedes said with a small smile.

"Nothing much, we were chatting about him and things he likes and all of a sudden I launched myself at him and then we started making out, yes I did give him a hickey but that so wasn't intentional and then my dad walked in" Kurt whispered to her as the class got under way.

"So have you guys had a chance to talk about it yet?" Mercedes said glancing at the teacher.

"No, I was this morning but Santana was all over him," Kurt said her name with venom as he mixed the ingredients in front of him.

"And you couldn't talk before class?" Mercedes asked looking at Kurt

"No because I had to rush here to talk to you," Kurt said with a smile

"Oh home boy you're so sweet but you and him have to talk about it alright, no ifs or buts mister," Mercedes said

"Well he asked me to skip last half of the day, what should I do? I already said yes but I'm not sure. Finn can't keep a secret to save his life!" Kurt said passing the ball to Mercedes.

"How about you say you're coming to my house to study," Mercedes said with a smirk, "That way after you do your thing with mister bad boy you can fill me in".

"'Cedes, I don't know how I lived without," Kurt said pulling her into a hug and then continue with a conversation about Mercedes and Sam's relationship.

When lunch time came around, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Kurt walked together to the lunch room. Mercedes and Kurt were in a deep decision about outfits and fashion, when Tina stopped dead in her tracks. Kurt ran into her, "Tina, what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he followed where Tina was looking at, and there at their table sat Santana on Blaine's lap. Talking with him as if that was normal thing to do. Kurt was seeing red! "Can't she take a hint?" Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine. Santana stood up to give Brittany a hug and that is when Kurt pulled Blaine too his feet and in the middle of a crowded cafeteria Kurt pulled Blaine in for a kiss. Not a nice gentle one but one full of passion and ownership. Blaine was taken by surprise but once that wore off his place his hands on Kurt's hips and deepened the kiss. The whole of the school and New Direction expect Puck and Mercedes were shock. Puck was wolf whispering where he sat next to Quinn and Mercedes was trying to hide her laughter as the kiss went on and on and on and on and on. For a full 5 minutes before Kurt broke away. Breathing heavy Kurt turned to look at Santana, who had a smirk on her face. "I think you finally get it now," Kurt said "His mine," he added, as Santana looked between Kurt and Blaine, she held her hands up in a 'His-all-yours-way' and turned and linked pinkies with Brittany and sat down at the end of the table. "So classes were fun?" Blaine asked with his famous smirk slowly appearing on his face

"They were okay," Kurt said as his breathing returned to normal.

"So I guess you're the jealous type," Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt just rolled his eyes and walked off to get some food. Blaine sat back down at the table, to pick at his food. Puck leaned across the table and gave Blaine a high-five but Quinn smacked his arm.

"What? I'm not gay and I could tell that was hot!" Puck said as he curled and arm around Quinn.

"Puck!" Quinn said looking at Puck. Puck just shrugged and went back to eating.

"So how long have you and Kurt been going out?" Quinn asked nicely

"Uh, we aren't going out," Blaine said as he took a bite out of his apple.

"You mean, Kurt just kissed you and you're not in a relationship with him?" asked Lauren at the end of the table. "Damn I need to ask Kurt some advice!' she said as she flipped through her wrestling magazine.

"I always thought of Kurt as a relationship kind of guy," Tina said nodding as she put a piece of sandwich in Mike's mouth, Mike nodded along with Tina.

"But people can change," Puck said looking at Blaine, "So he might not be anymore" he added.

"Nah, Kurt is a kind of hopeless romantic kind of guy," Rachel said as she sat down, next to Finn.

"He does believe in that stuff but he's not expecting for anyone, he just wants to love and cared for/by somebody," Puck said as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine stood up quickly and cleared his throat. All this talk was making him feel bad, as he could not ever give Kurt what he wanted and he was sure that maybe someone could. "Tell Kurt I'll meet him in the car park," Blaine said as he walked out of the cafeteria. Seconds later Quinn started laughing, "Do you think we scared him off?" Quinn said with a small smirk.

"Hope so, Kurt deserves better than him," Tina said with a small smile as she glanced at Kurt.

"Well if Kurt wants Blaine, we shouldn't be meddling with his love life!" Puck spoke up.

"I agree with Noah!" Rachel said, "But Blaine isn't the right person!" she added with a smile to Quinn.

"Who isn't the right person?" Mercedes asked as she sat down, "Where's Blaine?" she added a second later as she looked around the table.

"Had to go do something," Quinn said innocently.

"What did you guys do to him?" Mercedes said looking between Rachel and Quinn.

"Nothing!" Quinn and Rachel said together.

"Look guys, Kurt really likes him and I think we should all make an effort to at least get to know him," Mercedes added looking at Quinn and then at Rachel.

Kurt sat down at the table and looked around, "Where's Blaine?" he asked looking at everyone at the table.

"He wanted us to tell you he'll meet you in the car park," Puck answered, "Some people but some stupid ideas in his head," Puck added before standing up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurt looked at Puck as he walked away.

"He doesn't like what we said," Tina said with a small smile, "And I have to agree with Puck" Tina added as a small frown appeared on her face.

Kurt ate quickly as he could and then ran out to the car park to look for Blaine, he saw him up against his bike looking at his hands. `"Hey," Kurt said as he walked up too Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine said with a small smile.

"What's wrong? Puck said that people were putting stupid ideas in your head," Kurt said as he stood in front of Blaine.

"Not stupid ones but realistic ones," Blaine said as he continued to look at his hands.

"Tell me, so I can understand," Kurt said as he took a step forward.

"Just that you're a romantic type of guy and you would prefer a relationship," Blaine said just above a whisper. Kurt just nodded and waited for Blaine to continue.

"Which is why, I don't think ..."

"Oh no, don't you be Mr. Brave here, Blaine." Kurt said interrupting Blaine. "I will decide if I still want that or if I am happy with what we have at this moment," Kurt added as he placed a finger under Blaine's chin, so he could look the boy in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt straight in the eyes.

"Yes," he said honestly, as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips against Blaine's.

"Is that still a yes to come back to my place?" Blaine added

"Hmmm... well I did just come out here to find you, so I think it is," Kurt added with a smile.

"Okay then," Blaine said as he handed Kurt a helmet. Kurt put it on and then sat on the bike right behind Blaine. Pulling himself close to the boy and hugging him tightly. Little did Kurt know a figure stood by the tree near the front door watched the boy, a frown appeared on the figures face as he turned back to enter the school.

Blaine pulled up to a block of fats that was not more than 20minutes away from Kurt's house. Blaine killed the engine on the bike and took off his helmet. Kurt followed suit, took off his helmet, and climbed off the bike, giving his helmet back to Blaine, who just strapped it down onto the bike. Blaine walked towards the front door, and pulled a key out of his pocket. He opened the door, and Kurt followed him into the main entrance of the building. Blaine stopped at the mailboxes that were a t the right of the entrance opening up number 10 and pulling some mail out of it. He then pressed the button for the elevator. Kurt just followed him like a little lost puppy. When they got into the elevator, Blaine turned to Kurt and a small smile played on his lips. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine pushing him back against the wall in the elevator. They only pulled apart when they both heard the ding of the elevator. "Our floor?" Kurt asked breathless, Blaine responded by grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him down the hall.

They both stopped at the door that read "Unit 10". Blaine pulled out the same key he used on the front door, and opened the door. He held the door out for Kurt. As Kurt walked into the apartment he, mouth dropped. The apartment was dressed very fashionable, but it the thing that bothers Kurt the most was it did not look like Blaine at all. There was modern furniture everyone, and a huge bookcase, which it he had to admit did seem like the only thing in the apartment, which he would say, was Blaine's. "Are you parent's home?" Kurt asked as he looked around the lounge.

"Well my mum would be but not sure about my father, I would say he would be at work. But you don't have to worry, they not here," Blaine said as he picked up a dish sitting on the table and putting it in the kitchen.

"What do you mean Blaine?" he asked looking at Blaine with a confused look.

"I don't live with my parents, they live in Westerville and I live here," Blaine said so matter-of-fact that it broke Kurt's heart. Kurt walked towards Blaine, placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed his lips gently and softly, until Blaine deepened the kiss. Blaine's hands appeared on Kurt's hips, and Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine pushed Kurt back until he felt the bench hit his arse hard. Suddenly Blaine's hands were on Kurt's arse and lifting him up onto the bench, Blaine kept his hands there. Kurt wound one of his hands into Blaine's shirt, pulled him in closer, and ran his tongue over Blaine's teeth, making Blaine groan into the kiss.

"We should take this to the bedroom," Kurt said as he lean their forehead against Blaine's. Blaine picked Kurt up and continued to kiss him as he walked towards the bedroom. When Blaine stopped, Kurt looked around to see the bed just below him; he pulled himself out of Blaine's grip and pulled Blaine's shirt over his head. Running his hands down his torso before kissing his way from Blaine's neck down to his belly button. Only stopping every now and again to bite, suck or nibble at Blaine's skin. Kurt could clearly see what he was doing to Blaine, as the tent in the front of Blaine's skinny jeans was anything to go by.

Kurt started to tug at Blaine's belt when Blaine pulled his back up and kissed his roughly, sucking on his tongue which made Kurt moan in response. Kurt pulled the belt out of Blaine's jeans and chucking it onto the floor.

Blaine started to unbutton Kurt's shirt just as quickly and throwing it somewhere on to the floor, he tugged at Kurt's jeans. When Kurt pulled Blaine onto the bed, and made sure, he was top this time. Kurt started to suck and bite at Blaine's neck, as he noticed the size of the hickey from the day before.

"That is really the size of Texas," he said laughing as he continued to add more hickey's onto Blaine's neck.

"Yeah, it is," Blaine, groaned out in response as he undid Kurt's jeans. "I should mark you for pay back,"

"Hmm... like to see you try!" Kurt said as he wriggled out of his jeans.

"Did you paint those things on?" Blaine joked as he finally threw the jeans onto floor.

"Well if you must know..." Kurt stopped in the middle of his sentence as Blain's hand travelled to his thigh and then under his boxer-briefs. Letting his hand slowly ghost over Kurt's cock. Kurt whimpered at the touch. Blaine slowly moved down Kurt's body, leaving a trail of hickey's down his chest.

Blaine dipped his tongue under the hem of Kurt's underwear earning him a sudden gasp from Kurt, who now had his head rolled back and his eyes closed shut, biting his bottom lip. "Be as loud as you want, next do is anyway" Blaine said as he slowly pulled Kurt's underwear off and revealing his cock. Blaine looked at with a new hungry expression on his face, so he leaned in and licked the tip; Kurt's eyes flew open and looked down at Blaine, who slowly liked the underside of Kurt's member. Kurt could not help but think that Blaine had a talented tongue and why hadn't they done this soon. He should have taken Blaine up on the offers before. Then suddenly Blaine's tongue was gone, Kurt looked up and saw Blaine getting rid of his own jeans and underwear, and Kurt could not help but stare at Blaine.

"You really are a Greek god," Kurt said aloud.

"Hmmm... is that what you call me?" Blaine said as he put his hands on both sides of Kurt's head and just hovered over Kurt. Kurt could feel a slick ghosting of Blaine's cock on his stomach, leaving pre-come dripping over his stomach.

"Yeah, that what I thought when I first saw you," Kurt said honestly as he eyed Blaine's lips. Blaine leaned in closer and kissed Kurt gently before he moved down Kurt's body. He slowly pushed Kurt's legs apart. Kurt could feel Blaine's breathe on his cock, and he saw it twitched, closing his eyes again. Slowly Blaine run his tongue down Kurt's member and over to his entrance. A small escaped Kurt's mouth as the same thoughts went though his mind, 'Damn talented tongue!' His hands balled up into the sheets, and then Blaine thrusted his tongue into Kurt. "Oh God, Blaine!" Kurt said loudly. A small chuckle was heard and felt by Kurt.

Suddenly Blaine was gone reaching over Kurt's beside and getting a condom and lube out of the draw. Kurt was happy someone was thinking straight between them, because Kurt was too far-gone. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips. "Are you sure?" he asked looking Kurt in the eyes.

"Yes, I am very sure," Kurt, said with a smile

"I just want to make sure, okay. If you want me to stop tell me okay?" Blaine said with a smile.

"I promise I will," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine sucking on his bottom lip.

Smearing some lube onto his fingers Blaine returned down to Kurt's entrance slowly, he continue to slowly thrust his tongue in and out, after a while he added a finger, hearing only moans from Kurt, he continued on.

"There, there again!" Kurt said as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Blaine continued the same action he had before, feeling Kurt shiver under him. Something about being the only one to ever see this happen to Kurt made it more exciting for Blaine. He waited to be the only that ever saw this. For Kurt to be his forever, and that feeling was one that was scaring Blaine to death as he never felt like that ever in his life, not even with his past boyfriends.

Blaine was broken out of his deep thought but Kurt whispering, "More, I need more" repeatedly. So Blaine added a third and Kurt started to rock his hips with Blaine. Blaine gasped walking Kurt slowly ungluing and giving in to his needs.

"I'm ready Blaine, get in me Blaine!" Kurt snapped as he was so close to the edge, Blaine pulled his fingers out and Kurt felt so empty. "Blaine Hurry up!" Kurt snapped again, he needed Blaine in him now and he could not wait any longer!

"Did anyone tell you that you're demanding when you're horny," Blaine mumbled as he rolled the condom on and slicked it up with the lube, throwing it too on the floor somewhere.

"Yes, all the time, now hurry up!" Kurt said as he felt Blaine line himself up at Kurt's entrance.

"Ready?" Blaine asked as he caressed Kurt's cheek. Kurt just nodded. Blaine pushed in slowly, Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's shoulders to try and stop himself from pushing back onto Blaine.

"So tight Kurt, God that feels amazing," Blaine said threw gasps of air.

"Yes... amazing...oh god...so big," Kurt said as he felt Blaine's balls softly touch his arse.

"Tell me when you're ready?" Blaine asked as he dipped his head and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah move, slowly," Kurt said with his eyes closed. Very slowly, Blaine pulled out and slowly pushed back in.

"Yeah, little faster," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine closer and kissed him again.

"Oh god, Kurt...so beautiful..." Blaine grunted out.

"Faster, hard" Kurt said as he felt that edge coming closer and closer with early thrust. Blaine did what Kurt wanted and picked up the pace. Pushing harder into Kurt.

"Blaine, so close, so close" Kurt said, as he looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Then come, let go Kurt. I'm here," he repeated. Within a couple of seconds, Kurt was coming hard and he swears he saw stars. Blaine leaned in and licked some come off Kurt's stomach.

As he came down of his high, he felt Blaine come and if Kurt had not come yet that certainly he would have, Blaine dipped his head down onto Kurt's shoulder waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine broke the silence, "Sorry," he said as he pulled out of Kurt, Kurt groaned. He already missed the feeling of having Blaine in him. Blaine got up and threw the condom in the bin, and climbed back in bed, pulling Kurt close. Placing one of his hands on Kurt's hip.

"Wow," Kurt said as his breathing had returned to normal.

"I say," Blaine, whispered, rubbing circles in Kurt's hip.

"Did I remember correctly did you just lick my come off of my stomach?" Kurt asked giggling.

"Yeah, did you mind?" Blaine asked suddenly self-conscious of his self.

"No, I just didn't know you were into that kind of stuff," Kurt said honestly.

"Neither did I, but I just went with the flow," Blaine said laughing.

"Bad pun, Blaine!" Kurt said laughing, he sighed in contentment

After their afternoon activities, Blaine had fallen asleep, holding Kurt to his side, with Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest. Kurt lay awake and listening to Blaine's deep breathing, it was something about this boy; he had changed from that bad boy. Kurt was seeing this other side to Blaine. A small smile played on Kurt's face. He was so deep in thought that he nearly missed hearing the buzzing of his phone, which lay in the pocket of Kurt's jeans on the floor. He slowly untangled himself from Blaine and carefully but on his underwear and walked into the lounge to answer his phone.

"Hello?" he whispered

"Hey kiddo, why are you whispering?" Burt said from the other side of the phone.

"Um... cause I'm in the library at school" Kurt said thinking on his feet.

"Oh I thought you were at Mercedes, that's what Finn said," Burt said

"Yeah but we decided we would work on our English assignment, you know get ready for the test on the book I was reading" Kurt said as he looked out the window.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you would be home for dinner Carole is cooking your favourite Veg Lasagne" Burt said with a small laugh

"Um... I am not sure at this point but I will say no. If not I can just re heat it and eat it later,"

"Okay kiddo, well I better let you get back to studying, love you kiddo,"

"Love you too Dad," Kurt said with a smile. He hung up the phone and was about to walk back into the bedroom when he was met with a tall-ish looking boy. Who was dressed in what looked like a private school uniform, which had red piping around the blazer, and a small D on the chest pocket. His curly brown hair all over the place, and a goofy smile.

"Uh ... Hi?" the boy said with a huge smile and that is when Kurt remembered his was only wearing his underwear.

"Excuse me I'll go get Blaine?" Kurt said with a half-embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah thanks," the boy said as he put his bag down. Kurt walked back into the bedroom and lightly shook Blaine.

"Huh...what's wrong...?" Blaine said as he looked up. "You wanna go another round," he said with a smirk.

"Blaine, there's a guy other there!" Kurt said as he stood up and tugging on his jeans.

"Who?"

"I don't know Blaine; I was too embarrassed to ask as I was in my underwear!" Kurt snapped.

"You look really cute in just your underwear, even cuter with no clothes at all," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer to the bed.

"Blaine!" Kurt whined as Blaine pulled him into a kiss and then gently hit his arse as he bent down to get his underwear and jeans. He then walked out of the room.

"Shane! What are you doing here?" Kurt heard Blaine asked. 'Oh, so that was Blaine's younger brother... Oh my god Blaine's younger brother had seen him in his underwear', Kurt thought to himself.

"I came to stay a couple of days with you, if you don't mind but I guess you have company over,"

"It's okay Shane that was Kurt, his ..." Blaine stopped, 'what was Kurt to him... Boyfriend, friend, lover?'

"His your...?" Shane asked a bit confused.

"Let's just say it's complicated," Blaine said with a small smile.

"Well, can I stay? I need to talk to you about something very important." Shane said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah you know where the second bedroom is, I'll be back in a second," Blaine said as he walked back to where Kurt was sitting on the bed fully dressed.

"I should be going, give you some time with your brother," Kurt said as he stood up. Blaine walked towards Kurt.

"Really, I was hoping you would stay a little bit longer," Blaine said as he kissed along Kurt's jaw.

"You know you get really clingy after sex," Kurt said with a small breathless laugh.

"Nope," Blaine said as he continued to kiss along Kurt's jaw.

"You do, I mean I nearly called for the Jaws of Life to get me out of your arms earlier," Kurt added

"I have a solution for that," Blaine said pulling away

"What," Kurt said as his eyes watched Blaine's every movement

"You shouldn't have left them," He said with a small smirk.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Smart ass," Kurt said

"It's okay I totally understand why you would have missed that," Blaine said with a laugh

"I really should go," Kurt said as he placed his hand on Blaine's cheek.

"I wish you could stay," Blaine whispered to Kurt

"Same here but my dad isn't really happy with me running off with a boy I have only just met," He said as he pulled Blaine close and hugged him.

"Least his happy with you," Blaine mumbled under his breath.

"I have to go, I really do," Kurt said with a small sad face. "Mercedes is gonna be here in like 10 minutes and I promised her I would be out front waiting for her" Kurt said even though he was the one pulling Blaine closer.

"Well than you'll have to let go," Blaine said laughing.

"I don't want to; can I pack you in my bag and bring you home?" Kurt said as he pulled out his bottom lip like a little child.

"We tried that and your dad walked in on us," Blaine said as his fingers run up and down Blaine's arm.

"Damn dad!" Kurt said with a laugh. "Okay I'm going, I'll see you tomorrow... oh no I won't cause its Saturday tomorrow!"

"You will see me tomorrow, how about lunch and you can meet my brother officially and fully clothed?" Blaine said with a smirk, "But it's you Hummel you have to make an expression that says with you forever," Blaine said with a laugh.

After another 10 minutes of talking, Kurt finally left the apartment and went downstairs to find Mercedes in her car walking the door like a hawk for Kurt. Kurt opened the door and got into the car.

"So...?" Mercedes said with a knowing smile.

"Yes it was great! He has ruined all men for me!" Kurt said as he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh I so knew he would white boy!" Mercedes said as she drove off.


	9. Epiphanies, Lunches and Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt hadn't notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

"Okay spill you've been sitting there quietly for 5 minutes, I'm worried" Mercedes said with a concerned look on her face.

"I just embarrassed myself in [front](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/9/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) of Blaine's brother," Kurt said laughing to himself.

"How?" Mercedes said as she glanced at him.

"I was standing in Blaine's lounge room in just my underwear!" Kurt said though laughing, "And now I'm going to have lunch with him tomorrow,"

"You have to make a great first expression don't you!" Mercedes said laughing with Kurt.

"Oh god, and when I went to wake Blaine up, he wanted to go for a second [round](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/9/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy)," Kurt said still laughing. Mercedes had to pull over the car as she was laughing too hard.

"Oh I'm sorry white boy but that is funny," Mercedes said

"Great!" Kurt said as he looked at the window. "And now I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow!"

* * *

Blaine walked into the second bedroom, where Shane sat on the bed with his earphones in. Blaine tapped Shane on the shoulder. Shane jumped and then started laughing. "Finished already?" Shane said with a wicked smirk.

"Oh no dude, I wouldn't!" Blaine said as he sat next to his brother. "Not with you in here!"

"Really?" Shane said looking at his brother.

"Okay, what's wrong? Why did you turn up early and why did you miss half your school day?" Blaine asked worried

"I could ask the same thing but I guess I met the reason why!" Shane said laughing, he stopped when he saw his brother giving him the death stare.

"Okay, okay. I'm having boy troubles..." Blaine immediately stood up, "No, no, not like that. I like this guy but I don't think he swings my way and I'm head over heels in love with him," Shane said as he flopped back on the bed.

"Ooohhh," Blaine said looking at his brother. "How bad?"

"Really bad, like I can't help but stare at him, when I'm sure his not looking but I get caught up he ends up catching me staring," Shane said as he was looking at the ceiling.

"Ouch, you got bitten hard!" Blaine said as he slapped Shane's knee.

"I would say the same thing for you," Shane muttered under his breathe

"What did you say?" Blaine said turning to look at his brother.

"Nothing, just how am I supposed to live there and see him every day and just forget how I feel about him," Shane said as he sat up.

"Why do you have to forget about your feelings... You know what it might be more helpful if you tell me who you like than I can give you the best piece of advice," Blaine said staring at his brother.

"Okay but you can't tell anyone!" Shane said holding out his pinkie.

"Really?" Blaine said trying to hide his laughter, Shane just raised his eyebrow.

"Don't do that you remind me of Kurt, when you do that" Blaine said as he linked his pinkie with his brothers.

"Okay it's Reed!" Shane said as he pulled a pillow over his face.

"Reed as Reed Van Kamp?" Blaine said with his mouth on the floor.

"Yes!" Shane yelled back but it came out more of a mumbled yes, because of the pillow on his face.

"Is Reed even...?" Blaine asked, he thought back to the strawberry blonde. "So that's why you transferred from that Dance school. How long have you liked him," Blaine said as everything clicked. Why his brother had been so exciting about visiting him at Dalton, why he didn't want to leave.

"A while," Shane mumbled.

"How long is awhile cause it could be days, weeks, months?" Blaine said as he poked his brother.

"The latter," Shane said as he pulled the pillow closer to his face.

"Oh... that sucks!" Blaine said as he tried to think of something else to say.

Shane pulled off the pillow and looked at Blaine, "How did you tell Kurt you liked him?" Shane asked.

"Well, no I'm not telling you as you will not use it on poor Reed!" Blaine said standing up

"Oh so this whole new dress code isn't just an act, You wear it too school?" Shane said looking at Blaine. Blaine just shook his head and walked out of the room.

"Oh my god, You've changed. Are you like the bad boy now?" Shane said as he walked out of the room, with the pillow clutched to his chest.

"No, well sort of," Blaine said as he pulled out a can of diet coke from the fridge.

"What do you mean sort of, do you mean those phone calls dad get from school are real?" Shane said as he watched Blaine, Blaine just shrugged and took a mouth full of drink.

"You mean the crude comments and everything, you're putting on an act!" Shane pointed his finger at Blaine.

"Well if dad thinks I'm a bad influence on you, I thought I would act the way he thinks I am!" Blaine said as his voice started to rise.

"So you mean the whole 'I'm Blaine Anderson, the bad boy' got you Kurt?" Shane asked

"No, I don't have Kurt!" Blaine said looking at his brother.

"Yes you do! And you secretly are liking it! You like him!" Shane said jumping up and down.

"Shane! Stop that!" Blaine said getting angrier with his brother.

"Oh come off it, you said I had it bad. You got it worse, Did you leaned him Alice in wonderland yet?" Shane asked, Blaine ducked his head and looked in the opposite direction. "Oh my god you did! You're in love! You love Kurt!" Shane said as he danced around Blaine. "Blaine and Kurt sitting in the tree, K ...I...S...S...I...N...G, first comes love second comes marriage and then a baby!" Shane said as he laughed.

"SHANE!" Blaine yelled. Shane stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Blaine.

"Look, do you want advice on your love life or not?" Blaine asked.

"Okay but I want to help you with yours too," Shane said sitting on the couch and pulling the pillow close to him.

"Okay for one, the pillow?" Blaine said looking at the pillow.

"When we were studying he fell asleep on it and it still smells like him," Shane said with a goofy smile.

Blaine shook his head and looked at his brother, "Don't mention that to anyone it's a bit creepy," Shane nodded.

"Second, You need to ask Reed if he is gay, otherwise you will be wasting your time," Blaine said with a soft smile. Shane nodded again, as if he was printing this information on his brain.

"Then you should figure out if you want to make the next move, and what your next move will be," Blaine said with a smile.

Blaine and Shane talked for another hour, discussing ways that Shane could show Reed his affections. When the conversation ending because both boys were hungry. Blaine started to cook dinner. After such a long day trying to control Shane and his lovesick pillow. Blaine climbed in bed, pulling the covers over his head. Blaine closed his eyes; Blaine had to laugh about Shane and his pillow. Why would he be so obsessed with a pillow that smelt like the guy he liked? Blaine turned his head into the pillow and took a deep breath to relax, when he smelt something familiar and vanilla-y. It smelt like Kurt, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He bolted right up in bed, and pulled the cover off his head. "Oh god, my brother was right! I'm like my brother!" Blaine whispered to himself as he falls back into the pillows, pulled the cover over his face, and groaned. He was in love with one Kurt Hummel.  _This is not a bad thing!_  A voice said inside of his head.  _No just, do not act like Shane, thing before you speak or act._  The voice continued. Blaine nodded his head and let the past afternoon activities rush though his head, and calm him. He finally dozed off to a mental picture of Kurt smiling at Blaine.

* * *

The next day came early for Kurt as he woke up at 5 am and started his daily routine with just one thing on his mind. He needed to make a good impression on Shane. He finished his skin care part of his routine at 6am and was down stairs cooking breakfast for his whole family, and maybe enough for the neighbours and the neighbours' neighbours. Who was Kurt kidding his was cooking for the whole block. Burt walked into the Kitchen at 6:30, looking at his son. "Kurt, stop, Kurt, STOP!" Burt said as he looked at Kurt who turned around and looked at his father. "Are you okay kiddo, I know Finn and myself eat a lot of food but I think you cooked to much," Burt said looking at the kitchen table which was covered in food, and the island in the middle of the kitchen that was also covered in food.

"Um yeah, sorry I wasn't thinking straight," Kurt said as he stopped putting more pancake mixture into the fry pan.

"I can see this, should I be worried?" Burt asked as he went to stand by his son.

"No, um.. just had some things on my mind," Kurt said truthfully.

Just then Finn and Puck walked into the kitchen there eyes lighting up like it was Christmas! Finn took a seat and started to eat the food on the table. He had his mouth full of food and was looking what else there was. Puck glanced around the kitchen than at Kurt, then back at the table. "Um.. what's stressing you out Kurt?" Puck asked

"What do you mean Puck?" Burt asked as he glanced from Puck to Kurt.

"Well last time I heard about this, Rachel said Kurt was stressing about how to get enough money to afford the new McQueen jacket he wanted," Puck said as he sat down next to Finn.

"What do you mean last time this happened?" Burt added.

"Last time, Kurt went into meltdown in the kitchen!" Puck said as he picked up a pancake.

"Yeah, we had hundreds of cookies but I wasn't complaining," Finn chimed in.

"Kurt answer Puck question," Burt said as he passed a plate to Puck who gave it to Finn.

"Okay I have a date with Blaine today!" Kurt said as he pulled out a stool and sat down.

"Really?" Burt and Puck said together.

"Yes I am officially meeting his brother, I just want to make a good impression!" Kurt said as he picked at the fruit salad he had in front of him.

"His has a brother?" Finn asked

"Yes he does," Kurt said

"Oh wow, okay well next time try not to go overboard with the food, you will make a great first impression!" Burt said as he hugged his son.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew how we meet," Kurt mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Burt said looking at his son.

"Nothing dad, have a great day at work," Kurt said as he put on his best fake smile. His dad walked off to work, as Kurt turned to look at Puck.

"What it's true, and don't worry Finn and I will eat all of this," Puck said with a smirk

"Oh the challenge is on," Finn said with a mouth full of food.

Kurt just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen, he had the bowl of fruit salad in his hand. He walked up the stairs, and decided it was time to look at the options of clothing he could wear today.

An hour and half later, Kurt was pacing in his room, with 5 different options in front of him. He pressed number 3 on his speed dial, Mercedes answered in 5 seconds, "Okay boo, I'm on my way over," she said before hanging up, not even letting Kurt answer. Withing 10 minutes Mercedes was walking into his room.

"Show me your options boo," Mercedes said with a small smile.

He showed the outfits on the bed, she looked over them and pointed to two of them. "Try them on and I'll see what I think," She said as she started putting the other outfits away.

A couple minutes later Kurt came out with one of the options on. "I like this one better than the other one," Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Mercedes said as she sat on the bed.

"I love you 'Cedes, I don't know where I would be without you!" He said hugging her.

"Well probably still thinking about which one to wear," Mercedes said with a laugh.

Kurt checked his watch and saw that he had another hour till Blaine would be there to pick him up.

"So have you any idea, where you'll be going, maybe a biker's club or bar?" Mercedes asked as she flipped through a magazine that was sitting beside the bed.

"Well not sure, I mean I don't think we would go there but I have no clue," Kurt said from his bathroom as he styled his hair.

"And is this just lunch or are you and him going back to his house?" Mercedes said in a stage whisper making sure no one heard her.

Kurt popped his head out of the bathroom, "Once again I'm not sure, I have no clue!" Kurt said as he finally walked out of the bathroom.

"Perfection!" Mercedes said to Kurt.

"thanks 'cedes," Kurt said as he double checked in the mirror.

Blaine pulled up out front of the Hudmels' and walked down the path, he knocked on the door, and was surprised when Puck answered the door.

"Uhhh the man of the hour!" Puck yelled behind him. Finn suddenly appeared, "Good day Mr Blaine," Finn said with a smile.

Blaine awkwardly walked into the house. Finn and Puck tugged him along and pushed him in a comfortable seat.

"We should thank you," Finn said with a smirk

"Yeah we have never had a better breakfast than this morning," Puck added

"Um... I have no idea what you are talking about," Blaine said a little confused.

"Make a note, young sir, if Kurt is nervous about something or stressed his cooks, hence the best breakfast we had in awhile," Puck said as he paced back and forward in front Blaine. Blaine just nodded and tried to keep from laughing.

"Did someone knock?" Kurt said as he climbed down the stairs, Mercedes smiled as she followed him down.

"Yes we were just thanking Blaine here for the best breakfast ever," Finn said with a smirk.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt said as he kind of bounced over to Blaine and pulled him out of the chair. He kissed his cheek and pulled him towards the door.

"See ya, thanks 'cedes" Kurt said as he walked out of the house.

Kurt walked towards the road then stopped. "You own a car?" Kurt said as he turned to Blaine.

"Uh, yeah I do. How do you think I get around when its snowing?" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close and kissed him. Kurt gently placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, "EWWW!" came from direction of the car and Kurt and Blaine separated very quickly.

"My brother awaits," Blaine said as he linked hands with Kurt and walked him towards the car.

"Kurt, this is my brother Shane, Shane this is Kurt," Blaine said as he watched Kurt.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Shane" Kurt said holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you fully clothed Kurt," Shane said shaking his hand.

"Shane, what did I tell you!" Blaine said as he hit his brother.

"Sorry, I thought it would be funny," Shane said as he opened up the back door, and climbed in.

"Sorry, and we haven't even got there yet," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek. Kurt was bright red, as he leaned in to Blaine's kiss.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Kurt said under his breath as Blaine opened the door for him and closed it after Kurt got in.

* * *

"So where are we heading?" Kurt asked about 10 minutes into the silent car ride.

"Well Blaine promised we would go to the biker's club!" Shane said from the back seat. Kurt turned around the see if Shane was being serious. Shane started to laugh, as he looked at Kurt.

"And you wanted to meet him," Blaine said as he had his eyes forcussed on the road. "No I thought we would go to that new restaurant, that's about a 20 minute drive from here," Blaine said as he glanced at Kurt.

"Sounds like fun, but I would have been up for that biker's club as well," Kurt said as he turned behind him and gave Shane a smirk. Shane laughed.

"I like him Blaine!" Shane added

"Looks like you have my brother's approval, and you were worried," Blaine said as he pulled into the car park of the restaurant, He got out of the car and made sure he bet Kurt to his door, and opened it for him.

"Thank you," Kurt said with a smile, a throat was cleared from behind them, and Shane glanced at him then to the door and then back at Blaine. Blaine shook his head and opened the door for Shane.

"Aww you're a prefect brother!" Shane said as he hugged Blaine very tightly. Kurt started to laugh as he watched the two starts fighting in front of him. He linked his hand with Blaine as they walked into the restaurant.

As they sat down at the restaurant, Kurt turned to Shane, as Blaine went to order the food. "What was he like when he was at Dalton?" Kurt asked

"The bad boy stuff isn't him," Shane answered

"I know, I just wanted to know what he was like," Kurt said as he glanced back at Blaine.

"You know?" Shane looked at Kurt.

"Yeah, he might put on that act but I know it isn't real. There something about him that just tells me, his not really a bad boy and I mean look at you. You are so different from him." Kurt said with a laugh.

"Well actually everyone thinks that Blaine and I are twins. We are exactly alike, the real blaine of course," Shane said

"Really? He's that hypo ?" Kurt said laughing.

"Oh no, but his like a puppy, that's how I would describe him," Shane said with another laugh

"Really, I mean I would have guessed that but his really that bad? I mean when I woke him when you came over and I should not be saying this to his brother," Kurt said as he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh really please continue I need knew blackmail material," Shane said trying to pull Kurt's face out of his hands.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked with a small confused look on his face.

"Nothing," Kurt said as he linked his had with Blaine's.

"Kurt was giving me new material to blackmail you with," Shane said as he took a sip of his drink. Kurt stumped his foot, on Shane's under the table. We cause Shane to choke on his drink.

"I hope you die!" Kurt said in a whisper as people started to look at them.

Blaine started to laugh, as he leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Really what were you telling him?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt turned a bright shade of red, as he played with Blaine's hand.

"Awwwww..." Shane said as he watched the two, "You look like a cute couple!" Suddenly Blaine stiffened, and looks at his brother.

"What it's true. You do look like a cute couple!" Shane said as he looked from Kurt to Blaine.

"Thanks, Shane," Kurt said with a sad smile as he reached with his other hand to take a sip of his drink.

"So Shane, did you get a response from Reed yet?" Blaine asked trying to change the topic.

"Um, no not yet," Shane said as he shrunk in his chair.

"Who's reed?" Kurt asked as he looked between Shane and Blaine.

"Shane's new love," Blaine said with a smile

"Oh, and is she beautiful?" Kurt asked looking at Shane,

"He is," Shane answered

"You're gay? Wow, okay my gaydar is officially broken" Kurt said with a small laugh, Blaine laugh as a shocked expression appeared on Shane's face.

"He didn't tell you then," Shane said pointing to Blaine.

"No, he hasn't told me much. Only that he has a brother, his mum stays at home, while he's dad works. Other than that, I only little bit about him," Kurt said staring at Blaine.  _'and I still love him with my whole heart'_  Kurt thought as he smiled at Blaine.

"Wow, the old Blaine would have told you his whole life story in an hour!" Shane said laughing.

"You and me Shane need to have a one on one lunch," Kurt said with a smirk as he glanced at Blaine, from the corner of his eye.

"So back to Reed!" Blaine said as he turned to Shane.

"I haven't heard from him," Shane said as he looked down at his hands.

"Have you just tried to ask him out or did you do the whole, jump than think?" Kurt said looking at Shane.

"Well maybe the second one," Shane mumbled.

"How about you decided to go to the movies with him? Ask him to hang out and then drop it into the conversation?" Kurt said as he shrugged.

"Okay, yep. We are having a one on one lunch!" Shane said as he looked from Blaine to Kurt. "If you don't mind,"

"Well it looks like I have no choice," Blaine said with a small laugh.

The lunch continued this way as Shane and Kurt were deep in conversations as Blaine watched on as he held Kurt's hand under the table. Only letting go when the meals arrive, after finishing the meals, Blaine, Shane and Kurt walked out of the restaurant, and towards the shopping centre. Shane walked in front of them looking for something he could give Reed as a present. Kurt slipped his hand into Blaine's as they walked slowly.

"You know, your brother is really nice," Kurt said as he turned to look at Blaine.

"Yeah, but he gets on your nerves!" Blaine said as he watched his brother.

"Nah, I just think you have to get used to him,"

"Really and I'm not used to him?" Blaine asked

"No you are but you need to spend more time with him, turn off all these bad boy image and just be a big brother," Kurt said as they walked slowly.

"So if I turn off all this bad boy image, would you still hang around?" Blaine asked as he stopped Kurt and looked at him in his eyes.

"Yes, I'd be here till you tell me to go away," Kurt said with a smirk

"I love you," Blaine let slip, he stiffen as soon as he heard himself say it. He looked at Kurt, waiting for his response.


	10. Dalton, Heartbreaks, and Sound of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt hadn't notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

_Previously on Oh Bad Boy, My Bad Boy: "I love you," Blaine let slip, he stiffens as soon as he heard himself say it. He looked at Kurt, waiting for his response._

Kurt stared at Blaine, not sure if he heard him properly. "Huh?" Kurt said after a couple of minutes.

"I love you," Blaine repeated, with a small smile.

"You love me?" Kurt looked shocked as he tried to understand what just happened. "So I heard you right?" he added

"I hope so, if you want I can yell it, if that makes it feel more real?" Blaine tried to joke, a small laugh escaped his lips.

"Are you sure, I mean you're not saying it cause it would be a funny thing to say or you think you need to say it?" Kurt asked, making sure Blaine meant it.

"Yes, I truly mean it," Blaine turned away from Kurt and yelled "I AM IN LOVE WITH KURT HUMMEL," a couple people in the shopping mall looked at the couple, and Kurt turned a bright [pink](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/10/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy), he grabbed Blaine's arm and turned him towards him, he took his face between his hands, kissing him. "I love you too," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. Blaine's famous smirk appeared on his lips, as he pulled Kurt closer, resting his hands on Kurt's hips.

"I think you should go help my brother with his [choice](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/10/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) of presents, because Reed reminds me off you. Plus Shane is awful when it comes to picking out presents," Blaine said laughing.

"Well then you should join us and take some hints," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine along with him as they tracked down Shane.

* * *

The boys all travelled back to Blaine's apartment. When walking in Shane gather up his things, "Look, I know you guys what time to yourself. So I was thinking about spending the night at Dalton. I'll come around for breakfast tomorrow, and I will knock," Shane said before Blaine had a [chance](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/10/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) to reply Shane was out the door, running downstairs.

"Well since we have the apartment to ourselves, we should use this time to our advantage," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close. "And I did mean what I said before Kurt. I love you," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's mouth, and then trailed a line of kissed down kissed jaw line to his ear.

"Well if you say so Mr Anderson," Kurt whispered, as he shivered from the breathe ghosting over his skin.

"Follow me, Mr Hummel," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt towards the bedroom. Kurt laughed, when Blaine pushed him onto the bed,

"You love to be in control don't you?" Kurt said as he flipped Blaine, and now was straddling his hips. "But I feel you might love being under someone!" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear as he whimpered.

"Anything you want!" Blaine gasped as he felt Kurt's hands slip under his shirt. Kurt pulled Blaine's shirt off, and open mouth kissed his way down to Blaine's jeans. He softly brushed his lips over the hem of the jeans, and Blaine took a shallow breath. Kurt looked up to Blaine threw his eyelashes, and a smirk appeared on his face. He very slowly (painfully slowly, if you asked Blaine) unzipped his jeans and ghosted his lips over the outline of Blaine's member in his underwear. Blaine dug his fingers into the sheets beneath him, his head rolling back into the pillow. Kurt slowly let his fingers slip under the hem of Blaine's underwear and pulled it down.

"Stop teasing!" Blaine growled, as his eyes opened up. That growl did something to Kurt as he pulled off and throwing it somewhere on the ground. Kurt looked at Blaine's member, and smirked. Kurt could see he was painfully hard. Kurt leaned in, and took hold of the base of Blaine's cock, and licked the tip, before taking Blaine all in his mouth, and running his tongue along the underside of Blaine's cock. A loud moan escaped Blaine's lips before he tried to stop it. Kurt chuckled around Blaine, which cause Blaine's hip to thrust forward and Kurt took that as he was doing something right. As he bobbed up and down, picking up the pace. Blaine tugged on Kurt's hair and Kurt pulled of Blaine with a loud pop.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked innocently as he crawled back up to Blaine.

"Nothing but if you kept going I would have need a break before we continued," Blaine said as he tried to even out his breathes, "Plus you have too many clothes on," Blaine said as he flipped Kurt and started to pull of his shirt.

"Somebody is eager!" Kurt said laughing as he help Blaine pull of his shirt.

"Yeah, well would you like to explain how you got so good at giving head," Blaine said as he crawled down and started undoing Kurt's jeans.

"Well, those lollipops are one helpful...OH!..thing.." Kurt said as Blaine palmed in though his jeans.

"So somebody has been practising I take it?" Blaine said as he started to pull down Kurt's jeans. Kurt just nodded his head; he did not quite trust his voice now. As Blaine slipped off Kurt's jeans, he noticed that Blaine had gone commando that day, a low growl came from Blaine, and another small chuckle.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice but I can't wear underwear when I where this," Kurt said as he looked down at Blaine. Suddenly Blaine licked his underside of Kurt, and Kurt squealed. Blaine attacked Kurt's cock, feverishly as he was suddenly very turned on now. It was Kurt's turn to grab the sheets as he felt himself getting so close, and his breathing became very shallow. Blaine pulled off with a pop, and leaned over Kurt grabbing out lube and a condom out of the drawer. "Good boy," Kurt mumbled as he watched Blaine.

Blaine laughed as he went back to being in between Kurt's legs. He lightly kissed Kurt's inner thigh as he pop the cap of the lube and squeezed some on his fingers. Slowly circling Kurt's entrance, a sharp intake of breathe from Kurt, Blaine knows his doing it right. He slowly pushes pass the first ring of muscles and Kurt hisses from the pain, but Blaine starts to stroke Kurt's cock to distract him for the pain. "More," Kurt moaned as the feeling of pain turned to pleasure.

Blaine added another finger and kept stroking Kurt, soon Kurt was asking for more, his breathing becoming more and more shallow as Blaine adding more fingers.

"Oh god...I...need you... now...BLAINE!" Kurt screamed as he like he couldn't handle anymore.

Blaine quickly slid the condom on, and placed himself at Kurt's entrance, but before he pushed in, Kurt flipped them both and was now straddling Blaine.

"I want to try something," Kurt said with a small smirk, as he aligned Blaine at his entrance, and slowly lowered himself onto Blaine. Blaine moaned as he tried not to thrust upwards. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders as he felt himself fill up with Blaine. His eyes closed as he finally had all of Blaine in him. A small sigh escaped out of his mouth, as he rolled his hips once, and Blaine yanked him down to meet his lips and kissed him as Kurt rolled his hips again. Blaine sucked on Kurt's tongue, as the he tried to tell Kurt that rolling his hips was amazing feeling. Kurt slowly lifted himself and sunk back down onto Blaine. Both boys moaned as Kurt started slowly going up and down, hitting his prostate every time, he threw his head back, as the pleasure took over. Blaine watch as Kurt took over everything. He thrust up when Kurt sunk back down on him. The sight was utterly amazing and beautiful at the same time. "I love you," Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt forward and sucked on collar bone, "I...Love...you...too," Kurt said between moans, "Won't ...last...much..longer..." he added.

"Then come," Blaine said as he thrusted harder into Kurt, causing kurt to moan very loudly. A couple more thrust and Kurt was coming between him and Blaine. Blaine stroked Kurt threw his orgasm. Kurt collapsed onto Blaine, as Blaine was coming in Kurt. The both laid there while they waited for their breathes to become normal.

Blaine slowly rolled Kurt to the side to pull out of him, and throw the condom out. He came back to the bed, and pulled the covers over Kurt and kissed his forehand.

"Well the sex ever get dull?" Kurt joked as he pulled himself closer to Blaine.

"I hope not," Blaine whispered, as Kurt closed his eyes. "When do you have to be home?" Blaine asked.

"seven o'clock, what time is it?" Kurt mumbled.

"Nearly five-thirty, sleep I will wake you up," Blaine whispered as he brushed some of Kurt's bangs out of his face.

"Sounds good," Kurt mumbled as he fell asleep. Blaine laid there and watch Kurt sleep, he couldn't believe such a beautiful person could love him, yet here he was. Blaine placed one more kiss to Kurt's fore head, a small smile appeared on the face of the boy in his arms. He knew he was in heaven and he didn't care what anybody else said.

* * *

True to his word, Blaine woke him up at six-thirty, with soft kissing across his face. Kurt laughed as he opened his eyes, to the beautiful boy above him. They shared a shower, before Kurt had to regretfully leave. Blaine drove Kurt home; they kissed in the car until the clock said one minute to seven. Kurt dragged himself out of the car and walked into the house. He smiled to his family as he walked up to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed, with a giant smile on his face. Then he pulled out his phone, called Mercedes, and told her about everything, she screamed on the end of the phone when Kurt told her that Blaine said he loved Kurt. The two talked until Kurt had to go downstairs and have dinner. Finn waked Kurt as he hummed as he helped Carole getting dinner on the table. Kurt spent the rest of the night with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

The rest of the week was a happy time for Blaine and Kurt who stole kisses in the hall when nobody was watching, and holding hands under the table in all their classes. Blaine always had an arm around Kurt in a protective manor. When Friday came around, Kurt was sitting in the lunch room and was planning his weekends, when Kurt turned to Blaine kissing him on the check.

"Are you free this weekend, I was hoping you could come over and officially meet my dad!"

"I can't, not this weekend, I'm busy," Blaine said with a half smile.

"Oh okay, what have you got planned?" Kurt asked a bit sad.

"I just want to spend some time with Shane, I promise once i get sick of him we can spend the rest of the weekend together," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Oh okay," Kurt nodded as he turned back to Mercedes. Kurt knew there was something that Blaine wasn't telling him. but Kurt had to trust Blaine, and he did trust Blaine.

Mercedes leaned over and whispered in Kurt's ear, "Well since your free, do you feel like a field trip with Rachel and me?" Mercedes' smirk appeared on her face. Kurt just nodded as he turned back to look at Blaine, who was in a deep conversation with Puck.

When lunch finished, Mercedes pulled Kurt aside and pulled him into the music room. "Okay white boy, we are going on a field trip to Dalton. I wanna know where your boy came from!" Mercedes said. Rachel nodded as she glanced between Kurt and Mercedes.

"We leave 8am on Saturday morning and are hopeful we can be back by 5 in the afternoon," Rachel said with a smile.

"okay, sounds like fun," Kurt nodded, he did want to know where Shane goes to school and where Blaine went before coming here.

"Okay well if anyone asks, you are thinking about transferring," Rachel said with a smirk.

"Okay okay, well I will see you tomorrow," Kurt said as he walked out of the classroom and into his class.

* * *

Kurt met up with Mercedes and Rachel at Mercedes house, and they both drove the 2 hours drive to Dalton. Once they pulled into the car park, Kurt got out of the car and looked around the campus. He was amazed at the grounds. Mercedes linked her arm with Kurt and pulled him along. "He left here to come to our school," Rachel said with a surprised look.

"I know, come on," Mercedes said as she pulled both of them into the front door. A bunch of guys run past the group, Rachel called out, "Hey where are you guys going?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"One of our old warblers are back, He's gonna sing," they said with a smile.

"You guys wanna see?" one of the boys asked.

"Yeah of course!" Kurt said as he walked towards the boys. The boys lead them to a room, where a bunch of guys in normal clothes were laughing and joking.

Suddenly the room erupted in applause as a group of boys were at the front of the others. Suddenly Kurt spotted a mop of curly brown hair and his heart stopped. Kurt pinched Mercedes.

"We have to go!" Kurt whispered,

"Why?" Rachel asked

"Cause Blaine is here!" Kurt whispered back as he saw Blaine laughing and hugging some of the guys.

"Oh no!" Mercedes said as she tried to turn and get out but they were blocked in by other students.

"We have to stay!" Rachel said as they watched some of the boys started to sing, Kurt knew that tune and then Blaine was out front of the group.

_You think I'm pretty_ _  
_ _Without any make-up on_ _  
_ _You think I'm funny_ _  
_ _When I tell the punch line wrong_ _  
_ _I know you get me_ _  
_ _So I let my walls come down_ _  
_ _Down..._

_Before you met me_ _  
_ _I was alright_ _  
_ _But things were kinda heavy_ _  
_ _You brought me to life_ _  
_ _Now every February_ _  
_ _You'll be my Valentine,_ _  
_ _Valentine..._

_Let's go all the way tonight_ _  
_ _No regrets, just love_ _  
_ _We can dance until we die_ _  
_ _You and I_ _  
_ _We'll be young forever_

_You make me_ _  
_ _Feel like_ _  
_ _I'm living a Teenage Dream_ _  
_ _The way you turn me on_ _  
_ _I can't sleep_ _  
_ _Let's run away_ _  
_ _And don't ever look back_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_ _  
_ _When you look at me_ _  
_ _Just one touch_ _  
_ _Now baby I believe_ _  
_ _This is real_ _  
_ _So take a chance_ _  
_ _And don't ever look back_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

The boys in the room where dancing along with the boys, and Kurt just stared at Blaine, how could he never knew that his boyfriend could sing, and be sex on legs when he sang. Kurt swayed with the girls as he watched his boyfriend dance around. She glanced around the room to spot Shane, trying to get a smaller strawberry-blonde boy off the lounge. He finally got the boy to stand and started to dance with him. Kurt guessed that the boy must have been Reed. As Shane spun Reed, Reed tripped over his foot and Shane caught him in his arms. Reed turned a bright pink colour, as he was being held close to Shane.

_We drove to Cali_ _  
_ _And got drunk on the beach_ _  
_ _Got a motel and_ _  
_ _Built a fort out of sheets_ _  
_ _I finally found you_ _  
_ _My missing puzzle piece_ _  
_ _I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_ _  
_ _No regrets, just love_ _  
_ _We can dance until we die_ _  
_ _You and I_ _  
_ _We'll be young forever_

_You make me_ _  
_ _Feel like_ _  
_ _I'm living a Teenage Dream_ _  
_ _The way you turn me on_ _  
_ _I can't sleep_ _  
_ _Let's run away_ _  
_ _And don't ever look back_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_ _  
_ _When you look at me_ _  
_ _Just one touch_ _  
_ _Now baby I believe_ _  
_ _This is real_ _  
_ _So take a chance_ _  
_ _And don't ever look back_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

_Continue (FAST!)_

_I might get your heart racing_ _  
_ _In my skin-tights jeans_ _  
_ _Be your Teenage Dream tonight_ _  
_ _Let you put your hands on me_ _  
_ _In my skin-tight jeans_ _  
_ _Be your Teenage Dream tonight_ _  
_ _Toninght,tonight,tonight,_ _  
_ _Tonight,tonight,tonight_

_Yoooouuu..._ _  
_ _You make me_ _  
_ _Feel like_ _  
_ _I'm livin' a Teenage Dream_ _  
_ _The way you turn me on_ _  
_ _I can't sleep_ _  
_ _Let's run away_ _  
_ _And don't ever look back_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_ _  
_ _No..._

_My heart stops_ _  
_ _When you look at me_ _  
_ _Just one touch_ _  
_ _Now baby I believe_ _  
_ _This is real_ _  
_ _So take a chance_ _  
_ _And don't ever look back_ _  
_ _Don't ever look back_

_Continue (FAST!)_

_I might get your heart racing_ _  
_ _In my skin tights jeans_ _  
_ _Be your Teenage Dream tonight_ _  
_ _Let you put your hands on me_ _  
_ _In my skin-tight jeans_ _  
_ _Be your Teenage Dream tonight_ _  
_ _Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

When the song finished the whole room cheered and Kurt joined in cheering him on, and then Blaine found Kurt in the audience and his face fell. Kurt felt the happiness swan dive out of him. That look that Blaine was giving him was frightening him. He knew that something was gonna happen, and he just wanted to go back to the weekend before hand. Blaine made his way towards Kurt and Shane spotted Kurt in the crowd. He went to wave but Shane saw Blaine's face, and tried to push his way towards them both.

"Hey Kurt!" Shane said pulling Kurt close for a hug, "Blaine didn't say you would be here, don't get me wrong your welcome here any time," Shane added with a laugh

"I didn't know Blaine would be here, Mercedes and Rachel wanted to go on a road trip," Kurt said with his eyes on Blaine. Blaine kept the same expression on his face, something was unnerving about Blaine with no facial expression.

"I need to talk to Kurt," Blaine said as he walked out of the room and Kurt followed him. Blaine stopped in a little hallway.

"What are you doing here Kurt? And not the little bull story you just said," Blaine said looking at Kurt

"I told you the truth Blaine, road trip," Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"I don't believe you Kurt! I trusted you, I needed some time with my brother and you turn up here!" Blaine started to raise his voice.

"I just wanted to know what your last school was like Blaine! You can't blame me okay," Kurt yelled back, he didn't know why Blaine was acting like this.

"I can, you could have said no to Rachel and Mercedes but here you are!" Blaine was very close to yelling at Kurt.

"Well it isn't my fault Blaine! I barely know anything about you! You keep yourself so closed up, I love you and I want to know all about you, I care about you Blaine!" Kurt was on the edge of crying and he could feel the tears in his eyes.

"And I trusted you, I told you where I was going, and yet your here!" Blaine yelled.

"OH MY GOD BLAINE GET OVER IT!" Kurt yelled as the tears started to come, and start to full down his cheek.

"Look I knew this wouldn't work out, we're just too different, I think we should just end it now before it goes any further," Blaine said calmly as he played with his hands.

"What?" Kurt said as his voice went higher.

"Look who are we kidding Kurt, we might be having fun but I think we should stop seeing each other. I mean we're fighting now, and we've only been going out for a couple of days,"

"So Blaine, couples fight! We can get through this, just please let's work through this!" Kurt said as he took a step forward, Blaine took a step back, out of Kurt's reach.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked at him.

"I mean it Kurt, we're too different I think we should call it quits." Blaine looked at Kurt in the eyes. "You told me that you would stick around until I didn't want you around"

"You're saying you don't want me around?"Kurt said as more tears fell. Blaine just nodded. "Fine, I promised that, so I guess I'll see you around school," Kurt said with a sad smile

"yeah," Blaine nodded.

Kurt walked back to the room and saw only a couple of boys running to look like there weren't listening to the conversation. Mercedes and Rachel looked at Kurt, "Let's go," Kurt said as he walked out of the school, Mercedes and Rachel followed.

The drive back to Kurt's house, was silent. Kurt willed the tears that had been following with Blaine to stop and wait till he could cry by himself. When they arrived, Kurt didn't say goodbye, he ran up to his room and locked the door. He pulled off his shoes and climbed under the covers, once the covers were over him, the tears came quickly. The sobs shook his whole body. He wished he could go back last weekend, and be in Blaine's arm where everything was fine and happy. He curled himself around a pillow, it was like the whole world had stopped, and he couldn't handle it.

* * *

Blaine unlocked the door to his apartment throwing his shoes off and walking towards his bed. Throwing his shirt on the floor and crawling under the covers of his bed. He knew that Kurt didn't know he would be at Dalton but he had to protect Kurt from that world. He felt so weird knowing that Kurt and him wasn't dating anymore. It felt like this whole other part of him was missing. He closed his eyes, and could still smell Kurt on his pillows, it soothes him for a couple of minutes until he realizes it might be the last time he ever smells it. He closed his eyes and visions of Kurt followed him into his dream world.

* * *

Kurt did surface from his room, until Burt threaten to break down the door, on Sunday night. Kurt opened the door, and stared at his dad. Burt could see his eyes were red, and it looked like he hadn't slept a wink of sleep. "What's wrong Kurt?" Burt asked with a sort of half smile.

"Nothing dad, I just want to go back to sleep!" Kurt snapped looking at his dad. Burt just nodded, and Kurt closed his door again and climbed back into bed.

Burt walked downstairs and shook his head.

"Still not talking?" Carole asked looking worried

"Nope," Burt said as he took a seat, Puck looked to Burt.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"Not sure, he went out Saturday morning and came back that afternoon, he looked like he had been crying. He hasn't eaten or slept since he came home," Burt said with a sigh

"Has it to do with Blaine?" Puck asked a bit confused.

"Not sure?" Burt said as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"I have to go!" Puck said getting up.

"Oh Noah, aren't you staying for dinner, I cooked some for you," Carole asked

"I need to see a friend," Puck said as he grabbed his coat.

"Well bring your friend as well," Carole said with a smile. Puck nodded as he walked out of the house and too his car.

It only took Puck 10 minutes to get to Blaine's house, he buzzed the apartment. "Hello?" a voice asked.

"It's Puck!" Puck said to the speak, he then heard a buzz of the door unlocking. He climbed the stairs two at a time and knocked on the door. A unshaven Blaine answered the door.

"What Puck?" he said he wasn't really in the mood to talk to Puck. Puck pushed passed Blaine and into the apartment.

"Dude what happened to your apartment?" Puck asked looking at apartment. The apartment was a complete mess, there was food wraps of junk food everyone, and Sound of Music was playing on the tv.

"Can I help you Puck?" Blaine said with a monotone

"So it does have something to do with you," Puck said looking at Blaine.

"What has to do with me?" Blaine asked looking slightly confused.

"Kurt hasn't left his room since coming home yesterday, and your apartment like this, What happened dude?" Puck as looking at Blaine.


	11. Messy rooms, feelings and Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt hadn't notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter
> 
> Warning:
> 
> Okay Guys this Chapter comes with a warning! A suicide is mention in this chapter; I will try not going into full detail, as it might upset some people. However, it is mention, and I wish I did not have to mention it but it's crucial to Blaine's character that you guys know about it.
> 
> This Chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Alex Grint (Mr Hollywood), hence the name of the character. Alex committed suicide just over a year ago because he was being bullied because he was gay. I was I could say that it happened in High school but no it happened in University. Therefore, this is to you my daring angel Alex. I hope you're having fun watching this

Puck sat across from Blaine. They had been staring at each other for half an hour now.

Blaine played with his hands, as If he was trying to get the right words to come out. Puck trying to do the same thing. He knew he had to be careful as Blaine could shut down even more than he was. This had reminded him of the time where he nearly [lost](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/11/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) Quinn. He had been so close to losing her. But he had pulled himself together just before Quinn had said goodbye forever. Puck knew he had to get Blaine to understand this or he would too lose Kurt and Puck knew Kurt, once he got burned Kurt would be too stubborn to forgive Blaine. Puck was so deep in his thoughts that he nearly missed Blaine's look for confusion when he started to talk.

"Look Puck, Kurt and I are over. It was gonna happen sooner or later!" Blaine said as he stood suddenly and walked towards the window. "It just happened sooner than later," He added quietly.

"And yet here you are just standing around, your apartment is a mess, yet you act like nothing's wrong. I have seen this before, hell, I have done it. You pretend like nothing can hurt you but yet everything cuts you like a knife!" Puck yelled as he stood up. Puck was angry he could see Blaine trying to cover up his emotions.

"I don't understand, Puck. You have no idea what I've been through," Blaine said looking at Puck

"What have you been through? Tell me I'm all ears. I believe you and Kurt are a perfect match for each other but your too stubborn to see that!" Puck said as he watched

"Urgghh Puck why are you even here!" Blaine said as he walked towards Puck.

"Because I nearly lost what I had, and you're in the same situation as I was!" Puck yelled back.

* * *

Back at the Hudmels residence, a knock was heard at Kurt's door. "Go away!" Kurt yelled from under his covers.

"Well isn't that nice of you Mr Hummel," said a familiar voice, Kurt's head shot up and out of the covers. Looking at the younger Anderson who was leaning up against his door.

"You shouldn't be here, if Blaine finds out he will..."

"He'll thank me later," Shane answered as he walked towards Kurt. "Look I know how uptight you get about your appearance but I brought some friends over. So I'm being a really kind brother-in-law by giving you 10 minutes to either fix yourself up or I'll tell them to come up," Shane said smiling.

"Brother-in-law? Shane, Blaine broke up with me so that is never happening so we're just friends!" Kurt said staring at Shane.

"Please, once this is over, you'll be all over each other again!" Shane said laughing. "8 minutes to go!" Shane called as he walked out of the room. Kurt jumped over the bed and quickly tried to get rid of the red rimmed eyes he was currently had. He tried his best, but gave up after awhile and run back to his bed. Shane joined him a couple minutes later followed by the strawberry blonde boy from yesterday.

"Kurt this is Reed, Reed this is the famous Kurt," Shane said pointing to Reed.

"Nice to finally meet you," Kurt said holding out his hand.

"Yes I know, the same goes for yourself. Shane had mentioned you a lot," Reed said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Shane softly pushed Reed further onto the bed, he caught Kurt's confused look.

"He can trip over a clear floor," Shane said laughing as he walked back to the door, and motioned to someone. "When I said I was coming over, they all said they wanted to meet you, " Shane said as a bunch of boys. "The blondes are Evan and Ethan, the Asian is Wes and the guy next to him is David," As Shane said their names, he pointed to it one of them. "Dwight's the one trying to put salt in front of your room and Charlie is one, trying to stop him. And the Tweedles," Shane started

"Evan and Ethan," Reed whispered when he saw Kurt's face.

"Are setting up a computer so Han, can be here too," Shane said with a smile. All the boys gather around Kurt's bed. Kurt took in all the boys features, and then it clicked, "I saw you guys perform with Blaine!" Kurt said as he looked at everyone one of them.

"Yeah, we're all in the warblers," Reed said with a laugh

" except me!" a voice called from the computer. Kurt glanced over to the computer. A boy sat behind the screen, smiling.

"And me, but I'm only here to keep an eye on those two," the boy called Charlie said pointing to the twins. The twins had an identical smirk on their faces.

"So why are you all here?" Kurt asked slightly confused.

"Blaine won't tell you this but I thought you had a right to know," Shane said from his spot next to Reed on the bed.

"When Blaine was at Dalton. He had a close friend," Reed started.

"Well he was a friend to us all, the craziest one. Worst than the Tweedles," Han chimed in

"And that's saying something!" Charlie said for his seat on the couch.

"And he was the one that help Blaine through coming out to our father, he was Blaine's best friend." Shane added. "His name was Alex, he was the same year as Blaine, and they met the first day at Dalton. Blaine had gotten lost in the halls of Dalton, and Alex spotted him. Alex helped him to his face class." Shane stopped for a breath. "He helped Blaine get used to Dalton, and Windsor house too,"

"Which you need help to understand, Windsor is crazy!" Charlie added.

"Shut up Charlie!" Han said from the computer, "Shane's telling a story!" he added. A small laugh came from Shane.

"Well the two became so close, and well back at Dalton we have a zero-bullying zone, but it still happened. It doesn't now thanks to the prefects, but back then the seniors used the rules as guide lines rather than actual rules. Anyway Alex was out and proud about his sexuality, he was fine that everybody knew. That was something Blaine admired in Alex. Blaine knew some people would kind of trade remarks about Alex but Alex would always just shake them off. However in Blaine's sophomore year, the bullying on Alex got worse. Of course, no one knew. Alex kept it to himself. We never knew he was being bullied as bad as it was. One day, Blaine went to Alex's room, he knocked and he did not know why Alex had missed first period. Blaine just thought he was sleeping in. So when Alex didn't answer Blaine opened the door. He found Alex, he had committed suicide, the night before. I don't know how and I prefer not to know, as I wanted to remember Alex the way he was. However, he left some letters, for Blaine to deliver to certain people. One of course to Blaine, one to his parents and one to his tormenters. When the funeral came around Blaine didn't go, couldn't stand to go." Shane said nodding. Kurt had cover his mouth with his hands. He couldn't image how Blaine had taken it, but he suddenly understood why Blaine wanted to go back to Dalton alone. He didn't want to seem weak to Kurt.

"One thing that hurt Blaine the most was that his boyfriend of the time was one of the bully's." Shane said shaking his head. "He was taking out his stress of being gay himself out on Alex. Everything his father told him, he would say to Alex about being gay," Kurt gasped as he couldn't image how Blaine would have felt. "Blaine just shut down after that, one of the most important people that he loved dearly had been taken away from him, by his own boyfriend. Months after Alex's funeral, Blaine barely spoke. He would just wonder around. All the life was gone from him".

"Why did Blaine leave?" Kurt asked looking at Shane.

"He got kicked out for fighting, he king hit, the guys who had bullied Alex." Shane said with a half a laugh. "He wanted someone to pay for bullying Alex," Shane nodded. Kurt was shaking as he thought about Blaine. "He snapped one day and starting throwing punches, and one of the teachers saw him. He was expelled from Dalton."

All Kurt could do was nod, "Blaine has been really quiet ever since, never truly himself after what happened. However, you walked into the picture, and he was smiling, and he wanted to come and visit us at Dalton. Everything was looking back to normal," Shane started.

"And then I suddenly turned up at Dalton and ruined it," Kurt whispered.

"No you didn't," Evan started

" Blaine just shut down again," Ethan finished. Kurt just nodded, he really didn't know Blaine that well and it was all starting to sink in. He pulled the covers close to him.

* * *

"Look, you don't have to tell me anything but how about you come to dinner with my family. You need to stop eating this junk food!" Puck said as he stood up and looked around the apartment. "How about you go and get changed and maybe a shower and shave. I'll clean the apartment" Puck said as he slowly pushed Blaine into the bedroom.

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose," Blaine said looking back at Puck.

"Oh come on, you'll have fun and enjoy your night. Now go, we'll be just about to make it if you get in the shower now," Puck said as he closed the bedroom door, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialled a number and started to pick up the rubbish around the apartment as he talked to the person on the other end of the phone.

Blaine took his time in the shower, he closed his eyes and let the water wash away the night of no sleep and the horrible nightmares he had the night before. After getting out of the shower he shaved, letting his fingers run over the now smooth skin. Just for a second the fingers that ran over his face weren't his, but Kurt's. He shook his head and walked into the bedroom. Looked into his closet and saw that he was supposed to do washing yesterday. So he didn't have much to wear. He grabbed his jeans and a t-shirt throwing them on. He thought if Puck was tidying up out there, he might as well tidy up in here. He pulled all his dirty closes into the basket and put most of the rubbish in the bin. The final thing he did before leaving the room, was to make his bed.

He walked out of his bedroom to see Puck sitting on the couch and the whole apartment looking spotless. "Wow," Blaine said looking around.

"You get used to cleaning very quickly when your girlfriend decides to come over without telling you," Puck said laughing.

"Okay well don't we have to go?" Blaine asked.

"Yep now come on, You're gonna have the time of your life!" Puck said with a small smirk as he walked out of the apartment and down to his car. He opened it and climbed in waiting for Blaine to catch up. Blaine climbed into the track after a couple of minutes. He put his seat belt on, waiting for Puck to start the engine.

"Okay you have to promise me one thing," Puck said as he turned to Blaine.

"Okay what?" Blaine said looking at Puck.

"No matter what happens you have to be open minded," Puck said with a smirk as he started the car. It only took them about 20minutes to pull up in front of a house.

"You live in the same street as Kurt?" Blaine as confused.

"Yeah, kind of," Puck said as he hopped out of the car and started to walk down the street a bit. He turned up a familiar path. Blaine stopped at the start of the path.  
"No!" Blaine said as he went to walk away.

"You agreed to dinner with my family, the Hudmels are my family. My real family don't care , so that's why we are here," Puck said to Blaine as he pulled him into the house, and shoving him down on the couch. Finn looked up from his video game with a smirk.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Anderson," Finn said with a British accent.

"Care for some sherry," Puck continued with his British accent.

"Oh I think we might have some fresh scones in the kitchen with some strawberry jam!" Shane said as he came down the stairs.

"Shane?" Blaine stood up looking at his brother.

"Blaine!" Shane said with fake excitement as he ran over to his brother and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked his brother.

"Well I was in the neighbour and got a call to come over," Shane said smoothly too smoothly for Blaine's liking. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Just as Blaine was about to yell at his brother, Burt walked in the door, from work and saw Puck and Finn on the couch watching Blaine and another boy stand in the middle of the lounge room. If Burt had to guess, he would say Blaine and this other boy were about to have a fight in his house. He really was not in the mood for this as he was worried sick about Kurt.

"Um, good evening all," Burt said looking between the boys, in the room.

"Hello Mr H," Puck called from the couch. "This is Shane, Blaine's younger brother!" Puck said with a smirk.

"Hello Mr Hummel," Shane said holding out his hand for Burt to shake.

"Are you sure, his your brother?" Burt said taken back by Shane's manners.

"That's what I ask myself every day," Blaine muttered under his breath,

"Yes, his my older brother!" Shane said hugging Blaine again.

"Well where is Carole?" Puck asked. 

"She was called away, her sister is sick so had to head to her house to look after the kids," Burt said as he moved towards the kitchen. 

"Oh i thought she go over that," Finn asked. 

"No, she just rang while Puck was gone," Burt said as he walked into the Kitchen. 

"Okay well i go see how dinner is going, because you guys won't" Puck said as he pushed Burt out of the kitchen. "Shane go get the others, Finn can set the table and Blaine just sit down and watch some TV with Mr H," 

 Shane climbed two stairs at a time as he run upstairs, and disappeared at the top of the stairs. It was very awkward for Blaine as he sat down and watched the TV, football was on.

"Do you mind or would you like to watch something else?" Burt asked Blaine.

"No football is fine," Blaine said as he turned back to the TV.

Suddenly Shane was bouncing down the stairs with Reed and Kurt following behind. Reed and Kurt were talking about something to do with fashion. When Kurt looked up it was the same time as Blaine. Kurt stopped in his tracks and looked at Blaine. Blaine could read that look in his eyes. Blaine's heart stopped when he saw that emotion in his eyes. It was something that Blaine thought he would ever see in Kurt's eyes. It was regret, did Kurt regret meeting Blaine, and did he regret ever being with Blaine. All these questions were circling in Blaine's mind. Burt notice the two didn't look at anyone but each other. Burt noticed the way, Kurt stopped everything when he saw Blaine. Burt remembers when he used to do that for Kurt's mum. He remembered the way he could be in the middle of a conversation and everything would just go away as soon as he saw Kurt's mum. He remembered his own dad telling him he was in love. He had and he had fallen pretty deep, and he saw the exact same thing in his son. Reed tugged at Kurt and They both continued down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, Reed and Shane walked straight into the Kitchen, minutes later Puck called for Burt. Burt grumbled and walked into the kitchen to find everyone was behind the shutters that looked in on the lounge. "What are you...?" Burt tried to asked but was stopped by everybody shh-ing him.

"Hi," Blaine said as he stood up.

"Hi," Kurt said with a small smile.

"Puck invited me over for dinner; he said he was having dinner with his family. I didn't know he meant yours," Blaine said quietly

"Well Noah is normally over here every night, his part of the furniture," Kurt said with a small laugh, which did not quite reach his eyes. Kurt played with his hands not sure what to say, it shouldn't be this awkward with Blaine, but since he found out Blaine's history all he can think about was hugging Blaine and wishing sweet nothing in his ear. Telling him that he will never have to see anything like that again if he only just stayed with him.

"So..." Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"Look Blaine,"

"This is really awkward," Blaine interrupted Kurt.

"Why can't we just be friends," Kurt said with a half smile

"No," Blaine said, he couldn't just be friends with Kurt. That would hurt too much, being able to see him but not kiss him and hold him tight, like they did before. He had blown this right out of water. Kurt looked shocked, just standing there.

"Okay, sure." Kurt said nodding, his heart was breaking all over again.

"I can't just be friends with you Kurt, you mean too much too me. And I shouldn't have yelled at you. That's was stupid of me. I guess I was just full of nervous and all memories at Dalton," Blaine said all with one breath.

Kurt took a couple of steps forward and held Blaine's face in his hands. Blaine leaned in to the touch. "Don't be mad but your friends from Dalton, they came over." Kurt said as he leaned his forehead up against Blaine's. "They told me about Alex," Kurt whispered. A small tear ran down Blaine's cheek. "I am so sorry, Blaine. I would do anything for you not too see what you saw, to feel what you felt. I do not want anybody to hurt you again." Kurt whispered just for the two of them to hear. Kurt brushed his lips over Blaine's. A small sigh escaped out of Blaine's mouth as he pulled Kurt close and kissed Kurt back.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as he pulled back.

"I love you too, will you forgive me?" Kurt said

"Of course, if only you forgive me too," Blaine said with a small smirk

"Are we back together?" Kurt asked, trying to push back the feeling that Blaine would say no.

"Try to stop me," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt again, deepening the kiss.

A throat was cleared from behind them, and Kurt pulled back to see his dad standing there. "We need to stop doing this," Kurt said laughing.

"Yes, I don't need to see this stuff, everybody is waiting for you two so come on then," Burt said with a small smile. As Kurt walked ahead, Burt tapped on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm not going to threaten you but just take care of him. He needs you as much as you need him," Burt said with a soft tone, "Welcome to the family," Burt said as he clapped his hand on Blaine's back.

The dinner went well as all. Blaine and Kurt sat next to each other and held hands under the table. They did not let go at all, even when eating. They glanced at each other before squeezing making sure they weren't dreaming and that they were in fact sitting with each other and their families. Little did they know Burt watched the two all threw dinner and was overjoyed to see his son was back to his usual self and if this Blaine kid made that happen. Burt would not get in the way of their happiness at all.

After dinner, Kurt was nervous he didn't want to let go of Blaine just incase this was all a dream. Burt could see it on Kurt's face and knew they was only one solution. "Kurt can I talk to you please?" Burt said as he walked into the kitchen. Kurt followed him, and waited for his dad to say what he needed to say. "Kurt I know you haven't been yourself so I'm gonna say this once and this is gonna happen maybe once." Burt said as he smiled.

"You can stay the night with Blaine, but I am trusting you to be responsible!" Burt said as Kurt started to jump up and down.

"Thank you dad, Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me," He said as he pulled his dad into a hug. "I love you so much!" Kurt said as he hugged him tightly.

Kurt ran upstairs, as Blaine watched with a confused look. Reed and Shane laughed, "We'll meet you out in the car," Shane said with a smile.

Blaine stood in the lounge room, waiting for Kurt. Kurt ran back downstairs with a bag in his hands. "Dad said I could stay the night," Kurt said as Blaine pulled him close and kissed him.

"Reallly?"

"Yes, so just us and Shane and Reed," Kurt said nodding. Blaine laughed.

"Bye see you," Kurt yelled as he ran out the door with Blaine, just in case his dad changed his mind.

As they got to the car Kurt saw that Reed and Shane were joking around in the front of the car. Kurt and Blaine climbed in the back and started to kiss. "I hope you brought ear muffs Reed," Shane said laughing.

"Why would I...Oh," Reed said turning around to see Kurt pulling back, his face a bright red colour. As he kind of pushed Blaine off him and buckled in. Shane drove them back to Blaine's apartment and all the boys got out of the car. Shane and Reed walked up the stairs slowly. Shane worrying about Reed falling, so he remained a couple steps behind Reed.

All the boys ended up on the couch watching a movie, Reed and Shane sat at opposite sides of the couch, while Blaine and Kurt cuddled each other on the other couch. At the end of the movie, Reed had leaned over and head his head resting on Shane's shoulder. He was deep asleep. While Shane, Kurt and Blaine were wide, awake. Shane glanced down at Reed and saw him asleep. He quietly picked Reed up and carried him into the spare bedroom. He returned a couple minutes later with pillows and blankets. Blaine had wonder off into the bedroom, and Kurt stopped to look at Shane. "I think you're a gentleman, Shane," Kurt said as he said goodnight and followed Blaine into the bedroom, shutting the door after him.

"So your brother is sleeping on the couch as the guys he likes sleeps in his bed," Kurt said as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"Yeah, he still doesn't know if Reed likes him," Blaine said as he climbed into bed.

"Aww poor thing," Kurt said as he switched off the light in the bathroom and walked over to the bed, climbing in and holding Blaine close.

"Yeah, poor him," Blaine murmured, as sleep came quickly.

"Goodnight love," Kurt whispered as he fell asleep in the arms of the boy he loved, and everything was right again.  


	12. Shared Showers, Basketball and Singing Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt hadn't notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He glanced around and saw that the bathroom's door was closed. So Kurt carefully slid out of the bed and tip-toed into the bathroom and peeked behind the shower [screen](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/12/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy). Blaine was softly humming to himself. Kurt quickly stripped over his close and snuck into the shower. Blaine had his eyes closed as he washed his hair. Kurt slowly stepped forward and started to kiss Blaine down his chest, a small moan escaped Blaine's mouth.

"Morning," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close.

"Morning," Kurt repeated as he kissed Blaine on his mouth.

"I was gonna wake you after I had a shower, but I should have woken you up so you could join me," Blaine said as he sucked on a spot on Kurt's neck.

"Yep, cause shared showers not only save the environment but can be so much [fun](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/12/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy)!" Kurt said with a smirk. "Can you be quiet?" Kurt asked as he slowly sunk to his knees.

"Well depends what your...oh god," Blaine groaned the last part of his sentence out as Kurt took all of Kurt in his mouth. Kurt hummed around Blaine as he started to bob up and down on Blaine. Blaine grabbed the wall as he felt the pleasure ripple through him. Another moan escaped his lips as Kurt rolled his tongue around Blaine.

"God Kurt... your... tongue... is illegal!" Blaine moaned out as he felt himself come close to the edge. Kurt laughed at how quickly Blaine was falling apart and Kurt slipped his hand down to massage Blaine's entrance. Feeling this sent Blaine over the end coming in Kurt's mouth. Kurt tried to swallow all of it but a small bit dribbled down his chin. Blaine slumped up against the wall, as Kurt stood up, wiping the last bit of come off his face and sucking his finger. Blaine laughed as he tried to pull himself up, "Like I was trying to say What you do with your tongue should be illegal!" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt in for a kiss. Blaine could taste himself on Kurt's tongue and deepened the kiss. He was so turned on, that if he didn't just come, he would have been hard within seconds.

"It's natural talent!" Kurt said as he switched places with Blaine, so he was under the water. Blaine grabbed the soap and helped wash Kurt. Letting his hands run over every part of Kurt. Grabbing Kurt's member and slowly stroking him as his other hand rubbed the soap into Kurt's chest. Kurt bit his lip as he closed his eyes. Feeling Blaine step towards him and switch hands so he could wrap one around his back and squeeze his arse. "Don't hold back, Kurt" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt moaned as he was coming closer to the edge, thrusting his hips into Blaine's hand. Suddenly there was a bang on the door.

"Please tell me you are not doing what I think you are doing!" Shane yelled through the door.

"Get lost, Shane!" Blaine yelled back

"Well we need the shower too, hence you need to get your arses out of there for us to have a shower,"

"Use your own!" Blaine yelled, while still stroking Kurt.

"I will be but I need the water so don't use it all!" Shane yelled as he banged on the door.

"Fine, Get lost and then we'll come out!" Blaine yelled as Kurt moaned, coming all over Blaine's hand.

They both heard steps away from the door. Kurt started laughing as he leaned on Blaine.

"It's our luck that we always get interrupted during this," Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, so we will have to only have sex when no one is home!" Kurt mumbled as he cleaned Blaine's hand of his come and washed off the last of the soap.

"Then I will never get laid!" Blaine complained.

"Come on Blaine, we have to get to school," Kurt said as he opened the shower door and dragged Blaine out of the shower. Kurt grabbed a towel but was suddenly joined by Blaine. Who wrapped it around the both of them.

"Only one towel in here, you'll have to get one out of the closet," Blaine said with a smirk.

"And will I be naked when I do this?" Kurt asked turning around, so he could face Blaine. Both of their cocks were brushed up against each other. Blaine moaned, "I would love to see you do that," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt even closer.

"Oh no, we're gonna be late if we do that," Kurt said as he pulled the towel off Blaine and opened the bedroom door. He walked out and grabbed another towel. Shane looked down the hall to see Kurt in the hall way. "Finally!" Shane called as he walked into his bedroom.

"Blame your brother!" Kurt yelled back as he walked back into the bedroom and through the extra towel at Blaine.

"But I prefer to share one," Blaine said pulling a puppy dog face.

"No Mr. Anderson, Get ready for school, and I maybe might let you get some tonight," Kurt said as he lightly tapped Blaine's bare arse.

"Yes sir," Blaine said as he wrapped the towel around him and started to decide what he was going to wear to school. Blaine pulled on some boxer-briefs and looked at his closet. He didn't have much to wear as he had still need to do some washing. Suddenly hands appeared on his waist. I would wear those jeans you were yesterday and that black shirt and maybe a bowtie?" Kurt asked, Blaine could hear Kurt begging him to wear the bowtie. Blaine nodded as he grabbed the black shirt and went to move, and found that Kurt moved with him. "Are you comfortable there? I thought you were getting ready," Blaine said as he ran an hand over one of Kurt's.

"I am ready, but I just need to do my skin care and hair. But I got distracted by your arse in those Black Boxer-briefs," Kurt answered honestly.

"Well you said not until tonight, so come on." Blaine whipped around and kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt walked into the bathroom to do his hair, while Blaine quickly got dressed, he walked over and into the bathroom to do his tie in the mirror next to Kurt. He reached over Kurt to grabbed his gel when Kurt slapped his hand away. "What?" Blaine said with a lost puppy look on his face.

"Let me do your hair," Kurt said as he grabbed a small amount of gel, ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. Blaine didn't know that someone running their finger through his hair could be such a turn on. He suddenly hated his tight jeans his was wearing. Kurt kissed his cheek and walked out of the bathroom laughing. Blaine followed Kurt and spun him around, "What?" he repeated.

"You have a little problem love," Kurt said as he leaned in and kissed Blaine on the mouth and gently palmed him through his jeans. "Turn on are we?" Kurt said with a smirk.

"You are so cruel, Mr Hummel!" Blaine said as he leaned into the touch.

"We're running late now," Kurt said as he pulled away and walked out of the bedroom. He pulled Blaine along with him. "Morning Shane, Reed," Kurt said as he grabbed his bag and turned to Blaine.

"Mornin'" Shane said with a laugh.

"Why aren't you guys gone yet?" Blaine asked.

"Shane, called in a favour and apparently we're sick at home or in our dorm room," Reed said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We should do that too," Blaine whined.

"I know what you want to do Mr Anderson, and the answer is no, get going now!" Kurt said as he took a piece of toast off Shane's plate.

"Hey!"

"Thanks for the shower interruption!" Kurt said as he walked out of the door, Blaine had already gone in front of him. "See you whenever!" Kurt called out as he closed the door to the apartment. Reed just laughed, as he watched Kurt go.

"I told you not to interrupt them!" Reed said as he placed one of his pieces of toast on Shane's plate. Shane just smiled as he took a bite.

"So Shane, What are we gonna do today?" Reed asked as he looked around the apartment.

"Well if you feel uncomfortable I can drop you back at Dalton. I don't mind," Shane said but the sadness reached his eyes, as he watched Reed for the answer to his question.

"Well no not yet, I was hoping to spend the day with you, and saying thank you for letting me stay here last night," Reed said with a small smile. "And also thank you for letting me sleep in your bed," Reed added. Shane mumbled something, "What Shane?" Reed asked with a laugh.

"Sorry, I said you're welcome, I mean the couch isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on and either is the floor," Shane said looking at Reed and then at his plate in front of him.

"Well you are a really nice friend," Reed said with a soft smile.

"Thanks," Shane muttered as he got up, and put his dish in the dishwasher.

* * *

When Blaine and Kurt got to school, it was like a switch was flipped and Blaine went from being this sweet guy to the bad boy, that everybody knew. Kurt watch as Blaine placed a protective arm around him, and gave death glares to anybody who stared at them to long. When they stopped at Kurt's look, Kurt turned to Blaine with a small smile, he tried to figure out a while to approach the subject so that Blaine wouldn't shut down on him.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt said to get Blaine's attention.

"yeah?" Blaine answered as he turned to Kurt.

"You know you can cut out the guard you put up," Kurt said as he stepped forward.

"Huh?" he said looking at Kurt

"You don't have to act like the bad boy anymore. I never truly believe you were a bad boy, and ii think the real you suits you better," Kurt said with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurt," Blaine said with a confused look.

"The bad boy act, once we stepped through the door, you turn back to the bad boy Blaine. I want the sweet Blaine, that kissed me in the shower and I hugged last night before going to bed," Kurt said with a smile as he pulled himself closer to Blaine and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Okay I'll try and change," Blaine said with a half shrug.

"Thank you Blaine and I promise I will reward you tonight," Kurt said before grabbing his textbooks and walking down the hall to meet up with Mercedes, leaving Blaine standing by Kurt's locker. He was already counting down the hours until he and Kurt would hopefully be alone.

The school day dragged on until Lunch when Blaine got to sit next to Kurt and put an arm around him again. It was something about Kurt that just a touch would make his whole day seem brighter. Kurt leaned into the touch, as he picked at his salad, turning to look at Blaine's lunch. He really wanted those French fries but he need to stay healthy, Blaine picked up one and was about to put it in his mouth when he saw Kurt looking at him. Blaine smirked and instead of putting the fries in his mouth he turned and starting leaning in and put the fries to Kurt's mouth. Kurt opened his mouth and took the fries. Kurt ate the fries and looked at Blaine before saying, "Thank you," and then turned back to his salad. Blaine pushed the fries between Kurt's salad and Blaine's burger. Kurt looked between Blaine and then to the fries. "No thanks," Kurt said turning back to his salad.

Blaine leaned in and whispered to Kurt, "I won't tell if you don't," Kurt looked at Blaine again and a small laugh left his mouth and took another fries. "Good boy," Blaine added in Kurt's ear. Puck sat next to Blaine and lightly punched him in the arm. "Hey dude, after glee practise, Finn, Sam, Mike, me and a couple other guys are playing basketball you up for a game?" he asked.

"Um... yeah sure," Blaine said nodding. "I mean if that's alright with Kurt," Blaine said as he looked at Kurt.

"Oh you are so whipped dude," Finn said sitting down next to Rachel.

"Finn, he is just being nice," Rachel said with a smile as she turned to Finn, swapping his coke for a juice, while Finn was looking the other way.

"Thank you Rachel, and no I think it would be a great idea for you to play, I was actually going to ask if you wanted to join Glee club. I mean we know you can sing and plus it would mean more time with me," Kurt said smiling.

"Nah, I don't think I will but I'll join the basketball game," Blaine said fist bumping with Puck.

"Oh cool," Finn said with a small smile, as he turned to his drink. He didn't seem fazed as he picked up the juice and started drinking it.

* * *

When it came time for Glee, everybody was sitting down in their chairs when Mr Shue came in followed by Blaine. Kurt immediately turned to watch Blaine.

"So guess Blaine here has decided to audition to be in the glee club!" the whole class clapped, not as loudly as Kurt who was nearly jumping out of his seat.

"So Blaine when you're ready take it away!" Mr Shue said as he sat down on the first run of chairs.

Blaine walked over to Brad and leaned over saying something to him.

The piano started up and Blaine started to strum a guitar that he had picked up.

_My baby's riding shotgun_ _  
__Singin just a little off key_ _  
__Her feet on the dashboard_ _  
__Tapping out the back beat_ _  
__The song on the radio's_ _  
__Is talking about the love we make_ _  
__I know just what she's thinking_ _  
__And I can't wait_

Kurt tapped along with the beat of the song, while Blaine walked around the room. He flirted with most of the girls, which didn't faze him as he knew that Blaine loved him.

_Oh my sweet love_ _  
__Keep singing me home_ _  
__(Keep singing, love, keep singing)_ _  
__Oh my sweet love_ _  
__Keep singing me home_ _  
__(Keep singing, love, keep singing)_

_Her tanline's showing_ _  
__Out the waist of her cutoff jeans_ _  
__Her damp hair blowing out the window_ _  
__In the summer breeze_ _  
__Got the sunshine_ _  
__Shining through the windshield_ _  
__Got a hand on her leg_ _  
__The other on the wheel_

Kurt laughed when Blaine went to flirt with Santana. Santana stood up and swayed her hips along with the song. But as the chorus approached, Blaine turned his attention to Kurt. Singing the last chorus to Kurt and Kurt only. A huge smile appeared on his face as he hummed along with the tune.

_Oh my sweet love_ _  
__Keep singing me home_ _  
__(Keep singing, love, keep singing)_ _  
__Oh my sweet love_ _  
__Keep singing me home_ _  
__(Keep singing, love, keep singing)_ _  
_

When Blaine finished everybody started clapping and whistling. Blaine took a bow and high-fived brad before looking to Mr Shue. "Welcome to Glee Club!" he said with a smile.

Blaine walked over to Kurt, just before he reached Kurt Santana grabbed his hand and pulled him close to whisper something, Blaine just smirk and said "Sorry honey you don't have the parts I'm in to," and walked over to Kurt. Pulling his chair closer to Kurt and kissing his cheek. Santana just huffed and sat back in her chair. Finn leaned back and said to Blaine, "You are so whipped!" before turning back to Rachel who was going on about a new song she wanted to try out. Glee ended just as quietly as it had started and Kurt and Blaine walked out hand in hand. As they head to the basketball court, Mercedes caught up too them and smile. "So you guys going to the game, cause us girls are gonna sit in the stand and are gonna gossip your welcome to join Kurt," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Of course I will be there, see you soon," Kurt said as Mercedes ran off.

When they got to the court, Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss, and joined the boys on the court.

"Okay who doesn't mind stripping off for skins?" Puck asked

"How about Artie and myself are subs and the rest can split up in groups of three," Same said as he walked back over to the benches.

"I'm cool going shirtless," Mike said with smile.

"Add the Puckasauras to that list," Puck said as he took his shirt off, and walked back to the group.

"Me too," Blaine said as he walked back over to the group., following Puck. Puck handed his shirt to Quinn who was smiling. Blaine undid his tie and handed it too Kurt, and the pull his shirt over his head, also giving it to Kurt. Kurt folder his shirt and put it on the seat next to him. Puck and Blaine talked as they walked back over to the boys on the court.

"Wow, Blaine is fit," Quinn, said matter-of-factly. Kurt nodded, as his eyes followed Blaine on the court.

"Earth to Kurt," Mercedes said waving her hand in front of him.

"Sorry what?" Kurt snapped out of it.

"Haven't you seen your boyfriend naked?" Rachel asked

"Yes, but I didn't have enough time to see what he looks like I'm usually doing other stuff," Kurt said honestly.

"Really? Rachel asked.

"Yes Rachel. I was too busy to busy to look at him as I had his cock in my mouth," Kurt snapped as he watched Blaine.

Rachel gasped, and Quinn and Mercedes started to laugh. Sitting in front of them were Artie and Same who were too busy watching the game to notice what the girls and Kurt were talking about.

"How do you handle having it in your mouth?" Rachel asked, "I'm too frighten too," Rachel added.

"Well if I was too frighten of it, I would not be gay. But I didn't really think about it, it was more of a reward for him," Kurt said as he looked down at Rachel.

"For what?" Quinn asked this time.

"Well the first time he made sure I was the one to come, I didn't go down on him until our second time," Kurt said.

"Oh wow," Mercedes said. Kurt nodded.

Meanwhile on the court the skins were winning by 6 points and Blaine found out that Puck and himself made quite a team.

"Okay time-out," Finn called as he looked from Blaine too Puck. "You guys are making this harder!"

"We're not gonna hand it to you Finny-boy," Blaine said laughing.

"Oh now you're in for it!" Finn yelled throwing the ball at Blaine.

"Okay next one out of the two of use to score a goal, can use my apartment for a whole night while the other one covers for him," Blaine said holding out his hand.

"Whole night?" Finn asks,

"Yep but you can't use my bed, there's the spare bedroom." Finn nods and waits for everything to get in their positions.

As it turns out, Blaine was slightly better at Basketball than Finn, scoring a three-point basket within a minutes of their deal. Finn sighed he was really looking forward to sometime alone with Rachel. But a deal was a deal. Blaine shook Finn's hand. "If you ever want my apartment for you and Rachel, just ask." Blaine said with a smile.

Finn nodded, he was starting to like Blaine, and He believed what Kurt said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hey Guys, Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday I was at Uni.
> 
> Also I have heard that some are you asked where chapter 12 and 13 disappeared. No they didn't guys they were entries 12 and 13 in my story. I had a couple of preview entries and I thought I would delete them.
> 
> Since I deleted them, some people can't review cause they already reviewed that entry. I'm sorry guys If you really want to tell me what you thought of the chapter. You might have to send me a PM. The reviews will be back to normal once we hit the 14th chapter
> 
> Just wanted to let you guys know the song i used in this chapter is called "Singing Me Home" By Lady Antebellum. Its a really beautiful song, so check it out :)
> 
> Also cause my little Rane(Reed and Shane) addiction, i wanted to know what happened when Reed woke up, in Shane's bed. So i'm writing a little drabble for that expect that to be up in maybe a couple of hours or at the latest tomorrow. I'll let you guys know : )
> 
> So sorry Guys.
> 
> Love you little readers
> 
> Mcberry xoxoxoxox


	13. Socks, CDs and Birthday dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt hadn't notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

Things had gone back to normal for Kurt and Blaine. Over the next couple of months, the couple were always together, never leaving each other for too long. Kurt and Blaine finally found a rhythm in their relationship that worked for the both of them. Blaine started to act like his normal self when Blaine was with the New [Directions](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/13/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy). On a Saturday, in Blaine's apartment, Kurt walked around Blaine's bedroom in just his underwear as he picked up clothes off the floor. "I prefer you just like that," Blaine mumbled from the bed.

"Afternoon sleepy head," Kurt said as he climbed onto the bed and straddling Blaine's hips. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and kissed Kurt. "Is anyone home yet?" Blaine asked.

"No your brother called why your asleep. His staying at school tonight. Something about going to a restaurant with Reed." Blaine nodded, "he always told me something else that I have no clue that was coming up," Kurt said with a small smile.

"I could make a really dirty pun, but I will behave," Blaine said with a smirk but than continued anyway "What is that?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"Your birthday!" Kurt said as he slapped Blaine playfully.

"Oh yeah that silly thing," Blaine shrugged as he pulled Kurt closer. "Don't worry about it," Blaine added

"Don't worry about it... Don't worry about it!" Kurt said as he slapped Blaine on the chest.

"Ouch!" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pinned them to his side.

"I [plan](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/13/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) parties in my sleep Blaine! I would happily love to plan your birthday!" Kurt said as he struggled to get free.

"No, please Kurt, no party." Blaine said seriously

"Okay then, put what do you want for your birthday?" Kurt asked

"You, oh wait I have you. I'm fine!" Blaine said laughing

"Blaine! Seriously what would you like for your birthday?" Kurt asked again.

"Um... socks?" Blaine said the first thing that came to mind.

"Socks! Blaine come on, please help me," Kurt said as he leaned in to Blaine, "What do you want?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I don't care but if you keep doing that I'm not taking you shopping tomorrow," Blaine said as he flipped them over, "I'll never let you leave this bedroom again," Blaine said before he started to suck and bite Kurt's neck.

"Blaine!" Kurt tried to sound serious but it came out more like a moan. "We have to get up!" Kurt said breathless.

"Okay, okay," Blaine said as he got up and walked towards the shower, "You're welcome to join me?" Blaine said wiggle his eyebrows. Kurt laughed and ran after Blaine into the shower.

* * *

On Monday, lunch time, all the boys sat at one of the table deep in conversation about something that didn't interest Kurt and the girls. The girls and Kurt were all talking.

"Hey guys, what do you think I should get Blaine for his birthday, I tried asking him but he kept saying he didn't want anything. And then when I asked him seriously he said socks!" Kurt said as he sat next to Mercedes and Rachel.

"CD's ?" Rachel said with a small shrug.

"Socks, really?" Mercedes said with a laugh

"yes I am being serious," Kurt answered her, while shaking his head.

"How about something homely?" asked Tina

"Like a dinner or something," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Or sexy time!" Santana chimed in

"What?" Kurt said as he spun around to look at Santana.

"Oh come on Hummel, why don't you play out some sexy time?" Santana said as if it was plain as too see.

"Yeah, I don't know about that one." Kurt said nodding.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine said as he squeezed in between Rachel and Kurt.

"Nothing!" Kurt said a bit too quickly Blaine looked at Kurt and then to Mercedes but shrugged it off. He put his arm around Kurt's waist and Kurt leaned in to the touch.

"So are we on for tonight?" Blaine asked as he kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I was actually going to study tonight but I can hang out tomorrow if you want?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Sure sounds like a plan," Blaine said as he took a bite of his apple.

The rest of the day went quickly for Kurt as he spent most of his time thinking about what he could get Blaine for his birthday. Kurt was coming up short, he started to write down a list. Blaine could use some fashionable clothes, CDs, books, and that was all Kurt had. He didn't know what Blaine wanted and Blaine wasn't gonna tell him. Kurt drove Puck and Finn home, and sat in the kitchen with his list. He had to think of something amazing to give to Blaine. He was too deep in thought to notice when Carole got home. She smiled at him, as he stayed focused on the piece of paper.

"Hello sweetie, what's got your mind in a twist," Carol asked as she sat across from him.

"Blaine's birthday is this Saturday and I have no idea what to get him," Kurt said as he looked up at Carol.

"Oh honey, I know what that feels like, your dad's first birthday I was a nervous wreck trying to find something to get him." Carole said with a small laugh. "If you don't mind me asking but did you asked him?"

"Yep, he told me socks!" Kurt said laughing and shaking his head. Carole laughed

"That's what your dad said too, what is it with men and the need for socks," Carol said laughing.

"I don't know, but I really want to get him something great," Kurt said honestly.

"Well how I don't know if you feel comfortable with talking about this with me," Carole said with a small smile.

"No Carole, you're like a mother to me Carole, and I really need some advice," Kurt said as he leaned across and placed his hand on Carole's. Carole just smiled and continued where she left off, "Maybe you could make a special night for the two of you. I mean you a excellent cook, plus you can organize a great party," Carole said with a smile.

"Yeah but I'm not sure if Blaine is into that kind of thing," Kurt said with a small shrug

"Well how about you put a Blaine spin on it?" Carole answered

"Yeah, that is a great idea, Thank you Carole. You are amazing," Kurt said as he stood up and hugging Carole before running upstairs. Kurt had a lot of planning to do and the first thing he needed was some help. He dialled a familiar number, speaking to the person for at least an hour.

* * *

Blaine's birthday landed on the Friday, the day was very normal for Blaine. He met Kurt for class at his locker, and spent lunch for the group. The only thing that was weird was that Kurt didn't want to spend the afternoon with him. Kurt said he had heaps of homework that he needed to catch up on and that maybe they could do something special for Blaine's birthday tomorrow. Blaine was slightly disappointed but tried to hide it. Blaine phone began to ring and he saw who was calling. A small laughed escaped out of his mouth.

"Hello baby brother, what can I do for you?" Blaine asked into his cell phone.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tonight, you know my shout as it is your birthday," Shane said with a laugh.

"Um...okay?" Blaine answered a bit worried.

"Yeah!" Shane said, Blaine could hear him jumping up and down.

"Okay, do you want me..." Blaine started

"I'll pick you up, and we can hang out," Shane answered before Blaine could finish. "Just be at your apartment right after school," Shane added.

"I'll see you after school," Blaine said with a smile. He hung up the phone and turned to Kurt. "My brother wants to hang out tonight with me," He said shaking his head.

"Well it is your birthday, what did you expect?" Kurt said as he leaned into Blaine's arm around Kurt.

"Well I really didn't expect him to be so excited about it," Blaine said laughing in Kurt's ear.

"You know you should be really excited too," Kurt said laughing as he kissed Blaine's cheek. "C'mon we have English and then you should go home and get ready for your hang out time with your brother," Kurt added.

"So bossy today, if I didn't know any better I say you were trying to get rid of me," Blaine said as he stood up and walked to English with his arm around Kurt.

Blaine ended up skipping his last class of the day and heading home early. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. Shane came bouncing threw the door exactly on three o'clock. "Good afternoon, Birthday boy," Shane said as he turned to hug Blaine very tightly, handing him a small box. Blaine looked at the box. "What's this?" Blaine asked.

"Well it's your birthday present," Shane said as he sat on the couch.

Blaine slowly unwrapped the present finding a book. Blaine started to laugh as he look at the book and then at his brother. "Really?" Blaine said glancing at the title of the book.

"The Gay Kama Sutra, I thought you would get good use out of it," Shane said shrugging, "I was going to get you Sex for dummies but its mainly about straight sex. So you ready to go, we're gonna be late for the movie!" Shane said standing up and grabbing the present and places it on the kitchen table.

Three hours and one movie later, Blaine and Shane climbed the stairs on to his apartment. Shane stopped at the door. "Hey, I'll see you this tomorrow some time," Shane said as he hugged his brother.

"Okay, yeah. Thanks for tonight Shane, it was awesome," Blaine said as he turned the key in his door. He opened the door, to see the apartment dimly lit, with candles all around the apartment. Kurt was leaning against the counter in just some boxer-briefs and a apron. He was in the kitchen cooking. "Um, hello there," Blaine said with a small laugh.

"Hi! You back," Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine, kissing him on the cheek.

"Um... might sound silly but what are you doing here, not that I'm complaining" Blaine said with a smile.

"Well this your birthday present from me," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine closer and kissing him passionately on the lips. "A night with me, and I don't have to be home until tomorrow afternoon," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine used too.

"You serious?" Blaine said as his night was getting by the minute.

"Yep, all yours," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine towards the lounge room. "Now sit, I've cooked dinner and we can spend some time together. Plus I found this on the table?" Kurt said picking up Shane's present. "Maybe if you're lucky, we could try number 192," Kurt said before walking off into the kitchen, leaving Blaine to flip through the book to see what Kurt was talking about. Blaine dropped the book when he saw what position Kurt was talking about.

"Anything you want," Blaine called from the lounge room, he was really hoping dinner would be over quickly.

Kurt came back after a couple of minutes with dinner and placed it on the coffee table which sat in between Blaine and Kurt. He handed Blaine a drink and sat across of him. "Happy Birthday Blaine," He said with a smirk.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine said as he smiled and started to dig into the food Kurt had made. The dinner was great and Blaine asked for seconds knowing he would need the energy soon enough. Kurt just laughed as he watched Blaine eat more, while Kurt cleaned up the kitchen. Kurt felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist. Blaine was gently kissing down Kurt's neck and onto his shoulders.

"I'll come up in the morning, come to bed" Blaine whispered against Kurt's skin.

"But what about dessert?" Kurt asked with a small smirk.

"Hmm... okay but what is it?" Blaine asked, swaying slightly.

"Well you'll have to join me in the bedroom to find out," Kurt said as he turned in Blaine's arms, facing him. Kurt kissed Blaine as Blaine walked backwards towards the bedroom. Never stopping, until he felt the bed behind him. He sat down while Kurt straddled his hips, kissing down his neck, mumbling something against his skin.

"What did you say love?" Blaine asked

"You should get undress and then we can have dessert," Kurt said as he tugged at the edge of Blaine's shirt. Blaine gladly pulls his shirt over his head, while Kurt fiddles with his jeans. Kurt gently pushes Blaine down on the bed and leans over Blaine to grab something for the bedside table, Blaine took this opportunity to suck and gently bite Kurt's stomach. When Kurt pulled back Blaine saw a can of whip cream in Kurt's hands.

"I always wanted to try this," Kurt said as he shook the can and then sprayed some on Blaine's stomach he then bent down and licked some off, which cause Blaine to moan as he felt Kurt slowly lick it off.

"Well I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff," Blaine mumbled as he Kurt sprayed some onto his finger and brought it too Blaine's mouth.

"Don't knock it till you try it," Kurt said as Blaine sucked off the whip cream.


	14. Fighting, Vodka and Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt had not notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

Blaine woke the next morning feeling very relaxed. He stretched and felt warmth to his right. He turned to his head and smiled, they laid Kurt curled into Blaine's side, smiling in his sleep. Blaine leant [forward](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/14/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) and kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt mumbled to himself as his eyes fluttered opened. "Hey," He said

"Morning love," Blaine said with a giant smile.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he stretched.

"I slept great, best way to finish a fantastic birthday off," Blaine said as he turned onto his side, gently running his hands down Kurt's chest.

"You had a great day?" Kurt asked

"Of course but I preferred the night, after my brother went home," Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt's shoulder.

"Mmm... someone is very clingy after sex," Kurt said as he sat up.

"No, I just love you so much," Blaine, said as he watched Kurt walk to the bathroom. Blaine heard Kurt sigh as he started to brush his teeth.

"You know what I wanna today?" Blaine asked still laying in bed.

"What?" Kurt asked as he stuck his head of the bathroom door.

"How about we stay in bed, and do nothing. Well kind of nothing," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Is that all you think about? Sex, sex, sex, oh look food, sex, sex?" Kurt said as he walked back over to the bed.

"No you missed, that [book](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/14/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) looks awesome and so does that movie and I love my boyfriend's ass in those jeans," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close to him.

"I like that last one though," Kurt said laughing as he kissed Blaine on the mouth.

"Yeah so do I," Blaine said against Kurt's lips. His hands travelled down to Kurt's bare ass and his gently squeezed it.

"No Anderson, your brother is coming over and he wants to hang out with you today, because something about you're not going to dinner with him," Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine.

"Oh yeah that's Wednesday," Blaine said as he got up and pulled his boxers on and his jeans as well.

"What does he mean by that?" Kurt asked as he grabbed clean [clothes](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/14/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) from the closet.

"Nothing just something stupid," Blaine said as he leaned over Kurt and grabbed a clean t-shirt.

"Hmmm... okay if you're not going to tell me I should get Shane to tell me," Kurt said as he walked out of the bedroom now wearing some old sweat pants of Blaine's and one of his t-shirts.

Kurt started to clean up the mess from last night. "Hey, leave it I said I would do it," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt away from the sink.

"No I made the mess plus you supposed to be relaxing," Kurt said as he tried to struggle. Blaine picks Kurt up and walked into the lounge room, gently putting on the lounge. "You stay here," He said too Kurt. Kurt was not having any of that. He tried to stand up but Blaine pushed him back down and straddled his legs. Blaine grabbed both sounds of Kurt's face and kissed Kurt. As he pulled away, Kurt said, "No fair, you play unfair!"

Blaine laughed, he went to stand up but Kurt pulled him back down and kissed him back. The two boys did not notice the door open or hear it close.

"And cut!" a voice said from behind them. Blaine looked over his shoulder to see his brother sitting on the couch, laughing.

"Good morning to you too," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Where's Reed?" Kurt asked a bit confused. "Wasn't Reed coming as well?"

"Um... let's just say Reed isn't happy to see me at the moment." Shane said as he looked to the ground.

"What happened?" Kurt said pushing Blaine off him and walking over to Shane.

"It's okay I have to clean up from last night," Blaine said

Kurt looked at Blaine and gave him his 'Really-your-brother-needs-to-talk' look.

"Okay if you need my help, I'll be in the kitchen," Blaine said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Okay start from the start," Kurt said as he sat next to Shane.

"Well he overheard me asking the Tweedles for a date for Blaine's birthday dinner at our parent's house," Shane started.

"What dinner at your parent's house?" Kurt said to Shane

"What Blaine didn't tell you?" Shane said looking at Kurt.

"No he never mentioned it when was it supposed to happen?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, opps," Shane said looking at Kurt. "Please don't tell him I told you, it supposed to happen on Wednesday night," Shane asked.

"No I won't but you said reed was angry with you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, he got upset at me. Told me not to worry about him, and then he hasn't spoken one word to me the whole week," Shane said playing with his hands. "I asked him, if he still wanted to come today and he shook his head and walked off," Shane added

"Oh I'm sorry, Shane," Kurt said as he rubbed Shane's back. "Be right back," Kurt said as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen where Blaine was just finishing the dishes.

"So you aren't going to your Parent's birthday dinner for you?" Kurt said as he stood there with a hand on his hip.

"Oh I'm gonna kill my younger brother!" Blaine said as he leant up against the counter.

"It's not his fault, he was telling me about Reed and his problems. So are you gonna tell me why you aren't going?" Kurt said

"Look Kurt, my parents aren't as accepting as your parents are," Blaine said looking Kurt straight in the eye.

"But Blaine you should still go, they are having a dinner for your birthday!" Kurt said as he started to raise his voice.

"Kurt I am not talking about this with you!" Blaine started to yell at Kurt.

"No Blaine you are not shutting off!" Kurt yelled back.

"YES I AM KURT!" Blaine yelled

"NO BLAINE, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU SHUT DOWN ON ME, NOW TELL ME WHY!" Kurt was about to cry. He needed to calm down if he didn't want this to end badly.

"KURT I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THIS!"

"WHY BLAINE TELL ME WHY? I MEANT TO BE HERE TO SUPPORT YOU, AND I AM. SO TELL ME WHY YOU WON'T TELL ME, That's all I want to know," Kurt said as tears started to fall down his cheek.

"I didn't ask you too, okay. I am not having dinner with the people who are my so-called parents okay. I do not want your support Kurt; I do not need it either. So if your only hear to fix a broken boy, I'll show you the door!" Blaine was down with yelling but Kurt could hear the venom in his tone. It scared Kurt to know that they were not as close as he thought they were.

"I love you Blaine, and I'm not in this relationship because I want to fix you. I'm in this relationship because I love you and if I'm fixing you in the process think of it as a bonus," Kurt said as he steadied his voice.

"So I am broken in your eyes?" Blaine said looking angrier than Kurt had ever seen him.

"That's not what I am saying Blaine, and you know it," Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"You know what you don't understand what I've been through Kurt!" Blaine said as he took a step forward.

"No I don't Blaine, but I am here to help you!" Kurt said

"There you go again, you can't get over how broken I am!" Blaine said his voice starting to rise again.

"NO! You are not broken to me Blaine, in a relationship there is a give or take. I'm here for you, I'm here to support you, so please don't shut me out Blaine," Kurt said as he took a step forward too Blaine.

"I can't trust you," Blaine said shaking his hands.

"Blaine, don't," Kurt, said taking a step towards him, he went to put his hands on but Blaine moved. "Blaine I want to be open with you, and I want you to be open with me,"

"I'm trying Kurt, but I can't be, I feel like I can't trust you," Blaine said as he looked up, the hurt in his eyes.

"But you can trust me," Kurt whispered. "So this is it? I have a choice that if I ever want you to be with you, I have to turn a blind eye or we break up?" Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"No...Yeah ... I don't know Kurt," Blaine said looking at Kurt.

"No that's the option you're giving me. Whenever I want to know more you only give me a little bit. I mean I did not even know it was your birthday. You didn't even ask me to go with you to your parent's dinner!" Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"I..."

"No Blaine, I get it." Kurt turned and walked out into the bedroom. Shane was still sitting on the couch. He was staring at the floor. Kurt entered the room, with a bag and his shoes on. "It was nice while it lasted," Kurt said as he looked from Blaine to his hand. He glanced at Shane, "I hope everything works out with you and Reed," Kurt said as he walked towards the door. "I'll leave you clothes by the door," Kurt glanced at Blaine before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Blaine was standing in the kitchen just taking quick breaths. He walked to the lounge room and sat down on the opposite couch. "So um... what happened with you and Reed?" Blaine asked after a couple of minutes.

"It slipped out, I didn't mean for him to find out, I'm so sorry," Shane said looking at his brother.

"Things happen for a reason," was all Blaine said before turning on the TV.

* * *

Kurt arrived home and stormed up too his room, Finn and Puck exchanged looks, and Burt took a deep breath before climbing the stairs and knocking on Kurt's door.

"Go away!" was all that Burt heard, before hearing another door slam shut and the shower start. Burt nodded and walked back downstairs and sat in the chair.

"And she said it would make him happy if I let him stay a night there, and yet he comes back grumpy as ever and shuts himself off in his room" Burt mumbled to himself.

"Well it was Blaine's birthday, maybe he didn't like the present he got him?" Finn said with a shrug.

"No way dude, Kurt gets the best presents. I think Blaine was holding out again!" Puck chimed in

"I do not want to know about my son's sex life, if it exists!" Burt snapped at Puck

"No Mr H I meant, information," Puck said quickly trying not to out Kurt and Blaine.

"Why do you say that Puck?" Burt asked

"Well the last time they fought it was over some silly stuff that Blaine didn't mention and now they are fighting again?" Puck said looking from Finn to Burt like it was the most obvious answer.

"He might be right Burt!" Finn said agreeing with Puck.

"Well how about after dinner you boys go over and see what happened from Blaine's side of things, and I'll see if Carole can work it from this side," Burt said as he turned the TV and flipped it over to the latest football match.

When Carole arrived home and an hour later she found the boys exactly how they were when Kurt got home. She noticed that no one had thought about dinner. She walked up the stairs to find Kurt's door closed and no music coming through it. She knocked and got no reply, she opened the door quietly just in case Kurt was asleep but she found him on his computer. She walked in and put a hand on his shoulder and Kurt turned around. "Hey how was your night? Did it all go to plan?" She said nicely.

"Night went prefect, day not so well," He said as he turned back to the computer. Carole glanced up too see he was looking up some information on Senators.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?" Carole asked as she sat on his bed.

"No not really," He said with a small smile.

"Well you know you can talk to me about anything you want?" Carole said before standing up.

"Blaine's parents are holding a birthday dinner for him and he didn't even ask me if I wanted to go, instead he said he wasn't going at all," Kurt said in one big breath. Carole turned around and gave him a knowing smile.

"And what else? Why are you looking up Senators?" Carole asked as she sat back on the bed.

"Blaine and I got into a huge fight and we basically broke up, and I remembered Blaine telling me his dad work for the government, so I was looking him up, but I couldn't find him, as I have no idea his name or anything," Kurt said as he turned in his chair. "Blaine won't tell me anything, I have to find out things on my own, and it gets so annoying that he won't just open up to me. He kept on saying that I think his broken. Which I don't, I just know his hiding the real him, and in the past month I thought I was seeing the real him more," Kurt stopped to take a breath.

"Oh sweetie, did you want my advice?" Carole asked, Kurt just nodded. "Maybe did you think to maybe just bring it up one night, not when you're in the middle of a fight but just ask him about things?" Carole asked.

"Like 20 questions sort of thing?" Kurt said looking at her.

"Yeah, basically. Just start out light and easy questions and then ask him the harder questions, and just be supportive, if he asks you to stop just tell him you'll still be there when his ready," Carole said as she brushed a hand over Kurt's cheek. "It was hard for your dad to open up about your mum," Carole added.

"I don't think I will get the chance anyway, it was really bad, I just didn't know what to say," Kurt said as he looked at Carole.

"Don't worry you two will work this out, if anything is to go by what Finn says you're like with him at School, you two will sort this out," She said with a smile. "Now I need to sort out dinner as the boys have done nothing. I was thinking we could just make home-made pizza," Carole said standing up.

"Thanks Carole, I really needed to talk this over with someone," Kurt said with a smile.

"Of course sweetie, that's what I'm here for," She said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Have you tried searching Blaine's name with the words senator's son?" she added as she walked out the door. Kurt just laughed. Carole had the answer to all his problems. She really was like a second mum to him. He smiled as he typed in "Blaine Anderson Senator's Son" into Google and found a whole list of articles.

Kurt clicked on the first one, which opened very quickly. The headline read  _'Senator Anderson sends son to Dalton Academy with rumours of bullying'_

Kurt reads the article only stopping once to pull a pen out and write down the names, of Blaine's parents. Kurt clicked back and typed into the search engine "Paul and Denise Anderson".

Kurt found a wiki page, which was all about the Andersons. It had baby photos of Paul Anderson holding Blaine. Paul playing with a toddler Blaine and Shane. However, when Kurt looked at a family photo of the Anderson supposedly taken a couple of years ago. If he did not know that Blaine was really their child, he would have Blaine was adopted because Blaine did not look like any of his parents. Although when Kurt looked close, he saw those Hazel eyes he fell in love with on Blaine's mother. It felt so weird looking at their photos. Sure the early ones they all looked happy but as they got older. Kurt saw Blaine's fake smile appear. He never truly smiled in any of the photos. Kurt felt his chest tighten as he read all about the Andersons. He must admit that most of the information was mainly on Paul Anderson and his wife, there was barely any information on Shane or Blaine. Only what he guess their parents told the media. Kurt closed the window very quickly as he felt so weird reading all this information. He would wait until Blaine opened up to him, if that meant that they would just be friends than Kurt would do it. He would do whatever made Blaine happy. He promised himself that, and he was going to keep his promise when it came to Blaine.

After Kurt went downstairs to help Carole make dinner, he noticed that Puck and Finn stood up right after dinner and told him they both had to meet a friend for a movie. Kurt thought it was weird but said nothing about it as he went back to his room. He decided he would read a book, and just relax. Therefore, when he saw Blaine on Monday, he would be very relaxed and would not stress out.

* * *

Finn and Puck turned up at Blaine's apartment, they snuck in after one of Blaine's neighbours who Puck thought was hot but was quickly reminded he had Quinn and he did not want to cheat on her. Finn followed Puck up to the apartment. They knocked on the door, "I'll get it, it's got to be Chinese!" a voice said from behind the door. When they door opened, Puck looked at Shane, and Shane looked at the both of them. "Not Chinese?" Shane asked confused. "Finn, Puck," Shane answered after a couple of minutes.

"Can we come in?" Puck asked

"Yeah, his not really talkative," Shane said as he stepped out of the way.

"Doesn't have to be, we'll make him," Finn answered as he followed Puck in. Blaine was walking from the kitchen when he spotted Puck and Finn.

"What are you doing here?" He asked look at his Brother.

"Well I guess it wasn't Chinese?" Shane said with a shrug.

"Look, if you came to beat me up fine, but can we do it outside, you guys get a quick getaway and I don't have to break any of my stuff," Blaine said dryly as he set the plates that he had been holding down on the table.

"We're not here to beat you up, we're here to talk," Finn said as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"Yeah, seems like you have some explaining to do," Puck said as he walked towards Blaine. "I mean Kurt didn't say anything but he was in his room all afternoon, and Burt's really worried. So shall we start from the start or do I have to ask your brother what's up?" Puck said very calmly.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright with you," Blaine said as he walked back into the kitchen.

"Did you say you order Chinese?" Finn asked Shane.

"Yeah," Shane started as he went through what they had order, as Puck followed Blaine into the kitchen.

"Please don't yell at me, I think this kitchen has seen enough yelling for one day," Blaine said as he pulled out a couple of glasses, walked over to the cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Really never took you as a vodka man?" Puck said with a small laugh

"Me either but that's all my mum had hidden in the second bedroom," Blaine said as he poured some into a couple of glasses and handed one to Puck.

Two bottles of vodka later, all four boys were spread out in the lounge room laughing very loudly and joking about things.

"Did you know that ...Blaine was the ... first person to give me a drink...?" Shane said through hiccups.

"Really?" Puck said laughing.

"Yeah... I tried once but my...father...he caught me ...with scotch... I was... grounded...for a month" Shane said laughing so hard he fell of the couch, which cause the other boys to laugh at him. Shane tried three times to get back on the couch but just gave up and ended up lying against the couch.

"My dad doesn't care," Puck said, as he was the most sober one out of all the boys. Finn just kept staying at the same spot on the wall, as he tried to listen to the conservation.

"I need to pee," Blaine stated as he got up and zigzagged his way to the bedroom and into the bathroom. After Blaine was finished, he pulled out his phone and called Kurt. Kurt answered after three rings.

"'ello?" he mumbled

"Kurt...Kurt...Kurt... guess what..." Blaine said as he laughed into the phone.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounded more awake as he listened to the phone.

"Yeah, you know why I didn't tell you about my parent's dinner, because well my dad kicked me out of the house and told me he didn't want to know me anymore!" Blaine said laughing. "And also it falls on our anniversary. Why would I want to go on our anniversary?" Blaine said as he laid on his bed.

"Blaine are you drunk?" Kurt asked

"Maybe..."

"Oh my god, you are. Where are you?" Kurt asked and even though Blaine was drunk, he could hear the worry in Kurt's voice.

"I'm at home baby," Blaine said with a sad smile. "You know the pillow smells like you," Blaine whispered.

"No I didn't, Blaine are you home alone?" Kurt asked.

"No, your brother Finn and Puck and Shane are here," Blaine said as he crawled into bed and pulled the shirts over him. Hugging himself into the pillow Kurt had slept on the night before.

"Are you all drunk?" Kurt asked, he was starting to get really worried, since Finn never drank.

"Yeah, well your brother is spaced out on the couch and Shane and Puck are telling each other stories," Blaine said laughing.

"Okay, well I'll be over there soon, okay?" Kurt said as he jumped out of bed and rushed around to find his keys.

"We're not together anymore, why would you come over?" Blaine asked sadly, as it fully hit him what had happened today.

"Because I care about you Blaine, and I'm very worried at the moment." Kurt said as he walked out to his car and jumped in.

"You shouldn't be worried, I'm all good," Blaine mumbled into the phone as the alcohol started to make him sleepy.

"No you're not Blaine; I'm on my way over. I'm hanging up right now," Kurt said as he hung up the phone and started to drive over to Blaine's house. It only took Kurt 10minutes to get over to Blaine's apartment. He let himself up cause he still had Shane's spare key and opened the apartment to find, Finn was asleep on the couch and Puck was drawing on his face.

"Noah!" Kurt said as he shut the door to the apartment and taking the pen out of Puck's hand.

Meanwhile in the Shane's room, Shane was sitting on the bed and holding his cell phone, he pressed number 3 on his speed dial and waited for some to answer.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Why are you mad at me?" Shane asked as he laid back on the bed.

"Shane? It's nearly 3 in the morning and you're ringing me?" Reed answered a bit taken back.

"Yeah because I need to ask why you're mad at me," Shane said looking at the ceiling.

"I'm not mad at you," Reed said

"Then why haven't you talk to me since you over heard me asking the Tweedles for a date,"

"Because... because... Because I've been busy Shane, I've been under a lot of pressure from my mum," Reed said as he tried to think straight

"So it has nothing to do with us?" He asked with a small laugh

"No nothing to do with me and you, Shane" Reed said

"Oh...well I'll see you around then," Shane said in a sad tone.

"Hold on Shane, is that why you called me at 3 in the morning to ask why I was mad at you?" Reed asked a bit confused.

"Yeah sort of," Shane mumbled, as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Well what else did you call me for?" Reed asked, "I mean I'm wide awake at the moment you can talk for as long as you want,"

"No, it's cool. Like I said, I'll see you around," Shane said with a small smile.

"Okay, bye," Reed answered and the phone went dead. Shane looked at his hand that the phone was in; he took a deep breath and dialled Reed's number again.

"Hello?" Reed answered on the second ring.

"Okay I lied, I wanted to ring you and see if you were jealous that I was asking the Tweedles for a date. But what you really need to know is that I was asking if they knew a girl I could bring to my parents dinner, as my parents don't know that I am gay!" Shane said all in my breath.

"I'm not jealous Shane, I only think of you as a friend, why would I be jealous?" Reed asked from the other end of the phone.

"Well I just thought that well you liked me?" Shane said in a small voice.

"Shane I told you I like you as a friend, okay," Reed said as he played with his sheets.

"Oh okay, so you don't like me in that way, cause I really like you Reed, I mean I know after I say this your probably don't want to talk to me ever again, but I don't care. I need you to know this; I really really like you Reed. Like I think I might even love you," Shane said, he felt his heart stop in his chest as the door opened and Kurt walked in.

"Oh god, who are you talking to... please don't be Reed." Kurt said as he grabbed the phone of Shane. "Reed?" Kurt said

"Yeah Kurt," Reed said with a shaky voice.

"Oh god, Um I would advise you to ignore whatever Shane has said you too, he is currently drunk and if he said anything he didn't want you to know, he will hate himself. So let's pretend this conversation never happened." Kurt said as he waited to hear Reed's reply.

"Yeah I can do that, I'll talk to you soon Kurt, and tell Shane bye for me," Reed said quickly before hanging up.

Kurt nodded and helped Shane under the covers before sliding Shane's phone into his pocket. "You are not getting your phone back until you are sober young man," Kurt said as he walked out of the room. He shut the door after himself and continued to Blaine's room. Blaine had not moved a muscle since Kurt had hung up from him. He had the phone to his ear and was snoring quietly to himself; a small laugh escaped Kurt's lips as he walked over and tuck Blaine in. Blaine mumbled something about being alone. However, Kurt just kissed his forehead and told him he would never be alone, if he had Shane and himself. A small smile appeared on his face, as he pulled the pillow closer to himself. Kurt curled up in the chair that sat across from the bed, and let his eyes drift shut as he watched the boy he loved so much sleep peacefully.

* * *

The Next morning, Blaine awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. He sat up too quickly and his head spun, "Oh god what did I do last night?" he asked himself.

"I was asking the same question but the two empty bottles of vodka answered that question," A voice said from the doorway. Blaine looked towards the voice and saw Kurt standing there with a plate in his hand. "Breakfast might make you feel better, help work off all the alcohol you drank last night," He added as he walked over to Blaine and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Blaine said as he looked at his plate, he was not game enough to look back at Kurt again.

"There are painkillers and a glass of water beside you, I suggest you take them before you starting eating, might make the hangover disappear fast," Kurt said as he walked out of the bedroom and into the lounge room, where a very hangover Finn and Puck sat at the table eating breakfast.

Kurt opened the fridge and closed it a bit too hard, and Finn groaned in response.

"Sorry but it's your own fault, you drank enough vodka to last you a year Finn," Kurt said as he topped up Finn glass of water.

"Yeah but you don't have to be mean about it, my head is killing me enough," Fin said as he stuffed his face full of food. There was a knock at the door and both Finn and Puck groaned.

Kurt just shook his head and headed towards the door, he opened it to find a nervous Reed on the other side. "Hi, thought they might need this?" Reed said as he showed six cups of coffees on a tray.

"Yeah they all do," Kurt said as he stepped back for Reed to enter the apartment.

"Finn and Puck are in the dining room, Blaine's in the bedroom and I was just about to see if Shane was up," Kurt whispered.

"Wow they looked so hung-over," Reed said with a small laugh.

"Oh they are, you just have to tap something and they groaned about their heads," Kurt said laughing as he walked towards Shane's room. Reed handed the boys a couple of coffee each, and one to Blaine when he stumbled out of the bedroom and sat across from Puck.

Kurt lightly tapped Shane's shoulder, as to wake him up, but he just told Kurt to get lost.

"Oh come on, drunk little Anderson, I thought you might want to join the others?" Kurt said laughing. "Reed brought coffee," Kurt added.

Shane sat up so fast his head started to spin. "Reed's here?" he asked as he tried to stand up just as fast.

"Wow slow down, you're gonna bring up all that alcohol you had," Kurt said as he slowly pushed Shane out the door, and into the dining room, where all four boys sat.

"Morning," Shane groaned as he looked at Reed. Reed did not look Shane in the eye but a small smile played on his lips.

"Okay boys," Kurt started.

"Oh dear god, don't yell and try not to be so peppy, we're hung-over!" Puck said as he grabbed his forehead.

"Well dear boys, you will know next time not to drunk dial me again. Cause you owe me big time, and you," Kurt said pointing to Shane, "Owe Reed and me big time, here is your phone back," Kurt said as he put it on the table.

"Why did you have it?" Shane asked as he played with his bacon.

"Well I don't think you want to know," Kurt said as he turned to see the water glasses empty on the table.

Reed pulled out the chair next to Shane, "So you don't remember any of last night?" Reed whispered as he looked at his hands.

"Um... only Blaine going on about body shots and it would be so good if Kurt was here?" Shane said shrugging, "Why did I do something really stupid?" Shane said looking worried now.

"Wow Shane that was like an hour into drinking you don't remember us trying to sing happy birthday to Blaine put Finn tripped and took you with him?" Puck said with a small laugh then cringed at the pain in his head.

"No, I don't. So that's why my right side hurts?" Shane said with a small laugh. "But seriously what else did I forget?" Shane said now staring at Reed.

"Nothing, nothing," Reed said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Shane looked from Blaine to Puck to Finn as they eat their breakfast, Shane was bit worried about how Reed was acting and was not sure if it was his fault.

"I'm never touching alcohol again," Shane said to himself as he finished his breakfast.

When all the boys had finished breakfast, they sat in the lounge room with the TV on low, as Finn and Puck fell asleep on the couch. Shane was just staring at the TV, while Reed stared at Shane from the corner of his eye. Blaine had decided he needed a shower and Kurt had followed him into his bedroom hoping they could talk after Blaine's shower. Blaine walked out of the shower after being in there for 20miuntes and Kurt was sitting on the bed.

"So your here to give me a lecture?" Blaine asked as he sat next to Kurt.

"No, I'm here to ask some questions and you don't have to answer them if you don't want to, I just would like to know the answers," Kurt said as he watched his hands. Blaine nodded.

"You said last night something about not wanting to spend our 2 month anniversary with your parents," Kurt said as he glanced up to Blaine.

"Like I said on the phone, my parents aren't that accepting of my chosen life style. My dad kicked me out and expected me to live on the streets. My mum gave me the keys to this place before I left told me to stay here. I know my dad is only doing this to look good in the media's eye but I cannot go. I do not want to spend our anniversary with my parents. I didn't want to spend it with my parents." Blaine said shaking his head.

"You know if you had just said that I would have understand Blaine," Kurt said as he glanced at Blaine. "I understand a lot more than you think, I may have parents who accept me but I have fellow students who don't. So I do understand in a way," Kurt added before looking back at his hands.

"I know, I just didn't want to talk about it with you, I just had the most prefect day without my parents annoying me, and spending time with Shane and you. I just didn't want to ruin it, but I guess I did in some way," Blaine said with a small sad laugh.

"Look Blaine, I want to tell you this now, and I want you to remember it, I never have ever thought you were broken. In my eyes your prefect just the way you are and I'm not trying to fix you," Kurt said as he leaned on Blaine's shoulder.

"I know Kurt, it was just in the moment stuff that I said, I didn't mean to imply that," Blaine said as he linked his fingers with Kurt's.

"So what now?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine, "Are we just friends now or are we back together?" Kurt asked.


	15. Good Times Vs Bad Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt had not notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

Blaine looked at Kurt, "You really had to ask that question?" Blaine said as he gently placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and leaned in to gently kissed him on the lips.

"Yes I do," Kurt whispered as he slowly pulled Blaine closer, "You haven't answered my question," Kurt added.

"Yes," Blaine said pulling Kurt into his lap.

"Yes your gonna answer my question or yes we're back together," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Yes, we are back together," Blaine said as his arm snacked around Kurt's waist.

"We're still not on the right road, but we're getting there," Kurt said smiling as he gently placed his hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Sorry," Blaine whispered as he leaned into Kurt's touch.

"Nothing to be sorry about, We're just getting the hang of things that's all," Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna try my hardest to keep us this way," Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes.

"All I want from you, is you to be honest with me and to be open with me,"

"Then that's something I promise you Kurt, no more secrets, no more lying," Blaine said with his famous smirk. "I hate the idea of Peanut butter and jelly, not a huge fan when they make movies from the books and leave out the best [parts](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/15/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy); I mean they missed a whole scene from the Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone..." Blaine tried to continue on but Kurt kissed him to shut him up. Kurt pulled back and started to laugh.

"I like this honest you but maybe you can keep something's [secret](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/15/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) because I so did not date a bad boy to find out his a Harry Potter nerd." Kurt said laughing.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I am a Harry Potter nerd, and there's nothing you can do about it sweet thing," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt.

"Don't call me sweet thing," Kurt said as he straddle Blaine, and pushed in onto the bed.

"How about sweet-cheeks?" Blaine asked, Kurt shook his head.

" kitten?" Kurt shook his head again

" baby-doll?"

"If you still want to tap this you will not call me baby-doll!" Kurt said as he kissed down Blaine's neck.

"But what am I supposed to call you, cause you so don't want me calling you Kurtie, and baby is so over used," Blaine said as he gripped Kurt's hips.

"Not sure, you choose," Kurt said against Blaine's neck, as he moved down to Blaine's collar bone.

"How about mio amore?" Blaine asked as his hands went to gently squeeze Kurt's ass.

Kurt pulled back looking at Blaine. "What did you just say?" Kurt said

"I said mio amore, it means my love in Italian," Blaine said with a smirk. "I know some Italian, still surprising you I see," Blaine said with the biggest smirk Kurt had ever seen on him. Kurt leaned his hand in between Blaine and himself. He gently palmed Blaine though his jeans. Blaine moaned, as he squeezed Kurt's ass.

"That's better," Kurt slide his hand down Blaine's chest and kissed him. "That smirk better not come back till I say so..." Kurt smirks as he made a hickey just above Blaine's right nipple.

"And when can I smirk again?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"Oh you'll know when you can smirk again," Kurt said with a small laugh as he kissed down Blaine's chest. "Mor amour," Kurt whispered against Blaine's chest as he reached the towel.

"Was that...French," Blaine moaned as Kurt slowly undid the towel that was wrapped around Blaine's hips.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we can talk all about that later but now, less talk, more fun," Kurt said smirking as he opened the towel and kissed the muscles of Blaine's stomach.

"Less talk more fun sounds like a pl...Oh my god..." Blaine stopped middle sentence as Kurt took Blaine into his mouth all on one go. Blaine's hands were tangled in the towel. "You're over dressed," Blaine said as he tried to get Kurt's attention.

Kurt just mumbled around Blaine as he started to speed up the pace and let Blaine's cock hit the back of Kurt's throat and Blaine moaned loudly. His hands move to tangled into Kurt's hair as he all thoughts have flown out of his mind. He tugs Kurt's hair to tell him that he is close.

Kurt let Blaine fall from his mouth with a pop, and Blaine tried to steady his breath. "That was very close," Blaine mumble after a minute.

"Well we don't want you arriving to early now do we," Kurt said as he straddled Blaine's hips again. "So Mr Anderson, are you too tired to continue?" Kurt asked with a smirk. Suddenly Blaine had flipped them over and Kurt squealed in suprise as now he was pinned up against the bed, and Blaine was tugging on his shirt. Kurt laughed and pulled if off as Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt whispering in his ear, "Still to many layers,"

Blaine played with the zip on Kurt's jeans and popped the button open and tugged them down Kurt's hip. Kurt grasped as he was freed from the jeans, sighing as he kicked his jeans off and was naked now the same as Blaine.

"Commando?" Blaine said as he kissed down Kurt's chest.

"You know I hate VPL," Kurt said with a small laugh as Blaine licked a line down Kurt's chest to just above his crotch.

"And very easy to do this," Blaine said just before he ducked his head down to lightly lick the tip of Kurt's cock.

"Yes that might be another motive," Kurt said in between moans.

"Shhh stop talkin' more fun time," Blaine said as he licked from the base of Kurt's cock to the head. Slowly pulling it into his mouth and bobbing up and down on it. Kurt moaned and tried to stay quiet as he knew his brother and friends were in the next room. Kurt bites his lip as he tried to stay quiet. A small chuckle escaped Blaine's mouth and vibrated around Kurt's cock. Kurt just slapped Blaine's shoulder as he could feel himself getting closer to the edge. He hummed as Blaine hallowed out his cheeks, and let the head of Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat.

Kurt tapped Blaine on the head, and Blaine looked up and Kurt grabbed a hand full of curls and pulled him up to kissed him. "If you keep doing that we aren't gonna last much longer," Kurt said with a laugh as he felt Blaine's hands dance softly around his entrance.

"So is that a yes too sex or a no?" Blaine asked with a foreign look of innocence. Kurt rolled them over so he was straddling Blaine as Blaine's hand stayed where it was. Kurt lightly bit Blaine on the neck. "I'll take that as a yes," as he brought his hand up to Kurt, "suck," he said as he placed his finger on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt took his finger into his mouth and lightly sucked on Blaine's finger, as he kept his eyes on Blaine. A moan slipped out of Kurt's mouth as Blaine pulled out his finger and returned it too Kurt's entrance, he gently added pressure and Kurt moaned into the kiss as he rolled his hips down onto Blaine's finger.

Blaine pulled away and tried to reach the draw beside his bed, he was failing. Kurt laughed and reached over and grabbed the lube.

"Don't want to hurt you," Blaine said as he popped the cap on the lube and poured some onto his fingers and continued fingering Kurt. It didn't take too long before Kurt was begging for Blaine. As he lined himself up with Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed in, as Kurt gasped. Blaine stilled when he felt himself buried in Kurt. Kurt moaned as he rolled his hips to test if he was ready.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest as he rolled his hips a little bit harder, Blaine's hand flew to Kurt's hips and dig in there, as Kurt rolled his hips again. Blaine glanced up at Kurt, who had his eyes close and was biting his lip, trying to keep from screaming out. Slowly he moved up and down on Blaine, as his breathe grew shallow, Blaine thrusted his hips up in time with Kurt and Kurt moaned out pretty loudly as he leaned forward to capture Blaine's lips.

"Harder," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, just before nibbing on Blaine's ear. Blaine didn't need to be told twice as he thrusted harder this time and Kurt yelled Blaine's name, as he came between them. Feeling Kurt come, Blaine let go and moaned Kurt's name.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were cuddling in the bed, when Kurt glanced over at the clock. "Do you think they heard us?" Kurt whispered from his place on the bed.

"Well you are really loud, when you're in the moment," Blaine said laughing.

"And so are you, but I don't complain!" Kurt said as he slapped Blaine's chest.

"Well neither was I," Blaine said as he rubbed his chest where Kurt had hit him.

"Well I think you need another shower," Kurt said as he glanced at Blaine.

"Care to join?" Blaine asked as he stood up and threw his tower into the dirty clothes basket and walking into the bathroom naked.

Kurt watched Blaine's ass as he pretended to think about it and run after Blaine laughing. Blaine and Kurt were in the shower for another 20 mins. Kurt was the first to walk out of the bedroom, to see Puck and Finn hadn't moved but Shane wasn't any where to be seen, leaving Reed in front of the TV, just staring at it blankly. "Hey!" Kurt said as he sat down next to Reed.

"Hi," Reed said as he looked down at his hands.

"Where's Shane?" Kurt asked

"In his bedroom, he said he needed to get away from the noise coming from your room or something," Reed said as he looked up at the TV again.

"Oh sorry," Kurt said as he blushed. "Why aren't you with him then, I thought you came over to check up on him?"

"Yeah, I should be going, I mean you don't need me, so I should head back," Reed said standing up and looking for his keys.

"Reed, Reed, sit down, what's wrong?" Kurt asked as he pushed Reed down onto the couch and looked at him with concern.

"You asked me to forget about what happened last night and I can't!" Reed said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night before you were on the phone, Shane told me something and now I think it was the alcohol talking but I was hoping it wasn't," Reed said as he played with his hands, not looking up.

"What did he say?" Kurt asked he was a bit worried about Reed.

"Can we talk privately?" Reed said looking at Puck and Finn.

"Yeah come with me," Kurt said as he stood and walked to Blaine's bedroom. Blaine had just finished changing the sheets and looked up to see Kurt standing at the door with Reed behind him. "Can we use your room please?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine, Blaine just nodded and walked out of the room. Kurt closed the door after him and sat on the bed. "Don't worry clean sheets," Kurt said with a small smile. Reed just sat down with a small blush appearing on his face.

"Now go from the start and don't forget any details," Kurt said as he sat crossed legged.

"Shane told me, he lied to me about ringing me cause at first he was asking if I was mad at him and I kept saying no I wasn't which was kind of a lie on my half. But anyway he told me, he just rang to ask that, then a couple minutes later he rings and tells me he rang me cause he thought I was jealous that he asked the Tweedles for a date and I told him I wasn't but I don't know Kurt." Reed said as he was trying to breathe normally. Kurt just nodded to see if there was anymore.

"And then I told him I'm not jealous that we're just friends and he tells me he thinks of me more than a friend. He said he might even love me," Reed said as he looked up at Kurt.

"And what did you say to that?" Kurt asked

"Well I heard your voice and I never got a chance to reply," Reed said

"So what is your answer? If you said you lied about not being mad at him," Kurt asked

"Well I'm not sure Kurt, I mean I like hanging out with him and yeah I was kind of upset when he asked the Tweedles for a date. I mean is that normal when it comes to friends?" Reed asked looking at Kurt.

"No it's not Reed, usually if you get mad a guy ask someone else for a date, usually means that you have some feelings towards him," Kurt said nodding. "Do you have feelings for Shane, I mean you don't have to label yourself, I just want to know do you like him?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't think I'm gay?" Reed asked confused.

"Reed look at me, forget the labels, just a couple of simple questions. Yes or no answers, Do you like hanging out with Shane?"

"Yes,"

"Do you miss him when his not around, more than your other friends?"

"Yes,"

"Do you get excited when you phone rings and it's him on the other end?"

"Yes,"

"Well Reed, I have to tell you, you have feelings for him. You were jealous because deep down inside you wanted him to ask you out for that dinner," Kurt said as he looked at Reed.

"I...I like...I like Shane?" Reed said even more confused.

"Yes, you do," Kurt said with a small laugh

"Oh god," Reed said as he buried his face in his hands. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well you could confront him about the phone call or you could maybe bring it up in conservation?" Kurt said

"How did you tell Blaine you liked him?"

"Well I launched at him and started making out with him, than we started to undress each other and my dad walked in on us," Kurt said shrugging. Reed laughed as he listened to Kurt.

"Oh, I don't know if I could do that," He said with a small laugh.

"Neither did I, but when you're in the moment you just go with the flow," Kurt said honestly.

"Really?" Reed asked

"Yeah, trust me when it comes to it go with your gut," Kurt smiled as he stood up and went to walk out of the room. He opened the door and walked into the Kitchen, where Blaine was cleaning up. He placed his hands on Blaine's hips and kissed his neck.

"Seems like a round of sex, is a great cure for a hang over," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Yeah that and two showers," He said with a laugh.

"Well maybe next time, you will call me when your start drinking," Kurt said as he hugged Blaine from behind as Blaine continued to clean the dished.

"Is Reed okay?" Blaine asked with a worried look. "Did my brother do something to hurt him?" He added

"No, just finally figured out they both like each other," Kurt said as he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Come with me on Wednesday night," Blaine said as he spun around to look at Kurt.

"Wednesday?" Kurt asked

"My parent's dinner for my birthday, come with me, be my date" Blaine said seriously as he watched Kurt.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes of course, I want you there. I mean it will be boring, my parents will probably have some girls lined up for me to date, but I want you there. As my boyfriend." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt closer. "You and me," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's mouth.

"Yes," Kurt smiled

"Good, I will pick you up and you can annoy Shane all the way there," Blaine said with a small laugh. "Now, come help me. I feel my headache coming back and I would prefer having this done before B1 and B2 are up," Blaine said as he glanced to Finn and Puck on the couch. Kurt laughed as he glanced back behind him and then turned to Blaine and kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile Reed walked to Shane's room and knocked lightly, there was a crush and suddenly the door opened and Shane stood there in just a towel. Reed blushed as he kept his eyes on Shane's face and not the dancer's body.

"Can we talk?" Reed asked as he played with his hands.

"Um... sure. I'm just gonna grab some clothes and get dressed." Shane said as he walked back into the bedroom then into the bathroom. "So what do you wanna talk about?" Shane said from the bathroom.

"It can wait till your finished," Reed said as he sat down on the bed just playing with his hands as he waited for Shane.

Shane walked out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later with a small smile as he pulled the hoodie over his head and sat next to Reed on the bed. "Okay what's up?" Shane asked with a smile

"Okay I know you probably don't remember this but you called me last night..." Reed started

"Yeah I saw that," Shane said before looking up at Reed.

"Oh... but you still don't remember what we talked about?" Reed asked in a small voice.

"Um... no. But if I made you uncomfortable in any way I totally understand if you don't want to talk to me or even hang out with me anymore.

"No...well yeah it was uncomfortable cause I didn't know how I felt about it but I do now. With help from Kurt," Reed added

"What? What did we talk about? What didn't you know you felt about?" Shane said as he started to get worried.

"Don't worry, it's fine, I mean you rang me and started to ask me if I was mad at you," Reed said laughing a bit

"Oh god! I am never touching alcohol again," Shane said as he placed his head in his hands.

"And then you hang up but rang back a couple seconds later, telling me that you... that you..." Reed took a deep breath and Shane looked at Reed horrified, hoping Reed wasn't going to say what he thought. "You said you loved me and that you wanted me to know," Reed said all in one breath.

"Yep, Shane Anderson is never touching alcohol again," Shane said as he stood up and started to pace. Then he turned to Reed, and sat back down. "Okay get it over with, it's like getting a bandaid rip off, the quicker its down the quicker its over," Shane said as he closed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Reed asked trying to hide the laughter that was about to exploded from him.

"You're going to reject me, and I understand your straight and I shouldn't have called you so..." Shane was stopped by Reed kissing him. Reed only kissed him for a few seconds but when he pulled back he placed his fingers on his lips, hiding the small smile that appeared there.

"Um..." Shane said wide eyed as he looked at Reed, "Uh..." Shane tried again "Oh..." Shane couldn't get his brain to work as the little voice inside of Shane's head was currently screaming 'REED JUST KISSED ME, REED JUST KISSED ME, REED JUST KISSED ME' repeatedly.

Reed's chest was moving up and down, as he tried to slow down his breathing. He just kissed Shane, he just leaned in and kissed him. God Kurt was right, he had just followed his gut and it came so naturally. He leaned in again and kissed Shane again to make sure he hadn't just made it up in his mind. This time he kissed Shane longer, as he felt his hand rise and rest on Shane's cheek. Shane's arm curled around his waist pulling him closer. Shane pulled back and kissed Reed's cheek as he saw Reed blush.

"You were saying," Reed asked with a huge smile.

"nothing but you were saying something very important before I had my meltdown," Shane said as he grabbed Reed's hand.

"Yes I don't know if I am gay or bisexual all I know is that I love you too," Reed said with a smile.

"I don't care, as long as you love me, I'm fine. I never liked labels either," Shane said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed Reed again.

* * *

The next couple of days were surprisingly easy for Kurt and Blaine to forget what happened on the weekend. When Wednesday finally arrived, Kurt was standing by Blaine's locker, waiting for his boyfriend to hurry up and get his notes from his locker. Kurt was suppressed that he was not grounded from the weekend party but he had been honest with his dad about what happened, and Finn ended being ground and Kurt being praised for being responsible. Finn had thanked Kurt for looking after him, and said he would pay back Puck for trying to draw on him. Kurt was brought out of his thoughts by Blaine who was slowly running his hand up and down Kurt's arm, Kurt smiled to his boyfriend, as Blaine lead them out of the school and to his car. Kurt was slightly nervous to meet Blaine's parents but at least he would know someone there. Shane was a ball of excitement since Reed and he got together. In addition, it didn't help that Shane knew Kurt was coming to the diner and would not be as bored as he usually would be.

"So we are gonna head back to my place and get ready and we will meet Shane at the house," Blaine said as he opened the car door for Kurt. Kurt smiled and climbed in.

Once Blaine climbed in on the side door, "And dad has allowed me to stay the night," Kurt said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"So I get you for a whole day and a whole night," Blaine said with a smirk on his face,

"Down boy, we have school tomorrow, so I have no idea what you have planned but I do need my beauty sleep," Kurt said as Blaine drove back to his apartment.

"Why you're already beautiful to me," Blaine said with a smile as he glanced over to Kurt and then back to the road.

"Okay, you're getting brownie points but no I'm not letting you get some tonight," Kurt said with a smirk. "Maybe tomorrow depends how you act tonight," Kurt said as he grabbed one of Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"I'll be on my best behaviour," Blaine said as he smiled and left his hand in Kurt's hand.

Kurt spent two an half-hours getting ready. Blaine spent the whole time sitting on the bed watching Kurt go back and forward from the bathroom and bedroom. "You know I always thought you looked better in just a towel or even naked," Blaine smirked as Kurt walked out of the bathroom; just shot Blaine a death stare.

"I am trying to get ready for your parents dinner and you're trying to get sex out of me!" Kurt said as he hands on his bare hips, as he was just wearing his jeans as he was putting cream on his face.

"Not sex, I just wanted to tell you, that you should just wear nothing or a towel. I wouldn't care," Blaine, said as he stood up and walked towards Kurt, he leaned in and kissed Kurt's bare chest.

"Ah, no," he slapped Blaine away, "Go back to the bed," Kurt said laughing as he pushed Blaine away and grabbed his shirt.

"Aww, please, I don't wanna go. It's out 2 month anniversary can't I at least get some before we go?" Blaine asked with a puppy dog eyes.

"No! I'm not having sex with you in this outfit," Kurt said as he looked himself in the mirror, "How do I look?" Kurt asked as he looked to Blaine. Kurt was dressed in nice black jeans with a nice black and white stripped dress shirt, tucked into his jeans.

"If I say beautiful will you believe me?" Blaine asked, Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Fine, I don't know how I'm gonna keep my hands off you all night," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close to him by his hips.

"Hmmm... I like that idea, making you wait all night till tomorrow," Kurt said with a smirk as he gently kissed Blaine's lips.

"Would be so cruel to your boyfriend?" Blaine asked as he kissed down Kurt's neck.

"Might if you mark me!" Kurt threatened. Blaine laughed and kissed his neck before glancing down at his watch.

"We have to go, mio amore," Blaine whispered against Kurt's neck. Kurt just nodded. "Ready?" Blaine asked

"Never, but we have too," Kurt said as he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

The drive to Blaine's parents' house was long and very awkward. At one stage, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and held it until they arrived at the house. The house was like any of house on the street. However, as Blaine pulled into the driveway, he squeezed Kurt's hand. "Ready to meet the parents?" Blaine said with a small smile.

"No, not really," Kurt said as he opened the door and climbed out of the car. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as he opened the door and walked in. "Hello?" Blaine called from the foyer, suddenly a voice came from under them, and Kurt saw a familiar head of head climbing the stairs right next to them. Shane had climbed the stairs from the downstairs area. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants. "Hey Kurt, sorry I was getting ready in my room. Damn belt, it took me forever to find it," Shane said laughing as he hugged Kurt. "Dad's in his studying finish up some work and mum's in the kitchen ordering around the chef," Shane said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well we better go say we're here," Blaine said as he placed his arm back around Kurt and walked towards the kitchen.

"Mum?" Blaine called as he walked into the Kitchen.

"Blaine, honey is that you?" A female voice called as Blaine stopped and smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah mum, I want you to meet someone," Blaine said as a female came out of the kitchen. "Mum, this is Kurt, Kurt this is my mum, Denise Anderson," Blaine said as he let go of Kurt, as Kurt outstretched his hand to shake Denise.

"Please call me Dee," Denise said with a smile as she pulled Kurt into a hug. "So you are the famous Kurt that Shane is always going on about. Shame on you Blaine for never telling me about this beautiful young man," Denise said with a smile. "Come on, we should head to the sitting room, as we wait for Blaine's father," She said as he grabbed Kurt and made him walk beside her.

"Why don't I go get father," Blaine said as Shane sat on the couch across from Kurt and his mother. Denise just nodded as she started to talk with Kurt.

Blaine just smiled as he worked down the hall and knock gently on the study door. "Come in," a voice was heard from behind the door. Blaine took a deep breath and opened the door, he saw his father was on the phone. He took a seat in front of the desk, as he waited for his father to end his conversation. He put the phone down and glanced up at Blaine.

"I see you made it," Paul Anderson stated with a stern voice.

"Well you and mum put a lot of effect into this dinner, I thought I would come," Blaine said in the same cold tone his father was using.

"Yes, so how is school going?" Paul stood up, button up his suit, grabbed his glass, and walked towards the sitting room.

"It has been good," Blaine, answered as he followed his father out of the studying.

"Yes I took that as I haven't received any more calls from your principal." Paul said as he took a sip of his scotch.

"Yes well I have Kurt to thank for that," Blaine said as he took a step in front of his father and stopped to see Kurt smiling and laughing as he looked at baby photos of Blaine and Shane.

"Ah Paul, you have to meet Kurt," Denise said as she stood up and took Paul's drink to top it up. "Shane comes help me with the drinks," Shane stood up obediently as he walked after his mum.

"Kurt this is my father Paul Anderson," Blaine said as Kurt stood up and held out his hand. Paul glanced down at the hand, Blaine waited for his father to make a comment, but his father shook Kurt's hand and then sat down.

"It's great to finally meet you, Mr Anderson," Kurt said as he took a seat again. Blaine sat down next to Kurt and grabbed his hand.

"Yes, I would say the same but I never knew you existed." Paul said as he stared at the hands. Suddenly Denise and Shane came back with drinks. Shane handed Blaine and Kurt a drink and Denise handed Paul a drink and kissed his cheek very quickly before taking a seat next to Shane.

"So Shane how is Dalton going?" Paul said more lively, as he turned to look at Shane.

"It's good Dad, I made the fencing team," Shane started.

"The fencing team, that is great Shane," Paul said exciting.

"Well it's nothing compared to Kurt's skill on the football field," Shane said as he tried to steer the conversation back to Kurt and Blaine.

"You did?" Denise said with a smile.

"Yeah the Football team at our high school needed a kicker, and I tried out," Kurt said with a small shrug.

"His just being modest, He was great," Blaine said with a smile as he squeezed Kurt's hand. Paul remained silent as he took another sip of his drink.

"So when is your first match, Shane?" Paul asked turning again to Shane.

"Oh not sure, I didn't ask but I can find out," Shane said nodding.

"And your studying is going good? How is Dalton treating?" Paul asked

"Its great dad, I mean the assignments are harder but it's good," Shane said looking at Blaine.

"How's work Father?" Blaine asked looking at Paul.

"It's been busy you know election coming up, what does your father do Kirk?" Paul asked.

"Um, he owns his own garage," Kurt said with a small smile.

"It's Kurt, Father," Blaine said in a harsh tone.

"That's what I said," Paul said in a cold tone.

"No, you didn't Father, I don't understand why you can get government officials names right but you can't get my boyfriends name wrong," Blaine said as he started to get angry with his father.

"I don't know what your problem is, your mother has worked hard for this dinner even though I told her she shouldn't have gone to this much effect for you," Paul said as he stood up,

"Please Paul, I asked just for this night to go off without any fights," Denise asked

"No Denise, I don't even know why we are doing this!" Paul said as he started to raise his voice.

"Well I'm sorry for even coming then, I should have known that you don't care about me. I thought maybe you would reconsider your thoughts on gay people. Since your own son is gay!" Blaine said as he stood up now yelling at his father.

"No son of mine is homo!" Paul yelled back.

"Oh so you've now decided that! Cause before you said I was going through a phase," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Blaine, please just sit down we can talk about this," Denise said with a small smile. "Sorry Kurt, I didn't want you to see this. We are normally a very happy family,"

"Until your son came out!" Paul said as he took a mouth full of scotch.

"I'm sorry, that me being gay has hurt your campaign!" Blaine said as he shook his head.

"Please boys stop! We have a guest can this wait till later," Denise asked

"That's if I'm allowed back, because you know I don't want Shane to catch being a homo!" Blaine shouted at his father.

"Now you're being childish Blaine!" Paul yelled at his son. "I don't know what we did wrong with you, but I thank god we did better with your brother!" Paul yelled as he finished his drink quickly and walked to the bar taking the scotch and pouring another glass. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him back down to the couch.

Kurt leaned in and whispered in Blaine's ear. "Please calm down, don't let him get to you," Kurt said as he gently caressed Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

When Paul sat back down, he took a big sip of his drink and looked at Blaine and Kurt's position on the couch. Kurt had Blaine's hand in his lap, as he rubbed circles into the back of his hand, as Blaine tried to take deep breaths to calm his self down.

"I was hoping this thing was a phase but I see you are sicker than I thought. I should really call that camp," He said to himself. "I never thought it was a problem until you brought him home," Paul said looking at Kurt.

"Okay, I can't do this anymore; you can take a stab at me but not at Kurt. His been nothing but nice and you've been nothing but nasty to him," Blaine said as he stood up.

"I have not! I just thought you would be here just by yourself not with your little friend here!" Paul said as he looked up at his son.

"Oh so you don't care about how I feel! You do not care that Kurt makes me so happy that I wanted to you and mum to meet him, even though I knew something like this would happen. I was hoping that you would see how happy Kurt makes me and it would remind you of when you were happy with mum. However, I think I have been wishing on to many stars hoping you would change your mind. So I think I should go, come on Kurt," Blaine said as he turned to Kurt. Kurt stood and took Blaine's hand, sending a sad smile to Shane who waved goodbye.

"No you will not. Your mother has worked very hard for this dinner, so you will stay until we have finished this meal!" Paul stood up and yelled at his son.

"Why? You don't want me here," Blaine said as he took a step towards his father.

"Because even if I hate the idea you are part of the family, so sit down now!" Paul said as he pointed to the chair.

"DAD STOP!" Shane yelled standing up, "Stop taking this out on Blaine,"

Paul stood there looking at Shane. Shane took a couple of minutes, breathing deeply. "I'm gay!" Shane said with his eyes closed.

Paul's glass dropped to the ground and shattered into small pieces. "WHAT!" he yelled."You did this to him!" Paul continued

"No, Shane is just joking father, he doesn't mean it!" Blaine said looking at Shane.

"No I don't, I'm gay and in love, I wanted to come out before but Blaine didn't want me too," Shane said as he stepped in front of Blaine and Kurt.

"And don't blame Blaine, he has been more of a father to me than you have," Shane said as he finally feel good about standing up to his father.

"Well then you have 10 minutes to get out of my house, before I throw you out!" Paul said as he stormed off into his studying slamming the door after his self.

Denise stood there to stun to say a word. Shane went to walk out of the room but Denise stopped him. "Pack a night bag, let him cool down then let me talk to him," Denise said with a small smile as she kissed Shane's forehead. "I love you both," She said before walking after them. Kurt just stood there still with shocked.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said as he hugged Shane, Shane just shook his head.

"no it's fine, it feels great for them to know," Shane said with a small laugh. "You guys go, I'll see you later tonight," Shane added before walking off.

As Blaine and Kurt walked out of the house, they could hear shouting coming from the studying. Blaine just shook his head and pulled Kurt out to the car. The drive home back to the apartment was even quieter than the drive to the house. Once they arrived at the apartment. Blaine walked into and over to the kitchen looking at the fridge. Kurt just stood back and watched as Blaine walked around the apartment before Blaine turned to Kurt and grabbed his face pulling him into a passion-filled kiss. Kurt pulled back after a couple of minutes just resting his head against Blaine's forehead.

"I love you so much," Blaine said as he tried to steady his breathe.

"I know," Kurt said with a smile, "And I love you too,"

"You don't know how much I love you, you could have walked out of that house and never looked back but you never left my side," Blaine said with a smile and kissed Kurt's lips gently.

"I would never leave you," Kurt said with a smile kissing Blaine in return. Blaine pulled them towards the bedroom, pulling Kurt by his hips. "No," Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine's mouth. "You don't wanna have sex with me for the right reason," Kurt said with a shake of his head. "You just dealt with your dad tonight," Kurt added

"Kurt..." Blaine started but Kurt silenced him with a kiss.

"Tomorrow, just not tonight, you said there was a really good Chinese takeaway around here. Why don't we order some food and watch a movie," Kurt said as he caressed Blaine's cheek. Blaine just nodded and smiled as he walked back to the kitchen and pulled out the menu.

Shane made his way through the door and smiled at Blaine. "Mum threaten dad, if he didn't accept me and you then she is going to kick him out of the house," Shane said as he put down his bag, and sat on the couch.

"And Father said what?" Blaine asked as he sat on the couch across from Shane with the phone in his head.

"No idea, I was told to get out of the house," Shane said with a shrug.

Shane stood up and grabbed his phone. "I need to ring Reed and tell him I'm still alive," Shane said with a laugh. "Call me when dinner's here,"

Kurt walked out of the bedroom and curled up into Blaine's side as he rang up for the Chinese food. He finished the order and out the phone done. He curled an arm around Kurt and pulled him tight against his chest. Breathing in deep the scent of Kurt, loving the fact that no matter what Blaine knew Kurt would be sticking around.

They ate dinner and watched "The Last Song" because Kurt thought it was a good movie. Blaine would never admit it but he kind of like Miley Cyrus in the movie. Shane offered to clean up and Kurt and Blaine wondered off to bed. Kurt snuggled into the covers as Blaine finished brushing his teeth. He jumped on the bed, climbed under the sheets, and pulled Kurt close to him.

"I love you, sleep dreams my love," Blaine whispered as he runs his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"I love you too, mor amore," Kurt whispered back.


	16. What Doesn't Kill You....Makes You Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, BadBoy!Blaine transfer to Kurt's school from Dalton. Kurt had not notice that he was full on staring at the "Greek god". Okay sue him he had already given this hot guy a nickname, wouldn't you do the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All credit goes to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

Blaine woke up feeling very relaxed and was ready to face the day, when the memories from the [previous](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/16/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) day. He buried his head into the pillow, when he felt feather light touches on his stomach. He looked down and saw Kurt smiling up at him, as he slowly made random patterns on Blaine's stomach.

"Morning Love," Kurt said as he pulled himself closer to Blaine.

"Morning, did last night actually happen?" Blaine asked

"Yes, I am sorry. We have to get up in an hour to get [ready](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/16/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) for school, so just relax and forget about it," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine's forehead and pulled the covers up over them both.

"So we have an hour to do wonderful things before we have to have a shower and do more wonderful things?" Blaine asked with his famous smirk.

"Maybe, I mean you did earn it and I did promise it," Kurt whispered as he pulled Blaine closer and kissed his neck.

"Hmmm... yes and you told me you don't back down on your promises," Blaine said as he ran a hand up Kurt's arm. Kurt laughed as Blaine hand travelled down Kurt's stomach and reached [the top of](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/16/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) his black satin PJ pants.

"Oh so your gonna hold that against me," Kurt said as he laughed again which turned into a moan as Blaine's hand travelled lower.

"Yes I will," Blaine said as shimmied out of his black boxer briefs and tossed them on the floor. Kurt followed suit and pulled his PJ pants down and neatly folded them and leaned over the bed and placed them on the floor. As he did this the covers on the bed followed his body, and flashed Blaine with his ass, Blaine leaned in and squeezed Kurt's left cheek and Kurt squeaked as he leaned back towards Blaine.

"Did you just manhandle me Anderson?" Kurt asked as he climbed on top of Blaine.

"Depends do you mind being manhandled?" Blaine asked with a smirk as he moved even more closer to Kurt.

"I'm not sure," Kurt said as he thought 'two can [play](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7168102/16/Oh_Bad_Boy_My_Bad_Boy) this game'. Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck, as an arm curled around Kurt's waist. Kurt hummed as he felt Blaine bite softly on Kurt's neck. Kurt's hand travelled down Blaine's back and slowly moved lower as Blaine sucked on Kurt's neck. Kurt took the time to run his hand over Blaine's bare backside. Then he suddenly pinched Blaine, Blaine jumped in the air and looked at Kurt was a mocked expression of shock.

"Do you like being manhandled?" Kurt asked as he smiled innocently. Blaine just laughed and pulled the cover over them and kissed Kurt who now was laughing as he kissed Blaine.

* * *

It had been a month since the horrible dinner with the Anderson's. Blaine and Kurt had worked on strengthen their relationship. Kurt thought it was time that Blaine would officially meet Burt. It was a usual Wednesday evening, which Kurt found himself sitting at Blaine's kitchen table finishing off some French homework. Kurt was finishing of a sentence when lips appeared on the back of his neck.

"Hmmm…. Hello dear," Kurt said as his eyes closed.

"Are you finished?" Blaine asked as his lips brushed against Kurt's neck.

"Yes, but I need to ask you something very important!" Kurt said as he placed his pen down. Blaine moved around so he was sitting in front of Kurt.

"I'm all ears," Blaine smiled.

"Only cause your hoping to get lucky," Kurt said as he got up and sat on Blaine's lap.

"Okay, I'm all ears, even if I don't get laid," Blaine said with a laugh.

"I was wondering if you're not busy Friday night, I wanted to know if you will have dinner with me?" Kurt asked as his fingers played with the curls at the base of Blaine's neck.

"You don't have to mmmm…. You need to stop that if you want me to think straight," Blaine said as he had closed his eyes mid sentence.

"Why do you think I want you to think straight," Kurt said as he leaned in and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"I have no clue but I would love to have dinner with you," Blaine said as his hand travelled down to Kurt's rear end and started to massage it.

"Even if that dinner was with my Dad and the rest of my family?' Kurt asked as he felt Blaine's hand stop and stiffen.

"I would do anything if you asked me too," Blaine said still with his eyes closed.

"Good Boy," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, "But I want to know if you want too, not that I am making you," Kurt said as the hand on his ear end started to move again.

"Yes, of course, it can't get any worse right?" Blaine said as he eyes opened and focused on Kurt's face.

"Good then, you might get laid if you behave yourself on the night, Might even stay the night in my …bed," Kurt whispered the last part into Blaine's ear.

" And tonight?" Blaine asked hopeful

"I've got chem. And then Math's homework, and I know for a fact you have your English homework to finish," Kurt said as he went to stand up.

"Awww… but mini Blaine is lonely," Blaine answered pulling Kurt back onto his lap.

"Well than it's just you and your hand tonight," Kurt sung as he pushed off Blaine and sat back down in his original chair. Blaine just sulked as he stood up and walked into his bedroom to get his homework. The rest of the night was spent finishing up homework. Blaine finished first and decided he would cook dinner for Kurt and himself. But Kurt found it too distracting as Blaine moved around the kitchen, humming to a simple tune and swaying to the beat in his head.

Blaine had put on the apron that Kurt had left there after his birthday dinner. Humming to himself, he grabbed things he needed from the pantry and continued to dance around the kitchen, putting the oven on and pouring a coke, as he continued to cook. Blaine was in his own world, so he didn't know Kurt had long stopped doing homework and was now just plain old staring at Blaine, with a smirk on his face. His eyes moved across his boyfriend's body, Kurt placed a hand under his chin and just continued to stare at his boyfriend.

It wasn't until Blaine served the dinner that Kurt knew what he was eating.

"Home-made pizza?" Kurt asked a bit of shock in his voice.

"Yeah, it's healthy home-made pizza," Blaine said. He placed the pizza down on the table. "And no before you ask I'm not just saying it to make you eat it,"

"Okay, okay,I'll eat it,but only because you made just for me," Kurt said as he took a bite out of one of the slices. He chewed the pizza before swallowing it. Blaine watched Kurt waiting for his reaction to the pizza. "Oh my god, it's like heaven!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Why thank you dear!" Blaine said with a smug look on his face. "How do you think I survived all these years?" Blaine asked as he reached over and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"No idea, but your pizza is having sex with my taste buds," Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine choked on his drink and coughed lightly as he tried to breathe again. "Why thank you, I'll remember that for next time,"

"Oh god, these taste too good to be healthy, are you sure they are?" Kurt asked with a small smirk

"Yes, they are healthier than the ones intake-away shops orsupermarkets." Blaine said with a laugh.

The next hour was spent with the boys cleaning up the kitchen, having a bubble fight from the dish washing liquid, and Kurt crawling into a ball on the kitchen floor, laughing too hard,from Blaine making a beard out of the bubbles. Blaine tried to kiss Kurt but he ran away. The dishes lay forgotten as Blaine chased Kurt around the apartment. When Kurt checked the clock on the wall, he saw that he really needed to head home. Blaine walked Kurt down to his car, thenleant Kurt up against it and kissed him. Kurt didn't want to head home, he wanted to go back up to the apartment and spend the night with Blaine. However, his Dad had asked to be home on school nights and he had always kept his promises with his Dad.

"Call me when you're at home," Blaine said, like always.

"Of course, I love you,"

"And I love you," Blaine answered as he kissed Kurt once more, before opening the car door for him. "Drive safe," Blaine said as he closed, the door behind Kurt. He rolled down his window and caressed Blaine's cheek.

"Don't I always," He said with a smile. Blaine leaned into the touched and then pulled back. He walked in front of the car and off to the door. Standing there and waving as Kurt drove off back to his house. Blaine waited there until he could not see Kurt's car anymore.

* * *

Once Kurt returned home, he pulled out his phone and dialed Blaine's number. "Hey, walking in the door right now, love you" Kurt said as he listened to Blaine's response. "Okay, see you tomorrow," Kurt said,hanging up the phone.

"Hey Kiddo, how's Blaine?" Burt asked, looking at Kurt who sat in the couch next to Burt.

"He's good, I actually wanted to talk to you about him," Kurt said as he turned to look at his father.

"What did he do?" Burt asked protectively.

"Nothing, I actually wanted to ask you, if it's okay, if Blaine comes over for Friday night dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Do I get to officially warn him?" Burt asked as he sat up in his chair.

"Yes, if you must," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes

"Well then he is more than welcome to come over," Burt answered.

"Okay but you have to be nice to him," Kurt said just before climbing up the stairs to his room. He picked up his phone and dialed Blaine's number.

"Did you … ah … miss me already?" Blaine said. Kurt noticed that he had his sex voice. Kurt suddenly felt his blood rush south.

"Kind of … Blaine what are you doing?" Kurt asked as he heard movement on the other end of the phone.

"Well do you want the truth or a lie?" Blaine asked before moaning quietly.

"Oh my god, you're…." Kurt was cut off by another moan from Blaine.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a small laugh, which turned into another moan.

"Oh god," Kurt said as he got off his bed and closed his bedroom door. Turning back to his bed and sitting down, listening to Blaine's breathing. His hand travelled down his chest to his crotch absentmindedly.

"So hard," Blaine mumbled more to himself than to Kurt.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked. He had no idea where all the courage came from but something deep down inside wanted to know what he thought about when he was doing this.

"You, always you," Blaine said breathlessly.

"Oh god, Blaine! Do you always do this when I call you?" Kurt asked as he undid his jeans so he could palm himself.

"Sometimes," Blaine said as Kurt heard more movement from Blaine's end of the phone, and then a throaty moan.

"Wow… that's hot. Very hot, you have no idea how much that turns me on," Kurt said as he listened again to hear Blaine's reaction.

"So close, Kurt!" he said

"Well come for me, I want to hear you come on the phone," Kurt heard Blaine come with Kurt's name repeated until he couldn't hear it anymore. His own orgasm come moments after Blaine's picturing Blaine on his bed, masturbating. Kurt leaned over to his bedside table and grabs some tissues to clean himself offwhile waiting for Blaine to come down from his own high.

"Sorry baby, just needed that after all the teasing you did to me this afternoon," he said tiredly.

"No, that was very hot but it wasn't the reason I called," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Well what was your reason," Blaine asked now very curious as why Kurt would call.

"This Friday, you're invited to my family dinner," Kurt said as he quickly did up his jeans.

"Really? What did you threaten your Dad with?" Blaine asked

"I didn't threaten him, I just asked and he said yes. So are you coming?"

"Well honey, I'm not sure about you, but I just did. I'll come to your Family dinner night,"

"Well I will see you tomorrow at school," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Night love, love you,"

"Love you too," Kurt answered before hanging up. He placed his phone beside his bed; he took a deep breath in. Nothing could go wrong, well, he was hoping that but deep down inside he knew he and Blaine would make it through anything this world decided to throw at them.

The next fewdays seem to fly by for Kurt and Blaine. Who were at Blaine's apartment picking what he would wear that evening for the Dinner at Kurt's house. Kurt was happily watching Blaine try on clothes and take clothes off, which was secretly Kurt's favourite part. Blaine threw a shirt onto the floor as he walked back to his closet looking for another. Kurt lay on the bed, watching the muscles of Blaine's back move. Kurt sighed happily as Blaine looked at his shirts.

"Calm down love," Kurt said with a smile, as he got up and picked up the latest shirt off the floor.

"How am I supposed to calm down, I'm meeting your Dad officially, I want to make a better impression than last time," Blaine said as he turned to look at Kurt.

"He will love you, if you are yourself. The one that is deeply in love with me," Kurt said as he ran his hands up Blaine's arms. "I love you and if I say you don't need to worry about it, then don't worry about it," Kurt said with a smile as he kissed Blaine's cheek, before hanging up the shirt and taking another one out. "This one will look great on you," Kurt said as he turned back to the bed and started to grab things from Blaine's bathroom.

"So your Dad is fine with me staying the night?" Blaine asked

"Yes, I am sure he will be," Kurt said as he walked out of the bathroom with Blaine's toothbrush and a couple of other things.

"Sure he will be?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"Well I haven't asked him yet but I will later," Kurt said as he packed the things into the bag.

"Kurt!" Blaine said as he did up the black button up shirt.

"What? Well I was gonna ask him when we got there, so don't stress out okay," Kurt said as he turned and kissed Blaine's cheek, and closed up the bag and handing it to Blaine. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't leave now," Kurt said as he grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

"You know you will be the death of me, young grasshopper," Blaine said as he happily let himself be pulled by Kurt, with a small smirk on his face.

The drive over to Kurt's house was spent in silence as Kurt hummed gently to the tune of the radio, while Blaine watched Kurt. Something about this boy made all the nerves that were building up in his stomach just disappear as he hummed a simple tune. Kurt glanced at Blaine, "What? Is there something on my face?" Kurt asked as he glanced between the mirror and the road.

"No, you're just perfect," Blaine said as he grabbed one of Kurt's hand and started to rub his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand, simply smiling as Kurt continued to drive.

"Aww, I see you're a lot calmer now," Kurt said with a smile.

"Maybe, or I'm just putting on a brave face," Blaine said with a small laugh.

"Well, keep that brave face love," Kurt said as he killed the engine. "We're here," Kurt added. Blaine glanced out the window. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Kurt opened his door and locked the car. He walked around the car to take Blaine's hand. "Ready?" Kurt asked.

"No, but let's get this over with," Blaine said as he took a step forward. They walked up the path and Kurt opened the door. Kurt spotted his Dad sitting in front of the TV watching the latest football game. Finn was sitting next to him as he cheered on some team, and Kurt could see Carole in the kitchen busy making dinner. "Hi guys," Kurt said as he shut the door after Blaine.

"Hey Blaine," Finn said with a smile, then turned back to the TV.

Burt stood up, made his way over to Blaine and held out his hand, "Nice to officially meet you with all your clothes on," Burt said with a charming smile.

Blaine leaned back and said "Is this what it felt like meeting my brother?"

"Yes," Kurt said with a laugh, just as Blaine took Burt's hand and shook it firmly.

"Well come sit down with us, Carole asked if I would send Kurt in when he got here, something about the sauce," Burt said with a wave of his hand.

"Oh no," Kurt said as he run into the kitchen.

"Sit down, we're watching a local game," Burt said as he moved back to his chair. Blaine sat next to Finn on the couch, and started to watch the game. After a couple of minutes the game went to an ad break. Burt leaned over and stared at Blaine.

"Now, I'm sure you've heard this a lot, but if you break my sons heart, I will show you my friend bob. He's a lovely shotgun," Burt said with a small wicked smile.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled from the doorway that separated the Kitchen from the lounge room. "He's just joking, he wouldn't do that," Kurt said with his arms crossed his chest.

"Yeah, sure, sure" Burt nodded and sat back in his chair.

"Blaine, come here," Kurt said with a sweet smile. Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt. Kurt pushed him into the Kitchen where Carole was running around trying to make things perfect.

"Carole, this is Blaine. Blaine this is my Step-Mum, Carole." Kurt said

Suddenly Carole stopped what she was doing and ran over to Blaine, pulling him into a big hug. "Oh it's so nice to but a face to the name. Kurt has told me so much about you," Carole said in her motherly voice. She pulled out of the hug and put her hands on Blaine's cheeks. "Yes Kurt you were right," she said before pulling away, and going back to her cooking.

"What were you right about?" Blaine looked slightly confused.

"It's hard to describe your eyes," Kurt said as he curled into Blaine's side, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"So your brother is just like you?" Carole said with a smile. "I mean I've met Reed and he goes on and on about your brother but I haven't had the chance to meet him yet. I mean with all your drama a couple of months ago, and I missed it all for my sister's baby. But I will forgive her, now that I have finally met you," Carole said as she stirred some random things on the bench.

Kurt just laughed as he kept close to Blaine. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt as he watched Carole in the kitchen. "So Carole I wanted to ask you something, and maybe you can help me talk to Dad about it," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine towards the island in the middle of the room.

"Sure, sweetie," Carole said as she pulled out the plates for the dinner.

"I was wondering if Blaine could stay the night, but in my room not on the couch," Kurt said as he let go of Blaine, to set the table for Carole.

"I don't see why not, but I'll talk your Dad about it," Carole said as she handed Kurt the cutlery.

"Thanks Carole," Kurt said as he skipped around the table. Carole laughed as she watched Kurt.

"Here, these need to go in the centre of the table," Carole said to Blaine, as she pushed some plates full of food towards him. Blaine nodded and started to place the food on the table. "Okay boys, get in here while its hot," Carole yelled to Finn and Burt. As everybody took their seats, Carole slapped Finn's hand away from the food. "Guests first, Finn. God you would think you were raised in a barn," Carole said as she sat next to Burt.

"Well you would know Mum!" Finn answered back, which earned Finn a slap from both Kurt and Carole. "I hope you can handle being hit Blaine, cause that's his answer for everything,"

"Not everything," Blaine said under his breath, hoping no one heard him but then Kurt slapped his arm. Blaine laughed as he passed the corn to Kurt.

"Stop that," Kurt said as he took the corn.

"Why I thought it was funny," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you and who's army love," Kurt snapped back with a sweet smile.

"Well…" Blaine starts but clears his throat. "What do you do for a living, Mrs. Hummel?" Blaine asked

"I'm a nurse at the Lima hospital," Carole said with a smile. Blaine nodded and Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I work in the children's ward," Carole added as an afterthought.

"That must be very rewarding?" Blaine asked.

"It can be at times but other times it can be very heart breaking," Carole said as she passed the salad to Burt who gave her a look.

"Dad, eat it!" Kurt said

"See what I have to put up with," Burt said pointing to Carole and Kurt. Blaine watchesthe exchange between the family. He felt a bit of jealous as he wished his own family could act like this; so happy and free, no cares in the world. But his family couldn't have a normal dinner without somebody yelling and a fight breaking out between two of them. Blaine placed a fake smile on his face to cover up what he was truly feeling. He was jealous of Kurt's family. Kurt leaned into Blaine and linked their fingers together under the table, gently running his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. Blaine flashed Kurt a true smile before jumping back into the conversation.

"I know what you mean, I made home-made pizza the other night for Kurt, and he wouldn't eat it until I told him it was healthier than the ones at the stores," Blaine said with a small laugh just before taking a mouth full of food.

"Really you cook?" Finn asked with a surprised tone of voice.

"Yeah, I do. I had to look after my brother somehow. My Mum burn's water, if you let her in the kitchen. I had to learn how to make cupcakes for my brother's school once," Blaine said with a surprised laugh. "Of course our Nanny Rosie helped but she would always teach me new things," Blaine said with a smile.

"Aww well Kurt is a awesome cook," Finn said as he piled another lot of food into his mouth. "Best pancakes ever," Finn added with a mouthful of food.

"Finn!" Burt, Carole and Kurt said all at once. Finn looked sheepishly around the table before chewing his food and saying sorry in a quiet voice. Blaine laughed as the easy chatting continued throughout the dinner. Blaine helped Kurt and Carole clear the table and stack up the dishwasher before Kurt pulled Blaine up to his room.

"Door stays op…. What do you mean he's staying the night?" Burt yelled after the boys.

Kurt laughed as he shut the door. "So I guess Carole Is talking to Dad right now," Kurt said as he leaned up against the door. Blaine nodded as he looked around the room. Kurt watched Blaine as he sat on the bed, playing with the cover slowly.

"You know, we could put a movie on, or we could just get ready for bed?" Kurt asked with a smirk when he said the latter of the sentence.

"I like the bed part," Blaine said as he got up and pulled Kurt towards the bed. Throwing him gently onto it, as he straddled Kurt's legs. "You know we haven't been in here since the first time we made out," Blaine whispered against Kurt's throat.

"Well you'll have to help me remember that," Kurt said with a small laugh that turned into a soft moan.

"I can do that, but first I need to get rid of this shirt," Blaine said as he slowly tugged on the shirt.

"Whatever you say," Kurt mumbled as he pulled the shirt over his head. "And you need to get rid of yours," Kurt added. Blaine pulled his shirt of his head, throwing it randomly onto the floor somewhere; at the moment his mind was preoccupied with the thought of Kurt naked in his bed to care where his clothes ended up. He slowly undid Kurt's belt and pulled it free of the hoops and undoing the zipper very slowly.

"Seriously, you decide now to take your time," Kurt said with a half-annoyed tone.

"Well I could go even slower if you would like?" Blaine said with his famous smirk.

"Oh god, I'm in a relationship with a serious teaser!" Kurt said throwing his head back dramatically.

"Really?" Blaine asked as he stopped and looked at Kurt.

"Yes, now can we continue our lovely time together or are you just gonna sit there," Kurt asked in a serious tone.

"Well now you bring it up I wa…." Blaine started back, was cut off by Kurt kissing him hard. Blaine pulled back slowly smirking.

"You know you love me for my body," Blaine said as he kissed down Kurt's chest.

"Hmm… and other parts of you too," Kurt hummed as he dug his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Oh really?" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's length through his boxer briefs.

"Oh god… yes I love you all," Kurt said as his eyes closed loving the feeling of not knowing where Blaine was going to kiss next. Blaine moved from between Kurt's legs so he could pull Kurt's jeans off; kissing the skin as he slowly threw the jeans on the floor. Kurt's hands grabbed the sheets underneath him as he moaned quietly. Blaine then moved back up to pull Kurt's boxer briefs off as well; taking it much slower than the jeans, Kurt opened his eyes to stare down at Blaine who was smirking as he watched Kurt's face. Letting his lips graze over Kurt's legs. Kurt shut his eyes again as he felt Blaine's hands run back up his legs and ghost over his inner thighs and just briefly over his entrance before returning to gently run over Kurt's member. Kurt bit his lip to keep himself quiet. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Kurt! Burt wants to talk to you about something," Finn said threw the door. Kurt smacked his hand against the bed. Blaine just smirked as he watched Kurt get dressed and threw Kurt a little wave as he walked out if the room, and into Finn. "Sorry, thought I would wait, you know didn't want to walk in on you guys," Finn said as he walked down the stairs in front of Kurt.

"Yeah, it would be the same as if you had," Kurt said under his breath as he followed Finn down.

Burt was sitting on the Couch next to Carole. Carole was smiling at Burt and she whispered something too him.

"I got him," Finn said as he took a seat in Burt's chair.

"Thanks Finn, Look sweetie I talked to your Dad about what you asked earlier," Carole said before looking at Burt to continue.

"And I trust that you two will be responsible enough not to do anything that I would deem inappropriate in this house," Burt said looking at Kurt.

"So he is allowed to sleep in my bed if nothing inappropriate happens in my room?" Kurt asked

"Yes, and I will allow you to shut the door," Burt said as he glanced at Carole who nodded.

"Okay," Kurt said nodding, he went to turn.

"Um… honey, I wanted to ask you something," Carole asked as she stood and walked towards Kurt.

"Um… yeah?"

"What is Blaine's home life like? He seemed very quiet at dinner. Was it something we did?" Carole asked

"No, Blaine's father doesn't really accepted him yet, you know with him being gay, his brother is also gay but his Dad just found out recently, hence why he has his own apartment. That his brother sometimes shares with him," Kurt said nodding.

"I thought something along that line, okay honey. Go back to him," Carole said before giving Kurt a hug before he ran up the stairs to his room. He walked in and sat Blaine just lying there. Kurt shut the door and quietly picked up Blaine's shit throwing it at him.

"A no go," he simply said as he went to pick out a DVD.

"I've been cockblocked by your Dad?" Blaine said with a shake of his head.

"Yes but I think you can wait till tomorrow when we go back to your place," Kurt said as he crawled on top of the bed and up too Blaine. He curled up into Blaine's side like a cat before hitting play on the DVD player. Blaine just laughed and pulled Kurt closer, wrapping his arm around Kurt's body, and rested his chin on top of Kurt's head. Kurt drew random patterns on Blaine's stomach as they watched the DVD. Blaine and Kurt fell asleep in that position, in their clothes, which was something completely new to Kurt.

* * *

The sun found its way into the room, as Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine who hummed in his sleep; blinking one eye open Kurt looked at the clock, it was flashing a bright red colour, like it was screaming  _Kurt it's 7 o'clock you should be up by now!_ Kurt sat up quickly waking Blaine up.

"Where's the fire?" Blaine asked in his sleepy voice.

"We feel asleep in our clothes, " Kurt said stretching and went to get up but was pulled back into a cuddling position by Blaine.

"So, why are you waking me up this earlier on a weekend," Blaine said as he snuggled his nose into Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't sleep in my clothes, you should know this Mr. Anderson!" Kurt said as he tried to get out of Blaine's death grip.

"No stay! Sleep for another hour then we'll get up!" Blaine mumbled, Kurt knew he was about to fall asleep, within seconds Blaine was snoring quietly. Kurt gently ran his fingers over Blaine's cheek.

"I love you," Kurt whispered as he slowly wiggled out of Blaine's arm and walked to his bathroom to take a shower. He hummed quietly in the shower to make sure he didn't wake Blaine up. When he came out Blaine was lyingwide-awake, looking at the bathroom door, waiting for Kurt to come out. Kurt walked past the bed with his towel around his waist.

"Your up?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Well it's hard to sleep when your boyfriend isn't laying next to you to cuddle with you, but I would get your pillow some therapy if I was you," Blaine said with a smirk.

"Why?" Kurt asked as he spun around to look at Blaine.

"Well I told it some pretty dirty things, well in my deference I was telling you but you weren't there," He said as he stood up and walked over to Kurt.

"Really, how dirty?" Kurt asked with a smirk putting his hands on Blaine's hips.

"Well you would know if you were here," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek and went into the bathroom without another word. Kurt got dressed before heading downstairs to see his whole family at the breakfast table.

"Morning," Kurt said as he got a cup of coffee.

"Morning, sweetie, how did you sleep?" Carole asked.

"I slept fine but Blaine on the other hand isn't a morning person," Kurt said with a laugh as he sat down at the table.

"I don't want to know!" Burt said over his newspaper.

"Dad! No I just meant I tried to get up and he just wanted to cuddle and fall back asleep," Kurt said as he picked up one of the pieces of toast and slowly picked at it.

"Oh so like your father," Carole said with a laugh as she sat next to Kurt. "Come morning's it's like wresting a octopus to get out of bed," Carole adding laughing.

"Exactly but I just wait till he falls back to sleep and then I get out," Kurt said laughing with Carole.

"Morning?" Blaine said as he sat down next to Finn.

"Morning dear, would you like coffee or orange juice?" Carole asked.

"I'll just have OJ," Blaine said as he poured himself a drink. "Is he okay?" Blaine pointed to Finn, who was just staring at the wall.

"Yeah, not a morning person," Burt said as he passed the sport section to Blaine. "Just give him a couple of minutes and he'll be alive," Burt said, laughing to himself as he took a drink of coffee.

"Thanks," Blaine said quietly as he took the sports page and started to read it.

Kurt smiled as he stood up and plated up some food for him and Blaine before sitting back down and placing one in front of Blaine; who smiled before returning to the paper. Kurt and Blaine continued to sit there and enjoy their breakfast with the Hudmels. When it came time for Blaine and Kurt to head back to Blaine's apartment, Kurt asked if Blaine didn't mind that he could spend the rest of today with his family and that he and Kurt would met up later tonight at Blaine's apartment. Blaine agreed and Blaine left the Hudmel house around one in the afternoon.

Kurt sat next to his Dad in the lounge room as he flicked threw the television channels.

"Hey Dad, what would you say if I wanted to go talk to someone about their son?" Kurt asked as he turned to look at Burt.

"Depends, do the person know your gonna take to their parents?" Burt asked as he muted the TV.

"No, they don't know. I haven't talked to them about it, it's just something I think I need to do," Kurt said as he looked from Burt to the TV.

"Is it Blaine's parents?" Burt asked.

"More his father, I get the feeling he's calling the shots and I know Blaine probably doesn't want me to do it, but I want him to have our kind of relationship, Dad," Kurt said as he played with his hands.

"I think you should talk to Blaine about this, and I know you have his best in mind, but he should know before you do it," Burt said seriously. "You don't know if he would like you to do it or if he doesn't want you to, just talk about it with him. That way you won't end up in a huge argument,"

"Okay, but Dad, what would you do?" Kurt asked.

"I would go, but that's my opinion. If that was happening to Carole, I would go to try and sort it out," Burt said glancing to the kitchen where Carole was.

"So you would go against your own advice?" Kurt asked

"Yes, but I think Carole would understand where I was coming from, not that Blaine wouldn't. However, if Blaine's father kicked him out than they might be bad blood between then. Maybe he wants to protect you from it. We don't know, only he does,"

"Thanks Dad," Kurt said as he stood up.

"What are you gonna do?" Burt asked

"Not sure, but I'm gonna go out for a bit," Kurt said as he grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house. He had just lied to his Dad. He was going to go to Mr. Anderson's work to talk to him. Kurt knew Blaine's Dad would be at work. Blaine had always said he worked onSaturdays. He was gonna help Blaine out, he knew deep down that Blaine wanted the same relationship that he has with his Dad.

The drive was short to Paul Anderson's campaign office. Kurt walked into the office; he was taken aback by the amount of people running around the office. He slowly walked to the front desk. A smallish girl with brunette hair was sitting behind it.

"Hi?" he asked trying to get her attention.

"Oh I'm so sorry, good afternoon, I'm Casey. How can I help you?" she asked with a bright smile.

"I've come to see Mr. Anderson," Kurt said as with a small smile.

"And what is it you're here to see him about?" she asked

"His son," Kurt said with another smile. She nodded and dialed a number in the phone, before speaking very quietly to the person on the other end. "If you take a seat, it won't take that long," Casey said with a sweet tone. Kurt sat down and picked up one of the magazines in the stack next to the chair. He flipped threw not reading any of the articles. He started to try to plan the speech he was going to say to Blaine's father. As Kurt closed the second magazine that he had quickly flipped threw, a lady with Blonde hair, tied up in neat bun, and a very short skirt that would not be acceptable in any other office setting; walks out into the waiting area. As soon as her eyes land on Kurt, he can see the harshness in them. "Are you here to see, Mr. Anderson?" she asked with a even harsher tone.

Kurt stood up and nodded. "Well, follow me," she said as she turned and walked off as if she was walking on a catwalk. If she had not been so harsh, Kurt would have thought her a model but she did not have that angelic style that most model agency would look for. Kurt glances around the office as he followed her; he noticed every time they pass a doorway of a male office, the guy in there follows her with his eyes.  _Looks like every guy in this places wants into her pants … well really short skirt_ Kurt thinks as he hurries to catch up with her. She leads him to an empty office and closes the door after him.

"So you're here to talk to Paul about one of his son?" She said as she turns to face him.

"Yes, may I ask where is he?" Kurt asks as politely has he can.

"In a meeting but I wanted to talk to you before he got here, which one of his ungrateful son are you talking about?" she asked in a even harsher tone.

"Blaine," Kurt said automatically. He cannot believe the nerve of this woman.  _Cool it Kurt, she probably is only going by what Mr. Anderson has told her._

"Oh that one," She said as she picked up some of the papers. "I shouldn't be surprised, what did he do this time? Let me guess his tried to turn you into a fag as well?" she said looking up at him.

"No. But for your information, I was already gay when I met Blaine," Kurt said in a bitchy tone.

"Oh… well Paul will be here soon," she said before walking out of the office to leave Kurt alone.

"Yes, Oh" Kurt said to himself as he looked around the office. There was not much personality in the place. It was very plain, never any photos at all, just very plain and boring, Kurt noted to himself. Kurt glanced at his watch, he had already been waiting for 20 minutes in the waiting room and now he waited another 20 minutes. He seriously hated this person.

Paul Anderson finally walked into his office nearly a full hour since Kurt arrived. As he walked in his head was buried in some paper, "Ah sorry I'm running a bit…" he stopped suddenly losing the cheerful tone when he spotted Kurt. "What do you want?" he asked much like the tone he had when Kurt spent dinner with him.

"I'm here to talk to you about Blaine," Kurt said with a strong tone. He really wasn't in the mood to play nice.

"And what is wrong with Blaine?" he asked

"Your relationship with him," Kurt said standing up to meet Paul Anderson's eyes. "He wants a close to normal relationship with his father and all you do is push him away. I'm sorry if this is coming off rude but as I saw your manner changed very quickly when your saw me, you don't care what I have to say but you need to hear this. Otherwise you will lose both your sons over something as stupid as this and before you say a relationship like this can't happen. I can tell you about my father's and mine relationship. He fully supports me and that's all Blaine is asking from you." Kurt said as he stopped to take a deep breath. Paul took this as that was all Kurt was gonna say.

"I don't care for you manner and how dare you come to my work place to talk about my personal problems!" Paul said looking at Kurt.

"Well it had to be done, you aren't going to listen to Blaine if he came to tell you this, and I'm sure Shane has tried to talk to you about this but you just shake them off like you don't even care about them," Kurt said as he took a step towards the desk. "I'm doing this for Blaine not for you. I think Blaine derives the best in life and you're not giving that to him. I would think someone kind and gentle would have raised Blaine because no one so mean and cruel could raise such a kind and loving person. However, I have been wrong before. I just came to ask you to reconsider you approach to sons about who they love." Kurt nodded before walking towards the door and opened it. He stormed out of the office very happy with what he said. He walked past the very cruel women, she stood there looking at him, and he then turned to her.

"Really you are very uncreative when it comes to names to call gay people I mean, I have heard worse from High school students! And by the way, that skirt is very inappropriate for a work place like this," Kurt then turned and continued his storm out, when he reached his car and took a deep breath before pulling out his phone and dialing Blaine's number.

"Hello my lovely boyfriend had enough of your family want to come join my crazy house?" Blaine said with a very cheerful tone.

"Hi, yes please give me some of your craziness!" Kurt said with a small laugh.

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked as his voice changed to a worried tone.

"Let me tell you when I get there but just know that I need a huge hug from you," Kurt said as he switched his phone to Bluetooth so he could talk to Blaine as he drove.

"Of course I will give you my bear hug anytime you want it, so something bad happened." Blaine asked

"Not bad, well, maybe bad, cause I didn't run it through with you, but just pissed me off," Kurt said with a small laugh.

"Okay baby, you have to tell me now, I can't wait, I'm very worried at the moment.

"Don't be love," Kurt said with a smile growing on his face. "I'm out front now so come down," Kurt said as he hung up and got out of his car. Within a couple of minutes there was Blaine running out the door, grabbing Kurt around the waist, and pulling him into a huge hug. Kurt buried his in Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Blaine kept repeating.

"You might not when I tell you where I've been," Kurt whispered.

"What if I promise I won't be mad if you tell me," Blaine said with a soft smile.

"Okay," Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"I pinky promise I will not be mad at you," Blaine said as he held out his pinky waiting for Kurt's reaction.

"I pinky promise," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Okay tell me what you did," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close.

"I went to see you Dad and I ended up yelling at him," Kurt said barely in a whisper.

"You did?" Blaine said looking at Kurt. Kurt just nodded. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him hard he didn't care where they were he needed to kiss this man in front of him. Kurt pulled back when the need for air became too great.

"You're not mad?" Kurt asked surprised.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you so much," Blaine said with a smirk as he pulled Kurt in for another kiss. Kurt laughed as Blaine kissed down his neck.

"Uh Blaine we should probably go inside, you know before you start giving your neighbors a show," Kurt said as Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck.

"Damn the neighbors!" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt towards the door to the block of apartments.

"Yes mean neigh….ohs…" Kurt said as he felt Blaine's hand grope Kurt's ass.

"Mmmmm…. God I love you, sexy and takes on my father… you are the perfect boyfriend," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck.

"I'll believe you when you're not trying to get laid," Kurt said as he pulled Blaine by his collar of his shirt up the stairs. Pushing him against the door, kissing him on the lips again. Suddenly the door was opened and Kurt and Blaine were flung onto the floor of the apartment.

"Sorry, I heard a bang; I thought I would see what made the noise," Shane said with a small smirk. "But I see it's just you guys,"

"Gee thanks, little brother," Blaine said from underneath Kurt.

Kurt tried to get up, but Blaine kept down there with his hands around his waist. "Now if you don't mind getting lost dear brother, Kurt and I were in the middle of a very important conservation," Blaine said as he kept his eyes on Kurt.

"Yeah shoving your tongue down his throat is a very interesting conservation," Shane said shaking his head as he walked to his room, slamming the door shut.

"I think we should shut the door," Kurt said. Blaine rolled onto of Kurt and slammed the door, while Kurt laughed at his action.

"Okay now that is showing off," Kurt said as he kissed Blaine on the lips. Once again there were interrupted when a knock came from the door. Blaine growled and got up swinging the door open.

"Do you…." He stopped mid sentence, "Mom? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he stepped back. Kurt quickly got to his feet and straightens out his t-shirt.

Mrs. Anderson stepped into the apartment with a small smile on her face. "Do I need to know why you were on the floor?" She asked with a small smirk that reminded Kurt of Blaine's famous matching one.

"Um… just … well…" Kurt said trying to think of something to say.

"Let's just say it was brotherly love gone bad," Blaine said with a smile as he motioned to his Mum to come further into the apartment.

"Yes, you and your brother sure know how to make brotherly love go bad," She said with laugh.

"Well I should get Shane," Kurt said as he turned and hurried off to Shane's room.

"So I see our dinner didn't break you guys up?" Mrs. Anderson said playing with her hands.

"No, we're actually stronger than before," Blaine said as he turned to looked where Kurt ran off too, "Please sit," He said as he took a seat in one of the arm chairs.

"I expected this place to be a mess," She said honestly.

"Kurt kind of likes it super clean, so Shane and I make sure it is," Blaine said nodding. After a couple of minutes, Shane and Kurt walked out. Shane sat next to his Mum, as Kurt sat on the arm of Blaine's chair.

"Hi Mum," Shane said quietly.

"Oh Shane," She said just before hugging him tightly. "I am so sorry for how your father and I behaved. I'm so disappointed in myself. I told myself if you came out I would do things very differently than when Blaine came out," She said as she continued to hug Shane; slowly rocking him back and forth. She glanced over to Blaine was a comforting smile.

"I wanted to come over here and apologize for my behavior, please forgive me," She said. Shane pulled back nodding as tears fell from his eyes. "Oh thank you Shane," she whispered as she kissed his cheek. "Blaine?" She turned to look at him. Kurt put his arm around Blaine, waiting for his response.

"Are you asking me to forgive you for last dinner or for everything?" Blaine asked, he was taking deep breaths, letting the soothing motion of Kurt's hand rubbing circles in his back to keep him calm.

"Both Blaine, I want you to know I'm here to support you, I want to make up for everything that happened between us. I want us to have a normal mother-son relationship," She said trying to keep from crying.

"I can't do it straight away," Blaine said as he glanced down at his hands.

"How about you come over for dinner, I know the apartment is yours but why not come for dinner." Kurt said speaking up. Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes, with a smile. "We can get to know each other, start the healing…It's up to you Blaine," Kurt added.

Blaine looked up from Kurt to his Mum and brother. Could he do this? Could he start to heal like Kurt said? Blaine nodded. Yeah he could do this, he would do this for Kurt, to heal and be better just for you.

"Yes, it would be great to have dinner with you, Mum. It would be a great chance for you to get to know Kurt better," Blaine said as he took Kurt's other hand, "Plus you could meet Reed, if Shane wants to bring him," Shane nodded at the mention of Reed.

"Okay, did you want me to bring along something?" She asked with a bright smile on her face.

"No, just bring yourself, we'll have everything covered," Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand. Mrs. Anderson stood up and walked to the door, she hugged Shane goodbye and turned to Blaine, who smiled and leant forward her hug her.

Shane walked his Mum down to the car, as Kurt shut the door. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom before shutting the door.

"Do you need to talk?" Kurt asked as he walked towards Blaine, who had taken a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, to tell you I love you so much, and I don't know how I lived without you..." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt towards him by his hips.

"I love you too, and I think the exact same thing about you too," Kurt said as he leant down to press his lips against Blaine's. "I love you, and no matter what happens I will always love you," Blaine smiled as he pulled Kurt so he was sitting on his lap. Kurt gently wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I love you too," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt and deepened it all in one motion. Slowly they both pulled back, Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he gently caressed Blaine's cheek.

"Let me call my Dad, see if I can stay tonight," Kurt said as he stood up and walked into the lounge room. Blaine stretched out on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"How did I get this lucky," he mumbled to himself as he waited for Kurt to come back, with his answer.


	17. Stand A little Taller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A hug thank you to Bee (My new Beta) and the amazing tickle-me-Klaine-face on tumblr who was amazing and read threw it and gave me a huge ego burst :P

Blaine sat across from Burt at the table, staring and waiting for his answer to one of the most important questions of his life.

“I know you might need some time to think about this, and I’ll give you all the time you need. I just needed you know what I was thinking,” Blaine said as he glanced down at his hands.

“Well to be honest, I think it’s a great idea. You’re part of the family now Blaine and I am very honored that you came to me to chat about this, but I think Kurt might be the person to talk about this with,” Burt said with a small laugh.

“Yeah, I just wanted someone else’s opinion before I ask Kurt,” Blaine said with a smile.

“Dad, I’m home!” yelled Kurt from the entrance.

“And that’s my cue to get back to the garage,” Burt said as he stood up and clapped his hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Hey Dad,” Kurt said with a smile, “Oh Blaine!” Kurt said with a smile, he leant over and kissed Blaine’s cheek.

“Hey, sorry I just thought I would beat you here,” Blaine said with a smile.

“No don’t apologize,” Kurt said as he sat on Blaine’s lap, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s shoulder. “I love that you’re here when I get home.” Kurt kissed Blaine’s forehead.

“I love you too,” Blaine said as he rested his head on Kurt’s chest.

“Hmm…. I’m gonna have a shower. Are you gonna stay here or come to my room?” Kurt asked as he ran his fingers throughBlaine’s hair. Blaine just nodded.

Blaine sat on the bed as Kurt had a shower. Burt had made it perfectly clear to the boys that they had to leave the door open if one of them were in the shower. Blaine had tried a couple of times to sneak into the shower but either Burt caught him or Kurt kicked him out of the shower. So Blaine now sat on the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom, listening very hard to hear any noises coming from the bathroom.

“Hey dude, what are you doing?” asked Finn who was leaning against the door.

“Um…. Nothing,” Blaine said as he got up from the bed.

“Yep, like I believe you,” Finn said with a small laugh. “So what were you doing?”

“Well I was waiting for Kurt,” Blaine said with a smirk.

“And listening to Kurt?” Finn asked, “On second thought, don’t answer that,” Blaine just laughed as he heard the door open and out walked Kurt dressed in a new outfit.

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked looking between Blaine and Finn.

“Just bonding,” Finn said as he waved and walked off to his room.

Kurt walked towards Blaine and pressed him back into the bed straddling his thighs. Kurt leaned in and whispered, “Is that true or did you get caught again?”

A shiver ran down Blaine’s spine as Kurt gently kissed down his neck.

“Male bonding,” Blaine, said breathlessly.

“Can we do some male bonding?” Kurt asked as he worked his hands under Blaine’s shirt to gently rub his palm of his hand against Blaine’s lower stomach just barely above Blaine’s crotch.

“Yes, yes to everything,” Blaine mumbled as he grabbed Kurt’s ass. Suddenly Blaine heard someone clearing his or her throat. Kurt whipped his head around to see his dad looking at him with an emotion that was just passed angry and moving into the outraged section of emotions.

“Hi dad,” Kurt said as he tried not to laugh; a small smirk appearing on his face.

“Kurt, you know the rules….” Burt started.

“I’m not doing anything against the rules, dad. The door is open and we were just kissing dad,” Kurt said as he stood up from Blaine’s lap.

“Can we talk privately Kurt,” Burt stated just as he turned and walked out of the room. Kurt nodded and turned to Blaine.

“Now Kurt!” Burt called from the staircase.

“Yes Dad,” Kurt called back as he leaned in and kissed Blaine. “Bit excited are we?” Kurt said with a huge smirk.

“I’m not the only one,” Blaine said as he stood up and ran his hand slowly down Kurt chest, onto the bulge in Kurt’s pants.

“My dad is waiting,” Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine and walked out of the room and down the stairs to see his dad sitting in his chair waiting for Kurt.

“Dad,” Kurt started before his dad who raised a hand silenced him.

“Now, I know that you are following the rules Kurt but I would prefer not to see that kind of stuff. You’re still my little boy in my eyes and I know that you and Blaine are being safe but I would just prefer if you left it at Blaine’s house,” Kurt blushed and went to say something. “I have an idea what you too are getting up to over there but once again, please leave it there,” Burt said with a smile as he stood up. Kurt nodded and ran back upstairs; running over to grab his shoes. Blaine looked from the bed watching as Kurt sat on the bed. Blaine crawled over to Kurt and kissed the back of his neck. “Whatcha doing?” Blaine asked as he wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist.

“Well dad said we can’t act like that here but its fine at your house, so get your keys!” Kurt said as he tried to get up.

“You’re forgetting one small thing, babe,” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt’s neck again. “Friday night dinners, meaning you have to stay here and eat dinner with your family then we can go over to my house and do anything you want,” Blaine added as he rubbed Kurt’s stomach.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Kurt whispered as he toed off his shoes and sat back into Blaine’s arms. “I like that you like Friday night dinners with my family,” Kurt said as he twisted in Blaine’s arms and kissed Blaine.

“I will remember that,” Blaine said as he pulled away, his hands resting on Kurt’s hips, pushing the shirt out of the way and rubbing soft circles on the skin.

“Hmm… don’t stop that,” Kurt mumbled as he felt his eyes close.

“Oh god, please tell me you’re not doing anything,” said a voice from the door. Kurt looked up to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

“Can we start doing Friday night dinners at your house?” Kurt whispered before getting up to hug Rachel. “No Rachel just enjoy some time with my boyfriend, speaking about boyfriends where is yours?” Kurt said with a tiny bit of “bitch” tone.

“Oh downstairs, he asked me to come and get you guys,” Rachel said as she grabbed Kurt’s hand and dragged him down the stairs. Kurt turned to see Blaine following with a huge smirk on his face.

* * *

Dinner was filled with laughter and stories about how their week had been. Kurt looked over at one stage to see Blaine was laughing about a story that Carole was telling about a young Finn.

“I was worried that he was eating too much but now look at him,” Carole said pointing to Finn, who had just stuck a full fork of food into his mouth.

“Maybe you should have stuck a brick on his head to stop him from growing,” Burt said with a laugh.

“But how would I walk around,” Finn said as he looked up at Burt. Blaine tried to hide his laughter before giving up and laughing loudly at Finn. Kurt wore a huge smile as he watched Blaine. This was his family; these were the people he wanted to stay in his life forever, and Blaine was included in that list of people. Kurt got up and started to clear the table he placed the dishes on the bench. Suddenly pair of hands was on his hips. A pair of lips on his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

“Hi,” Blaine said in a soft tone.

“Hey,” Kurt said as he spun around and gently kissed Blaine’s lips.

“It was fun, tonight,” Blaine said with a smile.

“That’s great, god I love seeing you with my family,” Kurt said as he returned Blaine’s smile.

“Wanna come over tonight?” Blaine asked.

“I can’t, but why don’t you stay the night?”

“What would your dad say?”

“Well I would say okay but no hanky-panky,” Burt said from the doorway. Kurt buried his head in Blaine’s shoulder.

“Thanks Mr.…. I mean Burt,” Blaine said with a smile.

“No worries Blaine, just know I trust you both,” Burt said.

Burt left and Kurt groaned, while Blaine laughed quietly as he slipped his hands under Kurt’s shirt to rest on Kurt’s bare hips.

“Shh…you,” Kurt said as he slapped Blaine’s chest.

“I get to stay the night with you. In your bed. With you,” Blaine said as he ran his fingers across the bare skin under his fingertips.

“That sounds amazing. Help me clean up and will go watch a movie in bed,” Kurt said with a smirk.

“Sounds like a plan,” Blaine said as he started to clear the plates and stack them in a neat pile. Kurt walked past and kissed the back of Blaine’s neck. Blaine smirked as he continued. They only took twenty minutes. Then they ran to Kurt’s bedroom. Blaine toed off his shoes and curled under the covers that smelt of Kurt. Kurt came back to see Blaine curled up in a ball with his eyes closed. Kurt crawled on the bed next to Blaine. Blaine opened his eyes once he felt Kurt next to him.

“You’re beautiful, you know, like my own angel,” Blaine whispered as he caressed Kurt’s check.

“You must be tired,” Kurt said with a giggle.

“Why don’t you believe me?” Blaine asked with a yawn.

“I do believe you, come on, out of your jeans,” Kurt mumbled as he pulled Blaine’s jeans off and tossed them onto the floor. Blaine mumbled and pulled Kurt close.

“Love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt whispered as he turned off the light and curled up to Blaine.

* * *

Kurt rolled over and noticed his bed was empty and where Blaine had been the bed was stone cold. Kurt groaned. “I thought you were a money person?” Blaine asked from the doorway.

Kurt sat up in the bed, and looked at Blaine. He was carrying a cup of coffee and was smiling. Kurt held out his hands towards Blaine. Blaine moved towards Kurt.  He went to put down the coffee down but whenhe heard a noise, Blaine looked up. Blaine laughed when he saw that Kurt was pouting, the noise clearly coming from Kurt. He handed Kurt the cup. Kurt took a sip and moaned with satisfaction.

“And I thought you wanted me,” Blaine said with a laugh.

“I do, but your coffee is good plus you left me alone in bed. Pay back,” Kurt mumbled before placing the coffee onto the bedside table.

“I’m gonna be really selfish and ask if you wanna come back to my place for amazing sex,” Blaine whispered in Kurt’s ear with his sex tone of voice. Kurt could not talk so he just nodded.

“Let’s go,” Blaine added before standing and putting his shoes on. Kurt rushed around getting dressed before pulling Blaine down the stairs and out the door without a goodbye to his dad. He ran around to passenger side of the car tapping impatiently for Blaine to open the car.

* * *

Kurt found it very difficult to leave the car and climb the stairs because Blaine’s lips did not leave his until Blaine turned to unlock the door to his apartment. Blaine closed the door by pushing Kurt against the door. Kurt briefly opened his eyes and pulled away from Blaine, wiping his mouth, he pointed over Blaine’s shoulder. There sat Shane and Reed shirtless, heavily making out. Blaine cleared his throat, Reed and Shane jumped apart. Reed turned bright red; he grabbed his shirt and ran into Shane’s room. Shane just sat there staring at his hands.

“Ummm… Blaine say something, you’re freaking out your brother,” Kurt whispered and pushed Blaine towards Shane. Blaine sat across from Shane.

“So Shane, what were you doing?” Blaine asked awkwardly.

“Um… kissing my boyfriend,” Shane answered.

“Shane,” Blaine said looking at Shane angrily.

“Okay fine, but what’s the difference between your relationship with Kurt and mine with Reed?” Shane asked, now getting angrier with Blaine.

“I’m older, and Kurt and I are different,” Blaine said strongly. Kurt snorted but tried to cover it with a cough.  “Not helping Kurt,” Blaine said turning to Kurt, who was trying to stop laughing and to be serious again.

“Why do you have a problem with Reed and me?” Shane asked as he stood up and looked Blaine in the eyes.

“He doesn’t have a problem with your relationship. He just doesn’t want you guys to break up cause you’re ready for the next step and Reed isn’t, or vice versa,” Kurt said as he moved to sit beside where Shane had been sitting. Shane took his seat again. “He just really cares about you.”

“Reed or Blaine?” Shane asked.

“Both,” Kurt answered.

Blaine groaned. “Okay Shane, I do need to give you the talk,” Blaine said, looking at Shane.

“No… oh god… no!” Shane said to Blaine. “Please, I so don’t need the talk but if I need advice when Reed and I are ready to take the next step I will come to you,” Shane said with a smile.

“And are you ready for the next step?” Blaine asked.

“I am but I’m not sure about Reed, but I’ll wait till he is ready,” Shane said with a smile.

“Okay, why don’t you go check on Reed and I’ll take Blaine to his bedroom and give you guys some privacy,” Kurt said with a smile as he pulled Blaine into his room. Kurt pushed Blaine up against the closed door, kissing Blaine deeply. Blaine pulled back and dug his face into Kurt’s neck.

“God, my baby brother is out there planning to have sex with Reed,” Blaine mumbled.

“Don’t think about it, just strip and climb into bed with me,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s ear. Blaine nodded as he pulled back and pulled his shirt over his head throwing it onto the floor. Then he moved onto Kurt’s shirt, kissing every inch that was uncovered by the unbuttoning of the shirt.

Kurt let his shirt fall to the ground. Blaine picked Kurt up and gently tossed him onto the bed. Kurt squeaked when he landed on the bed. Blaine laughed as he crawled on top of Kurt, kissing him lightly on Kurt’s collarbone. Kurt moaned loudly as he slide his hands down Blaine’s back.

“You have oo…ne talented mouth there….mmmm Mr. Anderson,” Kurt said through his groans and moans.

“You should see when I use it on other areas,” Blaine said as he kissed down Kurt’s chest. He slowly undid the jeansKurt was wearing. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls. Kurt lifted his hips for Blaine to be able to slide the jeans down Kurt’s body. Blaine stood up to pull the jeans off. Meanwhile he pulled his own jeans off and climbed back onto the bed. He gently kissed Kurt’s hip as he did the same to Kurt’s boxer-briefs as he did to Kurt’s jeans. Suddenly a bottle of lube and a condom appeared next to his hands that were on Kurt’s hips. Blaine looked up to see Kurt smirking. Blaine decided that today’s mission was to wipe that smirk off his face. Without any warnings Blaine took all of Kurt into his mouth, running a finger around Kurt’s hole,and with his other hand he squeezed some lube on his fingers and slowly pushed one finger in. Kurt gasped as he curled his fingers into the sheets. “God….Blaine…this never…oh…will get…oh my god…old,” Kurt mumbled “Move …another one … god another one Blaine,” Kurt babbled. Blaine did just as he was told as he continued to suck Kurt. He felt Kurt come close to the edge and pulled off.

“No, why did you stop,” Kurt said as he reached for Blaine’s head. Blaine smirked as he pulled off his own boxers and continued to finger Kurt. Blaine quickly rolled on the condom as he added a third finger to Kurt. As he finished fingering Kurt, he applied more lube to himself before lining himself up. He quickly bent down and kissed Kurt. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s face and continued to kiss him as he felt Blaine slowly push into him. When he was all the way in, he moved his lips to kiss Kurt on his neck, sucking a hickey on the right side of his neck.

“Move… please,” Kurt said as he reached down and grabbed Kurt’s ass before pulling on the skin. Blaine groaned, as he slowly ~~he~~ pulled out and pushed back in. Kurt ran his nails up Blaine’s back before kissing the side of Blaine’s neck to hide his moans.

“Harder Blaine…..harder,” Kurt said as he clung to Blaine. Blaine leantdown, took Kurt’s nipple into his mouth, and sucked lightly.

“Ah! Blaine…..yes!” Kurt yelled as he rocked with Blaine.

“Yes Kurt, god yes,” Blaine mumbled against Kurt.

“So close…right there…yes Blaine… harder…” Kurt said with a very breathy tone.

“Are you sure, Kurt don’t want to ….AH!” Blaine began to say before Kurt grabbed Blaine’s ass and thrusted him closer to himself, making Blaine thrust harder into Kurt.

“Yes, I’m sure…. Now harder Blaine,” Kurt said with a kind of angry tone.

“Fine,” Blaine mumbled as he thrust harder into Kurt. Kurt moaned, loud and needing.

“God… I’m so close…..so close,” Blaine said as he lost his rhythm slightly. It only took a couple more thrust before Kurt was screaming and Blaine followed close behind. After Blaine got his feeling back in his arms and legs, he rolled over and laid there looking at the ceiling. Kurt took off the condom and threw it into the bin next to the bed, then snuggled closer to Blaine, drawing small circles on Blaine’s stomach.

“My brother is going to start having sex soon and in my apartment,” Blaine said still looking at the ceiling.

“Seriously Blaine, we just had amazing sex and you’re thinking about your brother’s sex life,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine. 

“I’m sorry;I just can’t get over….”

“We have sex in your apartment and only in here, so tell him to keep it in his room,” Kurt said as he kissed Blaine’s cheek.

“Oh but I had this idea you and me could get it on in the kitchen,” Blaine said in a whiny tone.

“Put it in your Christmas list,” Kurt said with a small laugh.

“Okay but I will add crazy stuff on there so you will do that for me,” Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt just slapped Blaine playfully before getting out of the bed to go have a shower. Kurt turned back to Blaine. “Are you coming?” Kurt asked as he shook his hips.

“Nah, I’ll stay here,” Blaine said as he watched Kurt disappear into the bathroom. Blaine stretched and hummed as he closed his eyes for a couple of minutes listening to Kurt take a shower. After about 10 minutes, Kurt walked out of the bathroom, humming under his breath.

“Are you gonna start getting ready or are you gonna smell of sex at dinner?” Kurt asked.

“I will have a shower but can’t I sit here and watch my sexy boyfriend walk around naked for a while? I need some more material for when you’re not here to help,” Blaine said with a smirk. Kurt just rolled his eyes as he turned to the wardrobe looking for clothes to wear to dinner. Blaine continued to stare at Kurt as he moved around.

“Hey Kurt, do you really need to wear that towel?” Blaine said from the bed. Kurt looked over his shoulder and smirk as he slowly let the towel fall to the ground before pulling out a shirt.

“We should have a naked rule,” Blaine said as he took in all of Kurt. Kurt walked towards the bed.

“Once again, you got upset about your brother was basically deflowering Reed in your lounge room but you want me to walk around your apartment naked?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, well I don’t really have a need to see Reed or my brother naked but you I do,” Blaine, said as he crawled down the bed to Kurt. Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine.

“Well is that a yes or no?” Blaine asked as he stood up and placed his hands on Kurt’s naked hips.

“I say, ask me when we graduate and get our own place,” Kurt said as he kissed Blaine’s neck. “You need to have a shower, and I need to start cooking dinner,” Kurt added as he put on some of Blaine’s sweatpants and an old t-shirt to cook in.

“Fine,” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the lips and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kurt walked out of the room and out in the lounge room where Reed started staring into the space between the TV and the wall.

“Hey Reed,” Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Oh hey Kurt, um…. Can I ask you a really personal question? You don’t have to answer it,” Reed said as he followed Kurt into the kitchen.

“Sure, ask away,” Kurt said as he pulls pots and pans out of the cupboards.

“How did you know you were ready for the next step in your relationship?” Reed asked as he pulled the bar stool out of its storage place.

“Um, what stage do you mean Reed?” Kurt asked as he looked up from his recipe book.

“I mean….sex….” Reed whispered the last bit as a blush rose up his cheeks. Kurt dropped the spoon that was in his hand to look at Reed.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked.

“Yes I think I’m ready to take the next step with Shane,” Reed said quietly.

“Wow, um…have you talked to Shane about this?” Kurt asked.

“Well no, I want to know how I’m supposed to do that, I mean I’m ready but I don’t feel like I can walk up to Shane and say ‘I want to have sex now, get naked,’ that would be embarrassing,” Reed said as he continued to blush.

“Yeah I don’t know, I think Shane might likethat kind of speech,” Kurt said with a small laugh. Reed blushed even more while burying his head in his hands. Reed mumbled something that Kurt did not understand.

“What Reed?” Kurt asked with a laugh as he started to cook again. Reed raised his head, “I don’t know how to be sexy, I mean Shane is just naturally sexy with everything he does but me, I’m not.”

“You don’t have to be sexy, just be yourself, I think Shane already thinks you’re sexy,” Kurt said as he looked at Reed.

“Just be myself and Shane will think I’m sexy,” Reed repeated.

“Yes, because there is nothing more sexy than being yourself,” Kurt said.

“Is that what you do with Blaine?” Reed asked.

“Yes but once I knew what Blaine likes and what I like I felt way more comfortable in the bedroom,” Kurt said as he moved around the Kitchen. “But you’ll get your head around it. Trust me the saying ‘Practice makes perfect’ is so true,” Kurt said with a smirk. Reed blushed but a small smirk appeared on his face. Suddenly the door opened and out walked Shane, wearing nice dress pants with a royal purple shirt that was tucked into his black pants. He had not put on any shoes as he walked into the kitchen, his wet curls bouncing with every step.

“Hey, look alright?” Shane asked as he twirled for Reed. Reed’s mouth lay open as he started at Shane.

“You look very handsome, Shane,” Kurt said as he shot a glance to Reed who was blushing as he stared at his hands.

“Reed?” Shane asked. Reed looked up and nodded. Shane smiled and kissed Reed’s cheek before turning to Kurt.

“Need help?” Shane asked.

“Yes you can, start to chop these while I cut this up,” Kurt said putting to the meat sitting on the plate. “And you Mr. Reed can go and get ready,” Kurt added with a smile. Reed nodded, then stood up and walked into Shane’s room.

“So Shane, are you dressing like that for your mum or for Mr. Reed?” Kurt asked.

“Why Mr. Kurt are you asking if I’m trying to seduce Reed?” Shane said as he continued to chop the vegetables.

“Yes of course,” Kurt said with a small laugh.

“To answer your question Kurt, yes I am. Is it working?”

“Not sure, you should bat your eyes a bit more,” Kurt, said as he put the meat into the oven with some vegetables.

“Note taken,” Shane said as he sat on the stool Reed was sitting on.

* * *

After 20 minutes of small talk that included some talk about their mothers, Blaine walked out of the bedroom smartly dressed just like Shane, his bowtie undone around his neck. Kurt glanced at Blaine and smiled. He turned to Blaine and walked over to him. “You look very handsome hun,” Kurt said as he started to tie Blaine’s bowtie.

“Thank you, I love you in my clothes,” Blaine said as he rested his hands on Kurt’s hips.

“Thank you but I’m changing into something a bit more suitable,” Kurt hummed as he finished Blaine’s bowtie.

“Aww,” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt.

“Wow, keep it in the bedroom!” Shane said covering his eyes.

“Shut up Shane, Go suck face with Reed,” Blaine said before continuing kissing Kurt.

“Fine, I will do that,” Shane said as he walked off and into his bedroom. There was a squeak and then a thump as the door closed.

Kurt pulled back and laughed as he glanced towards Shane’s door.

“Did you really just force your brother to go have a make out session?” Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

“Yes and it worked, now do you want more help or are you going to get ready?” Blaine asked.

“You just want to see me naked again,” Kurt said as he moved past Blaine and off into the bedroom but coming back a couple of minutes later. “By the way, Shane and Reed aren’t having sex yet,” Kurt, said before walking back to the bedroom.

“Doesn’t mean they won’t start having it soon,” Blaine mumbled under his breath. He went to follow Kurt but found the bedroom door locked. He banged on it and yelled,“Oh you are so cruel Hummel, I will get you back for this.” He waited for a response but only got a laughing response before heading back to the lounge room to take a seat on the couch. He shot up out of it and decided to take the single chair. He would have to burn that couch. However, he really did like it … damn Shane.

Shane and Reed appeared out of Shane’s bedroom taking a seat on the couch snuggled together. Shane put his arm around Reed and rested his head on top of Reed’s, gently brushing his fingers over Reed’s exposed arm.

Kurt walked out of the bedroom in his nice black jeans with a nice plain white dress shirt. As Kurt walked past the lounge room, he heard a wolf whistle.

“Nice ass, love those pants on you,” Blaine said with a smirk.

“I know, so do I,” Kurt said with a matching smirk.

“At least they are gettingit out of their system,” Shane said to Reed. Reed laughed.

“Suck face,” Blaine said to Shane. 

“Shut up screamer!” Shane said

“Boys! Stop or you both will be sent to your rooms without dinner,” Kurt threatens before walking to the kitchen to check on dinner.  As he was heading to the kitchen, he heard Blaine say, “I wasn’t the one screaming.”

“Oh god, please stop,” Shane answered in a disgusted tone.

“Blaine! Get in here now!” Kurt yelled. Suddenly Blaine was behind him with his hands on Kurt’s hips.

“Hi,” he whispered in Kurt’s ear.

“Please stop picking on your brother, at least when Reed is around,” Kurt said as he moved around the kitchen with Blaine said attached to his hips.

“Fine, just for you,” Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt’s neck.

“Good boy,” Kurt said before turning around and kissing Blaine on the cheek. “Now go back in there and talk to your brother and his boyfriend and play nice please,” Blaine just nodded as he walked back into the room.

Kurt returned to the couch a couple of minutes after Blaine and sat on the arm of the chair as he placed one hand on the back of Blaine’s neck. They spent the next hour watching TV and waiting. Then the bell rang, and Blaine got up and answered the door. Mrs. Anderson stood there with a smile as Blaine asked her to come in. “Hello boys,” she said as he entered the lounge room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth the wait ???


	18. Chapter 18 - Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a preview of Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long but i've been swamped with Uni work and haven't had much time to write. So here's a preview to tie you guys over

“Hi boys,” Mrs. Anderson said with a smile.  
“Hi, Mrs. Anderson,” Reed said with a shy smile.  
“Oh you must be Reed; oh you’re even cuter in person. I mean Shane did a wonderful job describing you to me but god I need to hug you…” Mrs. Anderson said before she surged forward and took Reed into a huge bear hug. Reed squeaked with surprise.  
“Um mum, Reed is having problems breathing,” Shane said as he slowly tried to pull Mrs. Anderson off Reed.  
“Oh Sorry love,” Mrs. Anderson said stepping back.  
“It’s okay,” Reed said with a smile.  
“Oh Kurt you look handsome,” Mrs. Anderson said as she moved towards Kurt, and gently touched his shoulder.  
“Thank you Mrs. Anderson, You look stunning as usual,” Kurt said as he leaned forward and hugged Mrs. Anderson gently.  
“Hey mum, it’s great of you to come.” Blaine said as he kissed her cheek.  
“Thank you darling, it smells absolutely amazing,” She said with a smile.  
“Why don’t you come in and take a seat, I need to check something,” Kurt said as he pointed to the kitchen.  
“Of course,” Mrs. Anderson said as she moved into the lounge room as Kurt walked around the corner to the kitchen.  
“So how have you been mum?” Shane asked as he sat on the arm of the chair that Reed had sat on.  
“I’ve been better love, But seeing my boys again makes me very happy,” Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. “And how’s school been for all of you?” Mrs. Anderson asked.  
“Good, I mean Blaine’s grades have gone up,” Kurt said as he took a seat next to Blaine.  
“Well that’s good, I hope they return to the Straight A’s they used to be,”  
“We’re working on that,” Kurt said as he threaded his finger’s threw Blaine’s.  
“I’d like to see you try,” Blaine said smirking at Kurt.  
“Oh so you have found a match who can knock you down if you’re ego gets to big,” Mrs. Anderson said with a laugh.  
“Yeah, Kurt can make Blaine speechless just be using his mouth,” Shane said with a snicker. Reed hit Shane in the stomach, and lifted an eyebrow at him.  
“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Mrs. Anderson said looking between Kurt’s bright red face and Blaine’s huge smirk.  
“Thanks, Mrs. Anderson,” Kurt said with a grateful smile.  
“I wanted to talk to you seriously before we had dinner,” Mrs. Anderson said as the smile faded from her face.  
“Okay mum what did you want to talk about?” Shane asked as he looked between Blaine and his mum.  
“I want tell you both how sorry I am for everything that I didn’t do when you were living under our house. I know I’ve told you this all before Blaine but it broke my heart to hear what your father called you before kicking you out. I also wanted to say, that I disagree with your father’s idea of what is right and wrong. I love you both and accept you as you, and there’s no need to hide anything from each other again,” Mrs. Anderson said with a small smile.  
“It’s okay mum, we understand,” Shane said with a smile.  
“Or we’re trying to,” Blaine added looking from Kurt to his mum.  
“It’s okay if you don’t, I just want you and your brother to understand that I will always love you and nothing in this world will ever make me stop,” Mrs. Anderson said looking between both the boys.  
“Okay mum,” Shane said as he stood up and gave Mrs. Anderson a hug.  
“Shall we have dinner?” Kurt asked. They all nodded and stood up heading to the dining room.


	19. Love Is A Dangerous Game: Play It Good and Right

“Hi boys,” Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. 

“Hi, Mrs. Anderson,” Reed said with a shy smile. 

“Oh you must be Reed; oh you’re even cuter in person. I mean Shane did a wonderful job describing you to me but god I need to hug you…” Mrs. Anderson said before she surged forward and took Reed into a huge bear hug. Reed squeaked with surprise. 

“Um mum, Reed is having problems breathing,” Shane said as he slowly tried to pull Mrs. Anderson off Reed. 

“Oh Sorry love,” Mrs. Anderson said stepping back. 

“It’s okay,” Reed said with a smile. 

“Oh Kurt you look handsome,” Mrs. Anderson said as she moved towards Kurt, and gently touched his shoulder. 

“Thank you Mrs. Anderson, You look stunning as usual,” Kurt said as he leaned forward and hugged Mrs. Anderson gently. 

“Hey mum, it’s great of you to come.” Blaine said as he kissed her cheek. 

“Thank you darling, it smells absolutely amazing,” She said with a smile. 

“Why don’t you come in and take a seat, I need to check something," Kurt said as he pointed to the kitchen. 

“Of course,” Mrs. Anderson said as she moved into the lounge room as Kurt walked around the corner to the kitchen. 

“So how have you been mum?” Shane asked as he sat on the arm of the chair that Reed had sat on.

“I’ve been better love, But seeing my boys again makes me very happy,” Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. “And how’s school been for all of you?” Mrs. Anderson asked. 

“Good, I mean, Blaine’s grades have gone up,” Kurt said as he took a seat next to Blaine. 

“Well that’s good, I hope they return to the Straight A’s they used to be,” 

“We’re working on that,” Kurt said as he threaded his fingers threw Blaine’s. 

“I’d like to see you try,” Blaine said smirking at Kurt. 

“Oh so you have found a match who can knock you down if you’re ego gets to big,” Mrs. Anderson said with a laugh. 

“Yeah, Kurt can make Blaine speechless just be using his mouth," Shane said with a snicker. Reed hit Shane in the stomach, and lifted an eyebrow at him. 

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that,” Mrs. Anderson said looking between Kurt’s bright red face and Blaine’s huge smirk. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Anderson,” Kurt said with a grateful smile. 

“I wanted to talk to you seriously before we had dinner,” Mrs. Anderson said as the smile faded from her face. 

“Okay mum what did you want to talk about?” Shane asked as he looked between Blaine and his mum. 

“I want tell you both how sorry I am for everything that I didn’t do when you were living in our house. I know I’ve told you this all before Blaine, but it broke my heart to hear what your father called you before kicking you out. I also wanted to say, that I disagree with your father’s idea of what is right and wrong. I love you both and accept you as you, and there’s no need to hide anything from each other again,” Mrs. Anderson said with a small smile.

“It’s okay mum, we understand,” Shane said with a smile. 

“Or we’re trying to,” Blaine added looking from Kurt to his mum. 

“It’s okay if you don’t, I just want you and your brother to understand that I will always love you and nothing in this world will ever make me stop,” Mrs. Anderson said looking between both the boys. 

“Okay mum,” Shane said as he stood up and gave Mrs. Anderson a hug. 

“Shall we have dinner?” Kurt asked. They all nodded and stood up heading to the dining room. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine’s arm keeping him behind. 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked as he slowly stroked Blaine’s arm. 

“Yeah,” Blaine said as he took a deep breath in. 

“You don’t have to heal this relationship in one night, I don’t think your mum is expecting that either. So take your time,” Kurt said as he leaned in and kissed Blaine’s cheek. 

“How did I ever get so lucky,” Blaine whispered as he held Kurt close.   
“No idea, but you must have done something good in a past life," Kurt said as he pulled himself away. 

“Oh you just had to get that sound of music quote in there,” Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt’s waist and pulling him close again. “I love you Kurt," Blaine leaned in close and gently kissed Kurt. 

“Would you too get a room or at least feed us!” Shane yelled from the kitchen. 

“You better feed him or he might eat the table,” Blaine said “I’d put my money on Reed,” Kurt playfully slapped Blaine and walked into the kitchen to dish out the food. Blaine followed Kurt into the dining room with hands full of foods. He placed them out on the table. 

“Bon appétit!” Kurt said with a giant smile. 

“It looks great Kurt,” Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Kurt sat next to Blaine and across from Reed and Shane that left the head of the table for Mrs. Anderson. 

“So Reed, are you enjoying Dalton?” Mrs. Anderson asked. 

“Yes I am, I love their art programs,” 

“You should see his art mum, its so beautiful,” Shane added “Reed’s asked me to model for him”. 

“Probably naked!” Blaine said under his breath. Suddenly there was a foot kicking him in the shin and then a hand squeezed very hard on his top of thigh. 

“Ouch,” Blaine said as he looked between Kurt and Shane. 

“You deserved it, ha!” Kurt said with a smirk. “And there is more to come,”

“Oh so you are gonna withhold…..” Blaine stopped and looked up at his mum, who had a smirk on her face. 

“Please finish that sentence Blaine, I would love to know what you were going to say in front of your mum,” Kurt said. 

“That I love you,” Blaine said as he leaned forward and gently kissed Kurt’s lips. 

“Suck up,” Shane said in between coughs. 

“Hush you,” Reed said to Shane. 

“Aww I love you,” Shane said in a mock tone and leaned in to kiss Reed but as Shane was just about to kiss Reed’s lips, Reed turned so the kiss landed on his cheek instead of his cheek. Reed just smirked at Shane. 

“And yourself Kurt?” Mrs. Anderson. 

“I love my school but I can’t wait until college,” Kurt said with a bright smile. 

“Do you know where you are applying to?” Mrs. Anderson asked. 

“New York, I would love to go to New York,” Kurt said as he turned to Blaine and smiled. Blaine returned the smile and pulled Kurt close.   
“And you Reed?” 

“New York hopefully but I like the sound of Paris,” Reed said with a blush. 

“Ah New York and Paris!” Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. 

The conversation dropped as they smiled and continued to eat and just enjoyed each other’s company. As they continued to eat around the table, the conversation was kept light with a hint of teasing mixed into the mix. Blaine ate most of his meal with his hand lightly placed upon Kurt’s top thigh, just gently dancing his fingers against the pants over the top of the thigh. Sometimes when Blaine’s finger venture a bit close to Kurt’s groin, Kurt would intertwine his fingers with Blaine’s and settled them closer to Kurt’s knee than his groin.   
Mrs. Anderson slowly took a sip of wine before clearing her throat and looking at her boys. “I need to tell you boys something,” Mrs. Anderson stated. 

“Are you okay?” Shane asked with worried tone. 

“Yes and No,” She admitted quietly. 

“Mum?” Blaine said as he felt Kurt grab his hand and held it tightly.   
“Your father has been having affair with his campaign manager Nerise, it has been going on for the past 6 months behind my back. I was hoping it would end as quickly as his one night stands but it hasn’t and has continued to go on for a while now,” Mrs. Anderson pointed out. 

“What,” Shane said at the same time as Blaine stated, “We knew mum”. 

Mrs. Anderson looked at Blaine with a shocked look. 

“There was a rumor around the country club, I’m sorry mum. The rumors around the country club are usually nothing more than rumors,” Blaine said as watched for his mum’s reaction. 

“I understand, I’ve been thinking about leaving your father and starting a new life in Italy or Paris but I will wait till the both are you are settled in your new lives. I mean, Blaine will be in college in a year’s time and Shane you will not be far behind. Soon you will be off out of the nest making your own world,” Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. 

“I’m so sorry Mrs. Anderson, If there is anything we can do to help just ask,” Kurt said with a sad smile. 

“Thank you Kurt, I might take you up on that one day,” Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. 

The dinner did not end for another 2 hours fill with laughs, stories and jokes that scared the Anderson brothers with embarrassment. Blaine was sure that he turned bright red at least 10 times though that was not as bad as Shane who ended up curling as far as he could into Reed’s side. 

\-----Affairs of the Heart -----

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Anderson, Kurt started to clean up the plates from the dinner. Kurt placed the left over’s into the fridge, knowing that the boys would have eaten them all by tomorrow. As Kurt turned around he saw Reed slowly moving to lean against the bench. 

“Can I ask you something Kurt?” Reed asked. 

“Of course, anything at all Reed,” Kurt said with a smile as he wiped his hands on the hand towel. 

“I was wondering is it weird if I stay the night?” Reed questioned.   
“Why do you ask?” Kurt requested. 

“Well since you and Blaine doing …. ‘you know’” Kurt started laughing as Reed actually did air quotes with his hands. 

“To be honest I don’t really like doing ‘you know’ when Shane is here. So if it makes you uncomfortable, I will promise we won’t do ‘you know'" Kurt said with a smile. 

“No I meant that you won’t find it weird if I stay tonight, Like in Shane’s bed?” Reed admitted as his face turned red. 

Kurt turned to look at Reed with a shocked expression. “Do I need to get ear plugs for tonight?” Kurt accused. 

“What!” Reed shouted, “No, I meant for sleep not for …..” Reed muttered quietly. 

“I knew what you meant Reed; I just wanted to tease you. However, to answer your question no I do not think it is weird for you to stay the night. I mean if that is where your relationship is at then I don’t find it weird at all. Plus it would be good for Shane, he must be sick of being sent to his room when Blaine and I are ‘you know’-ing in the bedroom,” Kurt said as he nudged Reed. 

“Okay, so Shane won’t be expecting me to ‘you know’” Reed asked.   
“No, I think he will be so excited that you are finally sharing his bed with him,” Kurt admitted before turning to start filling the dishwasher.   
“Thanks Kurt,” Reed said as he watched Kurt. 

“Hey if we are dating the Anderson Brothers then we need to stick together,” Kurt stated with a smile. 

\-----Affairs of the Heart -----

Kurt walked towards Blaine’s bedroom, pulling Blaine after him. “But I was enjoying that movie Kurt,” Blaine whined. 

Kurt shoved Blaine up against the closed bedroom door. “Do you remember what it was like the first time I shared your bed?” Kurt whispered quietly as he ran his fingers just under the hem of Blaine’s shirt. 

“uh… ye-yeah” Blaine stammered. 

“How you couldn’t wait until we got to bed and you could put your hands anywhere you wanted,” Kurt continued to whispered in Blaine’s ear. His fingers slowly working their way to Blaine’s nipples.   
“ye-yeah,” Blaine murmured. 

“So how about we leave your brother alone with his boyfriend and come to bed and cuddle with me,” Kurt requested as he walked towards the bed, while taking off his shirt. Blaine tripped over his own feet as he under did his pants and followed Kurt. Kurt laughed as he sat down on the bed and scooted backwards on the bed. 

“You know you could help?” Blaine said as he finally got the button open on his jeans and slides them down his legs. 

“And miss out on you struggling, no, sorry love I love this view," Kurt revealed. 

“Oh you are such a huge tease you know that,” Blaine said, as he finally was standing naked in front of Kurt. 

“Yeah but you wouldn’t trade me in would you?” Kurt asked as he summoned Blaine with one finger.

“Oh god no way,” Blaine said as he crawled on top of Kurt. Kurt laughed into a kiss as his hands settled on to Blaine’s hips. 

“Mmmmm,” Blaine said as he slowly dropped kisses all the way down Kurt’s neck and settled into Kurt’s collarbone. 

“oh god Blaine, I thought we were just cuddling,” Kurt said with a laugh. 

“Oh but I thought you wanted to make out while we were naked, my bad," Blaine said as he pulled back with a smirk. 

“Oh god, you and that smirk,” Kurt said as he settled down on top of Blaine’s chest. He gently stroked Blaine’s ribs as he listened carefully to Blaine’s heartbeat under his ear. Blaine gently ran his fingers threw Kurt’s hair. 

“I know you don’t wanna talk about it but I think you should invest in some sound proofing of this apartment,” Kurt said with a giggle. 

“Oh god, I know but I don’t think I will be here for much longer," Blaine whispered against Kurt’s hair. 

“What do you mean?,” Kurt asked with a surprised tone. He was looking at Blaine with worried eyes. 

“No, no I meant you’ve got plans for moving to New York for college and well since you will be in New York there is no need for me to be here,” Blaine said with a smirk. 

“What are you saying Blaine, cause I don’t want to get the wrong idea here,” Kurt said as he overlapped his hands on Blaine’s chest and settled his head on his hands. 

“Well you will be in New York, I’m thinking about heading in that direction. Might see you around,” Blaine said with a shrug. A smile started to form on Kurt’s face. 

“You mean you’ve been thinking about college? What would you do at college,” 

“Well I’ve been looking into the law degrees in New York, I know I might not look like a lawyer but I think I would love to prove everybody wrong. Plus I want to help people out who can’t afford the best but they can have me instead," Blaine said with a smile. 

“You would make a great lawyer, Blaine,” Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine. 

“Well someone has to support us when you are launching your fashion line,” Blaine said as he gently caressed Kurt’s cheek. 

“So us New York? I thought the best school for that was Harvard?" Kurt said with a confused look. 

“Well yes but I’m looking at applying to Chicago, Stanford, New York, Cleveland Marshall and Boston. They are around the top fashion schools around the country,” Blaine said with a smirk.

“You took me into consideration when deciding where to go to Law school?” Kurt said as tears started to appear in his eyes. 

“Of course, I’ve finally found you I’m not letting you go yet," Blaine said with a smile. 

“And they said you don’t do romantic gestures,” Kurt said as he kissed Blaine’s chest. 

“Pft, they don’t know me like you do,” 

“Oh I hope they don’t,” Kurt said with a cheeky smirk as his hand ran up and down the side of Blaine. 

“Ah back to this now,” Blaine said as he’s hands settled on to Kurt’s hips. 

“No not yet, I wasn’t finished with our conversation, So you decided that we are going New York or …” 

“California, Illinois, Ohio and Massachusetts,” Blaine answered 

“Ah, so all the schools are near each other?” Kurt asked. 

“Yes give or take an hour or so, I’ll show you all the research tomorrow, but right now I just want to fall asleep next to you,” Blaine said. 

“I can do that,” Kurt said as he pulled the sheet over them and Blaine leaned over to turn out the lamp. 

“Goodnight love,” Blaine whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close. 

“Goodnight, dear,” Kurt mumbled under his breath as he fell asleep quickly. 

\----Chapter 19: Love is a dangerous game, play it good and right -----

The sun was shining into the room threw the spaces of the curtains. Then threw Blaine’s eyelids and began to wake him. He felt the soft puff of air every couple of seconds across his face. Slowly opening up his eyes, he was greeted with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his entire life. Kurt was wrapped around him. His nose pressed lightly against Blaine’s. One of his hands gently resting against Blaine’s chest just above his heart. Their feet tangled together. ‘If this is the way I wake up every morning for the rest of my life this would make me so happy,' Blaine thought as he gently leant in and kissed Kurt’s mouth. He then kissed Kurt’s cheeks and then his eyes and then his lips again. 

“Mmmm morning love,” Kurt said threw closed eyes. “I don’t wanna get up,” 

“I know love, its okay. Stay in bed and I will be back with some breakfast,” Blaine said as he went to get up. 

“No, no, no, no, you stay here now,” Kurt, said as he pulled Blaine back down. “You aren’t going anywhere till I say so,”

“Okay, okay” Blaine said, as he got comfortable again and let Kurt climb on top of Blaine. “I always thought you were a morning person,” 

“Sshhh, you need to be quiet pillow, I need more sleep,” Kurt whispered as he rested his head on top of Blaine’s chest. 

“Okay, okay,” Blaine whispered as he snuck under the covers and kissed Kurt’s hair. 

“Stop moving,” Kurt murmured and moved his hand to Blaine’s hip. Blaine remained still for a couple of minutes until Kurt began to snore quietly. Blaine stayed like this for a couple more hours, switching between falling asleep and watching Kurt sleep. 

Suddenly the phone started to ring and Blaine was flung back to the land of the living as he looked over at the clock. 

“God what time is it?” Kurt mumbled from Blaine’s chest. 

“Um, 11 o’clock,” Blaine said as he went to pick up the phone but it stopped ringing. 

“Why?” Kurt said with a groan. 

“Come on, up we get, they might ring back and we need to get dressed,” Blaine said as he sat up. 

“But I thought you liked me naked and in your bed?” Kurt asked with a small smirk. 

“Yes but not if….” There was a knock at the door which interrupted them. “Like that,” Blaine said as he picked up his boxers and answered the door. 

“Well at least you’re dressed well kind of dressed,” Shane said from the door way. 

“I could have answered naked but I thought I didn’t want to shock Reed into heart attack,” Blaine said with a smirk, as Blaine could see Reed turn bright pink at the kitchen table. 

“Thanks, B” Shane said with a small laugh, “I think it’s fair I’ve seen you’re boyfriend in his underwear and now so has Reed. Anyway not here to talk about half naked people, mum just called she is moving out of the main house. She wants some help, if you are up too it,” 

“Where is she going to move to? Or is there another house we didn’t know about?” Blaine asked 

“Mum said she brought a house a while back under her name when she was going to start her own business of buying houses for the charity. But she wanted to keep it cause she fall in love with the house,” Shane said with a shrug. 

“Ah okay, when does she want the help?” Blaine asked. 

“Whenever you are ready, she said to ask you when you are free and then we’ll get back to her,” Shane answered. 

“Okay tell her this afternoon, I’ll just have a shower and grab something to eat and I should be all good,” Blaine said before turning and closing the door to have a shower. Kurt was sitting up in the bed with the covers sitting over his waist. 

“You heard?” He asked before walking into the shower. 

“Yes, can I help in any way?” Kurt asked as he got up and followed Blaine into the bathroom. 

“Yes come with, my mum might need the support,” Blaine said as he glanced over his shoulder. 

“okay well move over, we can share a shower. No hanky panky, quick shower and then we’ll eat something before heading off to help your mum,” Kurt said as he get into the shower and grabbed the shower gel. 

“Aww but I didn’t get any last night,” Blaine said as he leaned up against Kurt’s back, and kissed his neck. 

“Nope your mum first and then maybe if you are lucky, you,” Kurt said as he leaned into Blaine’s touch and swayed his hips a bit. Kurt felt more then heard the groaned that left Blaine’s mouth as he grabbed Blaine’s hands and put some shower gel into them. “Come mister we can’t be in here all day long,” Kurt said as he nudged Blaine back and started to scrub the shower gel all over him. 

“Such a tease,” Blaine mumbled before turning and washing himself with his back to Kurt. He could not take the temptation of watching Kurt ran his hands all over his naked wet body. Even if just thinking about it Blaine was getting hard. 

“Blaine, are you done?” Kurt asked as Blaine turned to Kurt. 

“Move honey,” Blaine said as he moved around Kurt and under the water, washing off the soap. 

“Only if we had time,” Kurt said as he ran a hand down Blaine’s back. Before stepping out of the shower, grabbing his towel, and making his way to the bedroom. Blaine followed Kurt after a couple of minutes. 

They both dressed quickly before heading out to the kitchen to join Shane and Reed. Then all four jumped into Kurt’s car. The drive over the house was very quiet except for the small chatter between Reed and Shane in the back seat. 

Blaine arrived at his house, he hoped out of the car and walked up the driveway to see his mum sitting outside of the house. 

“Mum?” he asked 

“Oh honey you’re here, I stayed at a friend’s house last night and called your father. He had the locks changed so when I tried to come over to get my things. I need to wait till your father gets here,” Mrs. Anderson said as she pulled Blaine into a hug. 

“I’m so sorry, mum,” Blaine said with a sad smile. 

“When is he supposed to get here?” Shane asked from behind Blaine. 

“Well he said he would be here around 1pm,” Mrs. Anderson said with a small roll of his eyes. “But you know your father, he is never on time, and when he is, it’s only for his job”. 

“So what time should we expect him?” Reed asked from behind Shane. 

“Oh anywhere from 20 minutes to 2 hours late,” Shane said as he turned to Reed. 

“Really?” Kurt said as he looked from Blaine, to Shane to Mrs. Anderson. 

 

\----Love Is Dangerous Game; Play It Good and Right ----

It took another hour before a car appeared in the driveway. Kurt climbed out of his car followed by all the Anderson when he spotted the women he had met at Mr. Anderson’s office stepped out of the car. She was dressed just like she back at the office. In a very tight short skirt with a making blouse. As she walked the tell tale sounds of the click-click of high heels against the driveway made their way towards the Anderson group. 

“You have an hour,” She said as he walked towards the door. She unlocked it and continued inside. 

“Well good afternoon to you too Nerise, Where is Paul?” Mrs. Anderson asked with a slight bitter tone to her voice. 

“He is too busy to come here today, hence why I am here. Like I said you have an hour before I look the doors, I don’t care if you are inside. I will call the cops and report a break-and-enter,” Nerise replies in her monotone. 

Everyone just brush by her and continued to walk into the house. Mrs. Anderson directed everyone to what she wanted to be taken and what she did not want. Shane and Blaine handed the heavy stuff while Reed and Kurt helped Mrs. Anderson pack up her wardrobe. After packing up most of the things that Mrs. Anderson wanted they headed down into the other rooms to make sure. Suddenly there was a voice behind them. “Your hour is nearly up, you have five minutes before I call the cops,” Nerise said as she looked around with a look in her eyes that Kurt couldn’t quite describe it was somewhere between excitement and celebration. That just made something inside of Kurt snap. 

“Um excuse me, she is he’s wife until they both sign the papers, just cause you are his piece on the side does not give you the right to talk to her like that!!!” Kurt said as he stormed forward and got real close to Nerise. “How deal you say a bad word about this women. She has done everything right, she has been there for her sons and just because you got her husband to cheat you think you are god’s gift!” Kurt was getting more worked up as he stated more and more facts. 

“You know what little stick thing, you do not get to throw your words around like you did the other time,” Nerise snapped stepping closer to Kurt. “I don’t need your faggy ass telling me what I should and should not say!” Nerise said before raising her hand. Suddenly everything just went wild. Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and was dragging him away as Shane stepped in front Nerise not letting her go after Blaine and Kurt. Kurt was still screaming as Blaine held him up against the car. 

“Kurt, hey, Kurt,” Blaine said as he waited for Kurt to calm down. 

“No Blaine, I will not let her talk about your mum like that,” Kurt said as he still tried to struggle against Blaine. 

“And I love you for that, but I think my mum can handle her if she wanted,” Blaine said with a laugh as he kissed Kurt’s cheek. 

“Okay I believe you,” Kurt said as he took a deep breath and started to calm down. 

“Thank you, I didn’t want to go and explain to your dad why I was asking him to bail you out of the police station,” Blaine said with a cheeky grin. 

“Come on and head home, Reed and Shane are in the car waiting for us and mum’s gonna met us at my apartment. We’ll hang out for a bit and then back at school tomorrow,” Blaine said and then leaned in and kissed Kurt’s cheek before heading towards the driver’s side and driving everyone home. 

When they arrived at the apartment, Mrs. Anderson was sitting quietly at the table with her head in her hands. Kurt walked over and put his arm around her. “I am so sorry,” Kurt said as he sat down. 

“Oh darling, nothing to be sorry for,” Mrs. Anderson said with a sad smile. “I should have done that sooner, but I would like to thank you for sitting up for me,” 

“No you don’t have too, you’re family now,” Kurt said with a smile. “No one hurts my family,” Mrs. Anderson shared a smile with Kurt. 

“I hope you plan to keep him,” Mrs. Anderson said as she glanced up at Blaine. Blaine just nodded with a huge smile. “Good, well I better leave you alone now, I’m sure you guys are very busy,” Mrs. Anderson said as she got up and hugged both her sons and then Reed and Kurt.   
“Good to see Mrs. Anderson,” Kurt said with a smile. 

“Oh no Kurt, It’s Denise from now on,” Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. Kurt nodded and watched as Blaine closed the door behind his mum. 

“Okay well I have to dropped Reed back at Dalton, so I may as well stay the night, the apartment is back to being yours for the night,” Shane said as he got up and grabbed his bag from his room. 

“I’ll see you around Reed,” Kurt said as he quickly hugged him. “And remember when your most comfortable it’s all good,” Kurt whispered for only Reed to hear. Reed just nodded before walking out of the apartment. 

“Here,” Blaine said as he pasted over a folder. “You wanted to know all the research I did for college. It’s all in there,” Blaine said with a smile. 

“Aw thank you love,” Kurt said with a smile as he pulled Blaine close by one of his hips. “Do I have to pay you for all this work?” Kurt said with a smirk. 

“Well if you are offering,” Blaine said as he leaned in and kissed Kurt gently. 

“I wasn’t offering, I was just asking,” Kurt said cheekily. 

“Oh so you just gonna hang out here while I go shake hands with the president,” Blaine said as he took a step back and started to undo his jeans; a smirk firmly in place on his face. Kurt just watched as Blaine turned his back and walked into the bedroom, nearly closing the door but leaving it about an inch open. 

“God, he is so addictive,” Kurt said to himself as he dropped the folder onto the table and ran after Blaine. 

\---Love Is Dangerous Game; Play it Good and Right----

It is a whole week since Blaine and Kurt could see each other. Blaine had been spending time with his mum at her new house, while Kurt looked through all the research he had gotten from Blaine about college. Blaine had really done his research. The folder was full of brochures and pages printing of the college websites. There were pages highlighted and pages that had Blaine’s writing connecting two colleges in the same area and how far apart they were. He had done a lot of research so much that on the folder’s cover was Kurt’s name and a list of colleges then Blaine’s name and a list of more colleges. Kurt smiled as he ran his fingers over Blaine’s writing. This was the first time that Blaine had talked about the future with Kurt and he had planned his future around Kurt. How could he not love Blaine any more with everything he had done. Kurt continued to read threw all the papers and highlighting some of the choices. He had come to the same conclusion as Blaine. He fell sleep that night with a huge grin on his face as he remembers everything that Blaine had said. 

The next day, Blaine and Kurt sat around the kitchen table at Kurt’s house. “So you have completed the forms for University of Chicago Law School and Stanford Law School?” Kurt asked as he slide the forms into the right envelopes. 

“Yes and you said you had complete all but your Parsons, The New School of Designs form,” Blaine said as he glanced up at Kurt. 

“Well it’s done but I’m not sure I want to send it in,” Kurt said as he picked up the form for the 20th time and looked at it. 

“Yes you want to send it cause that means if I can get into NYU Law then you will be there too,” Blaine said with a smile as he kissed Kurt’s cheek. 

“I love you, Blaine” Kurt said with a smile. 

“I love you too, Kurt,” Blaine answered with a huge smile. 

\---Yes or No? ---

It is not for another couple of months that they start to hear back from the colleges. Kurt rushes down the hall, grabs Blaine by the hips, and jumps up and down. “The first one,” Kurt said with a huge smile. “I want you to open it,” Kurt added handing the envelope over to Blaine. 

Blaine see’s the logo for Kent State University in the corner. He opened the letter and looks up to Kurt. “Dear Mister Hummel, We are writing this letter to congratulate you on the position we are offering you to be part of our school next year,” Blaine read aloud. Kurt screamed and pulled Blaine close and kissed him. 

“Ohio?” Kurt said as he started to lose his excitement. 

“It’s only the first of many to come, Kurt” Blaine reassured him. Kurt just nodded. 

The next letter was Blaine’s. Kurt rushed over to Blaine’s apartment as soon as Blaine called to say there was a letter here from him. Kurt walked in and saw Blaine sitting there on the couch with the letter sitting in front of him. Blaine looked up as Kurt entered the apartment. Kurt walked across the room and sat down without saying a word. He opened the letter and started to read aloud. 

“Dear Mister Anderson, We are writing this letter to congratulate you on the position we are offering you to be part of our school next year, Congratulation babe you’re going to Boston University!” Kurt said as he tackled Blaine. Blaine laughed and smiled as he hugged Kurt tightly. 

However, that was when things started to go south. The next two letters for Kurt where all rejections. The School of the Art Institute of Chicago and Massachusetts College of Art. So when the next letter came Kurt handed it over to Blaine. Blaine spotted the logo for Academy of Art University in San Francisco. 

“You got in, Kurt,” Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close. 

“So San Francisco?” Kurt said with a huge smile. Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt. 

It was not until a couple of days later; Blaine sat quietly in his apartment with 4 letters in front of him. He had not called Kurt over cause he needed to do this himself. He had opened up three of them. Stanford and University of Chicago Law School rejected him. However, he was accepted into Cleveland Marshall College of Law and NYU Law. He was going to New York but Kurt had not heard back from Parsons yet. Knowing Kurt would stay in Ohio just to be close to Blaine and Blaine could not have that. He may of dreamed big when he told Kurt that he wanted to go to New York with him but now it was Kurt who couldn’t go to New York while Blaine could. 

Blaine looked at the letters in front of him. He could do this, he could let Kurt go and let him go to San Francisco, where Kurt would be a whole lot of new people get to do a degree where he would be right at home. While Blaine went to Boston, he could not be in New York knowing that Kurt would be trying his hardest to get there. Even though deep down inside he knew some half of him wanted to be in New York waiting for Kurt to join him. He had to let him go, that was for the best. Blaine told himself repeatedly. Therefore, when Blaine went to be that night, his mind was set. Kurt would go to San Francisco while Blaine would be in Boston. He would let Kurt go and tell him to move on because Blaine knew that was right thing to do. 

\---Yes or No? ---

All the next day at school, Blaine kept close to Kurt; always touching him, stealing kisses and hugs. Blaine was storing them, keeping them for when Kurt was no longer his. He knew he was being selfish but he needed this. He needed to remember everything about Kurt; he needed to do this. Yet his heart and head were yelling at each other. 

When the afternoon finally arrived, Blaine asked Kurt to go to his house instead of his apartment. They were sitting on Kurt’s bed when finally Blaine got up the courage to start the conversation. 

“I got all my letters back,” Blaine said as he glanced up at Kurt. 

“Oh okay, what did they say?” Kurt asked 

“I got accepted to Boston and Ohio,” Blaine said leaving out the rest. 

“So, it’s decided then,” Kurt said with a smile. “We’re going to stay here,” 

“No,” Blaine said as he looked down at his hands. He didn’t want to look at Kurt when he said this next bit. 

“No?” Kurt asked

“Yeah, I am going Boston and you’re going to San Francisco, You’ve always wanted out of Ohio and this is your chance,” Blaine said with a sad tone. 

“But Blaine, we said we would be going to live together?” Kurt said as he looked at Blaine. 

“Well we can’t, but I think we should break up,” Blaine said 

“Why? Why would we break up, we can do the whole long distance thing,” 

“No, I think it would be better if we don’t do the long distance,” Blaine still hadn’t look up. 

“Okay, but we can still be friends right?” Kurt asked, Blaine didn’t have to look up to know Kurt was on the edge of crying. 

“I want to say yes but I need some time to get over you,” Blaine said as he stood up. “I’ll drop your stuff off after school, in the next couple of days,” Blaine said before turning to moving towards the door. 

“So we don’t talk now?” Kurt asked. 

“I will … talk to you but I need sometime,” Blaine glanced up for a second and he wish he didn’t do that, as Kurt was sitting at his desk looking at Blaine, with tears running down his face. 

“I can’t change your mind can I?” Kurt asked with a small voice. “You’ve had it made up since last night haven’t you? I should have known, all day you wouldn’t leave me alone. I just thought you were going to tell me something important tonight but not this, I never thought this,” Kurt looked down at his hands. “I love you, you know and I will always love you, no matter what happens,” 

“Me too,” Blaine whispered before walking out the door. He made it just to his car before he started to cry. The drive back to the apartment was slow, like nothing mattered any more. Nothing mattered at all. He slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment and shut the door. He pulled out a box and started to collect Kurt’s things that he left around the house. When he had finished he sat the box at the end of the bed. He sat down staring at it. 

Blaine moved to his desk, and took out a piece of paper and started to write. 

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you and will always love you. I could not let you throw away your dreams on someone like me. I will never forget you Kurt, as long as I shall live. I will tell my children about a amazing young man that changed my life. I hope all your dreams come true but I do not know that I can be your friend. I do not know if I could handle watching you with someone else. But if you ever want to talk, you know where my mum lives, she’ll tell you anything you want,” 

Blaine signed his name and slipped the piece of paper into the box of Kurt’s things. Maybe Kurt would find it maybe he will not but at least it said something about why he did it. 

 

\---Yes or No? ---

The next day was extremely hard for Kurt, when he opened up his locker there inside was a picture of Blaine and himself smiling brightly. Kurt pulled it down and slipped it into his bag. He closed the locker and moved off into his next class. He glanced up to see Blaine stopped dead in his tracks looking at Kurt. As soon as their eyes connected, Blaine turned quickly down a hall and away from Kurt. Kurt took a deep breath having not noticed that he had stopped as soon as he spotted Blaine. Mercedes went up to Kurt and looked at him. “What happened?” She asked. 

“We decided to break up, he’s going to college in Boston and I’m going to college in San Francisco,” Kurt said as he tried not to start crying again. 

“But you haven’t heard back from Parson’s yet?” Mercedes said slightly confused. 

“I know but I don’t think he got into NYU,” Kurt said. 

“I thought I overheard him talking to Puck telling him he got into Ohio, Boston and NYU but he decided to go to Boston. I remember thinking isn’t that stupid since you will be heading to New York soon,” Mercedes said as she walked along side of Kurt. 

“What?” Kurt stopped and turned to Mercedes. 

“Well maybe I heard wrong,”

“Where’s Puck now?” Kurt asked. 

“Underneath the benches,” Mercedes said even more confused. Kurt kissed Mercedes cheek and ran off to find Puck. Puck was exactly where Mercedes’ told him. 

“PUCK!” Kurt yelled as he ran up to Puck. 

“Kurt, what are you doing outside of class? Is something wrong?” Puck asked. 

“Yes, you talked to Blaine?” Kurt asked. Puck nodded, “What colleges did he say he got into?” Kurt asked.

“Ohio, Boston and NYU; why?” Puck asked confusedly. 

“He did get into NYU?” 

“Yeah I asked him, and he said NYU but he wasn’t going to accepted something about Boston being better. I mean I thought NYU Law School was one of the best around.” Kurt nodded as he listened to Puck. 

“Thank you Puck,” Kurt said as he ran off to get home. When he arrived home, he’s dad was sitting at the kitchen table sorting through the mail. 

“Hey Kiddo, mail here for you, looks like that school in New York,” Burt said. Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned to his dad. 

“What?” 

“Yeah Parson’s right?” Burt said as he held up the envelope. Kurt walked forward and opened up the envelope. He quickly scanned if before getting up and running out of the house, he jumped into his car and drove over to Blaine’s apartment. He ran up to Blaine’s apartment and banged on the door. It took a couple of seconds but Blaine opened up the door and Kurt slapped Blaine right on the cheek. Blaine took a step back before holding his cheek. 

“You selfish bastard,” Kurt said as he stepped into the apartment. “You just had to put me above you didn’t you. Why didn’t you tell me you got accepted into NYU?” Kurt said as he slammed the door shut. 

“How did you find out?” Blaine asked stunned from the slap. 

“Mercedes overheard you telling Puck and then I asked Puck, now I’m asking you why didn’t you tell me?” Kurt said as he stalked over to Blaine. 

“Because if I told you, you would have told me to go and then I would be in this huge city that reminded me of you. I couldn’t do that….” 

“But we both got accepted to Ohio colleges,” 

“No, you want out of Ohio, I’m not keeping you here,” Blaine said looking at Kurt. 

“But we also both got accepted to New York Colleges,” Kurt said as a smile slowly appeared on his face. 

“What,” Blaine said looking at Kurt, as he slowly dropped his face. 

“Yeah I got the letter this morning, I read it as I went home to get your key,” Kurt said with a smile. Blaine rushed forward and kissed Kurt. “Can we both go to New York together?” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips. 

“Of course,” Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into another kiss. 

“And then we can plan our future,” Kurt whispered as he pulled back from Blaine’s lips. 

“Anything you want, have it all,” Blaine said as he went to pull Kurt into another kiss, “As long as you don’t slap me again. That really, really did hurt,” Blaine said with a smirk as he kissed Kurt’s neck. 

“Only if you promise me you will never pull an act like that again,” Kurt said, as he’s hand mapped its way under Blaine’s shirt. 

Blaine put his hands under the back of Kurt’s thighs and lifted him up. Kurt squeals as he grabs the back of Blaine’s neck and continues to kiss him. Blaine only breaks the kiss once when he runs into the coffee table before walking Kurt to the bedroom. Kurt giggled as Blaine threw him down on the bed. 

“God, I don’t know what it’s gonna be like when we are both studying,” Blaine said as he climbed on top Kurt. 

“Well we’ll just have to make a schedule,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s lips. 

“Hmmm… a fucking schedule,” Blaine said as he unbuttoned Kurt’s shirt and threw it aside. Kurt laughed. 

“Is that what you are going to call it, a ‘fucking schedule’, and nice people will just think you’re upset about a schedule you made,” Kurt said as he ran his fingers threw Blaine’s hair. 

“Mmhmm, that mean we can discuss it in public and nobody will be the wiser,” Blaine said against Kurt’s skin as he kissed down his chest as his fingers worked Kurt’s jeans open. 

“Maybe if they are not like Puck,” Kurt said as he lifted his hips to help Blaine pull down his jeans. 

“Why did you bring Puck up, when we are about to have sex?” Blaine whined as he looked up. 

“My bad, please continue your action which would have lead to me getting off,” Kurt said as he pushed down his boxes. 

“Oooo bossy,” Blaine said as he sucked a hickey into Kurt’s inner thigh. 

“Oh god, hurry up Blaine,” Kurt said as he moved his hips up to push his crutch towards Blaine’s mouth. Blaine laughed as he gently licked up Kurt’s cock and sucked on the end. Kurt’s toes curled and his fingers forced Blaine to take more of his in his mouth. He hummed as he continued to work his way up and down Kurt’s shaft. 

“Blaine hurry, now!” Kurt mumbled as he pushed Blaine away from his crutch and pulled him up for a kiss. Blaine yanked his jeans and boxes down as Kurt tugged the shirt over his head. 

“Under the pillow,” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt’s neck. 

“What were you doing last night,” Kurt said with a laugh as he pulled the lube out from under the pillow and squirted some into his hand. “Who, where and when?” Kurt asked with a smirk. 

“You, bottom, open yourself,” Blaine said as he sucked another hickey on Kurt’s skin around his neck before taking one of Kurt’s nipples into his mouth and sucking gently. 

“Oh god,” Kurt said as he started to stretch himself, knowing If he didn’t hurry, he was just coming to come from Blaine sucking on his nipples. 

“Blaine’s fine but whatever floats your boat,” Blaine said as he switched nipples. 

“Haha…oh god…nngh…Ha” Kurt said as he stretched with two fingers. 

“Thought so,” Blaine said as he worked slowly down Kurt’s body. 

“Okay, I’m ready enough of this,” Kurt said as he pulled Blaine back up again. 

“Very bossy tonight,” Blaine said as he lined himself up. 

“I thought I lost you, of course I’m bossy at the mo….OH!” Kurt said as Blaine took that opportunity to enter him. 

“Always works when I want to shut you up,” Blaine said as he slides all the way in. 

“Mmmm, I don’t care,” Kurt said as he rolled his hips, cause both him and Blaine to groan. 

“Well you do care about certain things,” Blaine mumbled before pull all the way out and then all the way back in slowly. Kurt groaned as he felt himself empty and then being filled up again. 

“Oh yeah,” Kurt said as he lost himself to the feel of Blaine and the sheets beneath him. His hands grab hold of Blaine’s neck and slowly rock himself with the pace that Blaine has step. The only sounds coming out of that room were the slap of skin on skin, and Kurt’s grasps as Blaine hit the right spot and the groans of Blaine picking up the pace. Suddenly Blaine’s hand appears on Kurt’s shaft and starts to stroke him in time with Blaine’s pace. It only takes a couple of strokes and Kurt is screaming as he comes between him and Blaine. Blaine climaxes with Kurt, and slumped against him to get his breath back. Kurt gently pushes Blaine onto his slide as he slips out of the bed with wobbling legs, grabs a face cloth, and cleans them both up. He lays down beside Blaine curled into his side, with his head resting on Blaine’s shoulder. 

“Mmmm, that’s the best yet,” Blaine, mumbles his voice think and gravely. 

“Sex? No it’s in the top ten not the best yet,” Kurt said with a smirk as he pinches Blaine’s side. 

“Oh gee thanks,” Blaine said as he leaned over and dug around his draw for something. Kurt just pulled the sheet over him as rested his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes as he waited for Blaine to find whatever he wanted to find. 

“Hey Kurt,” Blaine said as he kissed his neck softly. “Did you know that I never will love another the way I love you right now, you always find a way of making me love you more than I ever thought I could. Now we are going to New York together. I just want you to know how much I love you,” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt’s cheek and the his right eye and then left, then finally his lips. Kurt opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. Blaine had tears in his eyes. Kurt cupped Blaine’s cheek in his hand. 

“I know you love me, I’ve always known,” Kurt said as he gently caressed Blaine’s cheek. 

“I just want you to be sure, so when we go to New York and guys flirt with either of us, I want you to know deep down that I love you without a doubt. That I will continue to love you even if we fall apart. You will be the one I love until my last breath,” Blaine answered leaning into Kurt’s touch. 

“I know, without a doubt you love me and I love you,” Kurt said with a bright smile. 

“Okay, so then I should just ask you right?” Blaine said as he kissed Kurt’s hand. 

“Huh?” Kurt asked confused. 

“Will you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, marry me?” Blaine asked with a hopeful smile. 

 

THE END???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And That’s it guys, We are all done.   
> First I want to thank the amazing people who helped me in writing this Fanfiction. And also to my amazing Tumblr followers who talked me out of giving up on writing all together.   
> And I want to thank everyone who has read, commented, and recommended this fic to all their friends.   
> This would be nothing without you the reader’s support from the get go.   
> YOU ARE THE AMAZING ONES WHO HAVE STUCK WITH MY WHILE I DON’T UPDATE FOR MONTHS OR ARE CONFUSED BY SOMETHING I HAVE WRITTEN AND ASKED ME ABOUT IT.   
> THIS FIC IS DECIATED FOR YOU!!!   
> Thank you all  
> Love you my little readers   
> Ray xoxoxo aka Mcberry


	20. Sequel

Hey Guys   
I've started posting the sequel.   
You can find it attach to this fic.   
Enjoy   
Ray xoxoxox


End file.
